Corazón de Hielo
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Camus de Acuario es conocido en el Santuario como uno de los más poderosos y el más frío de los caballeros. Apenas cruzando alguna frase diplomática con sus compañeros, son pocas las cosas que se saben acerca de él
1. Apertura: Camus de Acuario

**CORAZÓN DE HIELO  
****por Nekane**

**APERTURA: CAMUS DE ACUARIO**

El Caballero Camus de Acuario es famoso en el Santuario por su completa ausencia de sentimientos, la frialdad de su mirada y aquel tono de voz completamente desprovisto de emoción, el cual no refleja ningún tipo de sentimientos. Comúnmente es tachado de egocéntrico, orgulloso y presumido, ya que no son muchos los caballeros con los que cruza alguna palabra más allá de un saludo insípido o alguna frase diplomática.

Completa falta de sentimientos; es esa frase la que mejor podría describirnos a éste caballero, se le conoce, también, como el Mago del Agua y el Hielo, tan frío, duro e inquebrantable como los eternos hielos polares. ¿De su vida? Se sabe que tuvo dos aprendices: Hyoga e Isaac, quizá no sea mucha información, dicho de ésta forma parece no significarse mucho, son sólo un montículo de palabras que resumen la vida de un Caballero de Athena, pero es la única que se necesita en el Santuario.

Son pocos quienes se pueden llamar "amigos" de éste caballero, y precisamente Milo de Escorpión alardeaba orgulloso que lo era.

El Caballero se encontraba sentado en los últimos escalones de su Templo, mirando con ansiedad la salida de la Casa Libra, de vez en cuando se levantaba y estiraba el cuello divisando, a lo lejos en las escaleras, la pequeña figura que se acercaba, tranquila, hacia el templo de la virgen.

-¿Qué esperas? –preguntó al aire como si éste le pudiera responder.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿Seis, siete u ocho años? Realmente no le importaba, nunca había querido contar el tiempo que no lo había visto, ahora estaba allí de nuevo. Volvió a sentarse con aire fastidiado, al parecer aún mantenía esa tonta manía de pedir permiso para pasar por las Casas del Zodiaco y de subir los escalones con la lentitud de un humano común.

-_No siempre fuiste así…_ - pensó mientras miraba la Casa de Virgo.

El cosmos de Camus se sentía cada vez más cercano, pudiéndose percibir aquel carácter frío que le caracterizaba, difícil era para Milo creer que esa cosmo-energía le pertenecía a su amigo, pues aún recordaba cuando aquel aire frío no le rodeaba.

_- Camus…aún después de tanto tiempo sigo sin creer que éste seas tú, el Camus que conocí no era así. Sonreías a menudo, ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos consejos que me dabas? ¿Dónde está el verdadero Camus? Después de tantos años sigo sin creer que este hombre sea mi amigo, después de tantos años sigo sin reconocerte…cambiaste tanto._

La mirada del Escorpión cambió radicalmente, ya no estaba llena de la emoción que minutos atrás tenía, sino que había sido sustituida por una melancólica. Milo suspiró, sintiendo como el cosmos de Camus atravesaba la Casa de Libra, miró la oscura salida con insistencia hasta que, finalmente, pudo divisar a la silueta del Acuario.

_-Te veo ahora, tan frío y distante, siguiendo aquellos principios y reglas que sólo los guardianes de tu signo conocen. Las leyes de un Acuario que siempre cuestionaste, pero que ahora rigen tu vida. _

Milo se puso de pie sonriendo ampliamente, se quedó inmóvil con la mirada puesta en Camus, que subía la escalera lentamente. Ya lo había visto esperándolo, pero no era necesario demostrar la emoción que sentía por volver a verlo, simplemente continuó con la tranquilidad de antes. Ambos caballeros quedaron a la altura, separados entre sí por escasos metros.

Camus cargaba el cofre de su armadura sobre su espalda, vistiendo de negro y cargando en su mano una pequeña maleta de viaje, mientras Milo ya traía puesta la suya. Se miraron intensamente por largos segundos hasta que Milo rompió con el silencio.

-Camus, que bueno es verte después de tanto tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa e invitando a pasar a su amigo con un gesto.

-Igual… - contestó secamente el otro.

-Yo también te extrañé… - soltó Milo, fingiéndose ofendido por la poca falta de emotividad en su amigo al cabo de ese reencuentro. Camus no contestó, simplemente lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos, para, acto seguido, deshacerse del cofre y su maleta y sentarse frente al Escorpión.

-_Aún no lo puedes olvidar ¿cierto? _– Pensó Milo mirando fijamente al otro – _no espero que lo hagas, yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo. Aún se siente esa pesadez en tu cosmos y esa tristeza en tu mirada aún no desaparece. _

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Camus sin demostrar, en realidad, interés, aunque Milo sabía que él estaba preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-Nada… - negó acompañado con un movimiento de cabeza, volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su asiento - ¿Quieres algo de comer, tomar? Fue un largo viaje desde Siberia, tienes mucho por contarme.

-Agua estaría bien.

-Agua entonces…-dijo antes de adentrarse en la diminuta cocina. El joven ojiazul volvió minutos más tarde con un vaso de agua que le entregó a Camus, sentándose de nuevo frente a él.

-Gracias…

-_No puedo creer que después de todo, aún sigo rogándole a Athena que me devuelva a mi amigo Camus. Porque esto no eres tú, Camus de Acuario no siempre tuvo un corazón de hielo._

-Milo, necesito pedirte un favor…

**Continuará…**


	2. Destino

**CAPÍTULO 1.- DESTINO **

Eran las siete de la mañana y el ruido y las voces ya inundaban el Coliseo desde, aproximadamente, una hora y media. El Coliseo estaba completamente lleno por caballeros, amazonas y soldados del Santuario que habían acudido a presenciar los entrenamientos sin uso de cosmos, los afamados "Combates a Puño Limpio", que en aquel momento se estaban llevando a cabo entre los Caballeros de Oro.

Si bien no era la primera vez que se realizaban estos entrenamientos, si era todo un espectáculo ver a los Caballeros de mayor rango luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Era bien sabido que en una batalla donde los combatientes fueran Caballeros de Oro, la lucha podría durar años sin decidirse por un ganador. Pero aquello era diferente, allí se medía la verdadera fuerza, la habilidad y la velocidad de cada uno de los participantes y entre caballeros de su rango, era un espectáculo que nadie quería perderse. Como siempre expresaba con sabiduría el Caballero de Piscis; "no se trata de quien es mejor guerrero, se trata de quien fue mejor en ese segundo decisivo".

Cada vez que un combate se iniciaba, los gritos y la excitación de los presentes se escuchaban, invariablemente, hasta dentro de los Templos. Los combates finalizaron al cabo de algunas horas. Ahora era el turno de los aprendices de aquellos caballeros.

Cuando el Caballero de Plata que había estado actuando de Juez anunció el turno de los aprendices de Oro, el silencio se hizo general entre los presentes, los agotados caballeros tomaron su lugar a ambos lados del Patriarca para presenciar aquellos combates, mientras los alumnos de cada uno eran guiados a las gradas de espera.

Entre los Caballeros de Oro, siempre había habido ciertas expectativas para con ciertos aprendices, un buen ejemplo de ello era Piscis, que bajo aquella máscara de fragilidad y belleza, se ocultaba un muchacho de frío carácter y sadismo no propios de sus escasos diez años. También podía mencionarse a Aries; aprendiz del propio Patriarca, Leo; hermano menor del Caballero de Sagitario, los dos aprendices de Cáncer; una niña alemana y un niño italiano, de quienes era secreto a voces el sadismo que caracteriza a los de su signo, Escorpión y por supuesto Acuario.

Para el aprendiz de Escorpión, pocas cosas atraían su atención. Tenía once años y para su edad –como casi todos allí– era muy maduro, había aprendido a sobrevivir un duro entrenamiento en su isla natal, a pocos kilómetros del Santuario, con un maestro que era conocido por ser uno de los más estrictos y exigentes; Eneas de Escorpión. Milo tenía un elevado instinto de supervivencia, adoptado por las duras pruebas, tanto físicas como emocionales, a las que fue sometido y se encontraba demasiado apegado a las reglas del Santuario, aunque eso no le había impedido socializar con varios de los aprendices del Santuario.

Pero alrededor del aprendiz de Acuario se tejían tantos rumores que al Escorpión le daban grades ganas de conocerlo, pues hacía poco menos de un mes que los Acuario; maestro y alumno, habían regresado de Siberia por órdenes del Patriarca.

-Milo… - escuchó que decía a su espalda una voz conocida. El niño se giró encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Aioria que lo miraban con emoción.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria?

-¿La has visto? ¿Al aprendiz de Acuario?

-No, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó estirando el cuello para poder mirar a todos los presentes

-Allá… - pero no terminó de hablar bien cuando la voz del Juez se hizo escuchar, anunciaba el primer combate después de deliberar un poco con los Caballeros de Oro.

Pasaron varias horas donde Milo observaba combates realmente feroces y muestras de agilidad propias de aprendices más avanzados, especialmente de aquellos en los que se tenía más expectativas. A él le tocó pelear con el aprendiz de Cáncer, un chico con una expresión entre demente y complacida, combate que terminó en empate. Lo que nos da a entender que tuvieron que separarlos del suelo, golpeándose y rodando en la tierra, donde ya no había nada que decidir.

-Camus, aspirante a Acuario. Zuleika, aspirante a Cáncer – el bullicio y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar entre los espectadores al escuchar al Juez. Milo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que había escuchado, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta quedar al frente, pudo ver como en los rostros de los Caballeros de Oro brillaba el interés y como el Patriarca tomaba una posición más cómoda en su asiento.

Zuleika era una chica de once años, bastante alta para su edad, de cabello cortó y despeinado color azul oscuro, se acercó al centro del coliseo acomodándose la máscara dorada que cubría su rostro y apretando los vendajes de sus muñecas. Todos los aprendices ya había luchado, por lo menos una vez, con ella y a todos los había hecho morder el polvo, pero antes que habilidad por parte de Zuleika, se debía a la "consideración" que los hombres tenían para ella, pues se trataba de una mujer. La joven escaneó la gradas en busca de su contrincante, sin embargo, no había señales del aprendiz de Acuario. Entonces un joven entró corriendo al Coliseo y se acercó a ella.

Milo, como absolutamente toda la gente que veía a Camus por primera vez, pensó que aquel no podía ser el aspirante a la armadura de Acuario. El chico tenía una piel muy blanca, de cabello corto, despeinado de forma poco decente y verde-azul, que resaltaba su rostro sonrojado y perlado por el sudor; se le veía cansado y tenía una expresión de bochorno y hastío, contrastando con la preocupación por responder tarde a su llamado. Camus miró a su maestro, quien le dirigió una dura mirada y después miró a Zuleika.

-Disculpa, aún no me acostumbro al clima…me quedé…dormido – dijo justo antes de mirar al Juez.

-Debe tener calor – comentó Aioria a Milo en un susurro sin despegar la vista de los dos chicos en el centro del Coliseo. A Milo no le pareció algo anormal, considerando que había estado entrenando en un lugar como Siberia, con temperaturas por debajo de los cero grados. El juez les recordó la prohibición del uso del cosmos y ambos asistieron en silencio.

Ante la señal del juez, Cáncer se lanzó hacia Camus con ambos puños extendidos, golpes que Acuario bloqueó con ambos brazos y soltándole una patada en el estómago a la chica sin soltarla del brazo, la inercia hizo que ella regresara hacia Acuario donde el chico la esperaba con el puño cerrado, sin embargo Zuleika dio un salto dándole una patada en el rostro a Camus.

Ambos se separaron quedando, cada uno, en sus lugares originales, teniendo una corta batalla de miradas. Entonces Camus sonrió mirando a Cáncer intensamente y, sin perder esa sonrisa, bloqueó los siguientes cuatro ataque de la chica y propiciando un puñetazo a su espalda.

-Me impresionas… - dijo sin bajar la guardia mientras ella se levantaba de un brinco.

-¿Creíste que por ser mujer no te daría buena pelea? – le retó la amazona con desdén.

-No… - respondió ante la provocación dando un salto y cayendo justo detrás de ella – Creí que serías igual de torpe que tu compañero – le dijo quedamente para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-¿ah, sí? –Cuestionó irónica girando rápidamente y dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que Acuario esquivaba ágilmente– creí que durante tu siesta no habías tenido tiempo de darte cuenta.

-Aún no era presa de Morfeo– respondió el un tanto descolocado por los comentarios de la chica.

-Soy mejor que él…de eso no tengas dudas.

-¡Ja! Orgullosa. Si te venzo tendrás que besarme – volvió a decir a su oído, pero la distracción le valió un golpe en el estómago que casi le saca el aire completamente, pero lo que sí le sacó fue una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te venceré. Yo no me quedo dormida a la mitad del entrenamiento– le señaló con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mueca de disgusto como respuesta.

Un largo intercambio de golpes y patadas se vio en el Coliseo y no parecía que fuera a acabar pronto, era más que evidente que el aprendiz de Acuario no estaba acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas del verano griego, y ya había empezado a jadear agotado, con la respiración agitada y con el rostro bañado en sudor. Sin embargo, superaba a Cáncer en velocidad, por lo que ya era notoria la frustración y el desespero en ella, además de que era evidente que hasta sus brazos estaban doloridos y le costaba moverlos. Era difícil tratar de definir a un ganador a esas alturas, cualquiera de los dos podría caer acabado en cualquier momento.

-Eres fuerte…-dijo Acuario, dando saltos hacia adelante para intercambiar papeles, ahora era él quien atacaba – pero muy lenta – y tras terminar de hablar, una patada dio de lleno a su rostro tirándola al suelo boca abajo.

Una amazona se acercó a la chica que aún estaba encogida cubriéndose el rostro, intercambiaron un par de palabras y la amazona hizo una señal al juez. Se anunció la victoria de Acuario y la amazona le entregó a Zuleika una máscara de reemplazo plateada, pues la suya se había partido por la mitad por la patada del chico.

Contrariamente de lo que pensó, Milo, al igual que el resto de los presentes, había disfrutado del enfrentamiento, era bien sabido que Cáncer peleaba muy bien, pero nunca había peleado como aquel día; Acuario parecía haber olvidado que se trataba de una mujer y no había tenido consideraciones sacando, así, los movimientos más exóticos e impresionantes de la joven amazona, lo que había vuelto el combate casi hipnótico.

Camus seguía sonriendo, sin decidirse a abandonar la arena, entonces se acercó a Zuleika tendiéndole la mano, la cual la chica estrechó extrañada.

-Excelente combate, espero poder pelear contigo de nuevo… -dijo sonriendo - recuerda nuestra apuesta - agregó antes de volver a su lugar en las gradas.

-Es un sádico – expresó Aioria con dejo molesto, mirando a Camus caminar hacia las gradas, abanicándose con las manos y dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo – mira que golpear así a una mujer, no tiene ningún respeto.

-Mira esa sonrisa – agregó alguien más detrás de ellos – es un cínico presumido.

Milo no dijo nada, miró a Camus ignorando el bullicio del Coliseo.

-¿_Y por qué no?_ – Se preguntó ahora mirando a la amazona que sostenía la máscara de repuesto, la cual le sentaba grande. –_Ella usa esa máscara para mostrarse igual a nosotros…ella no es una mujer, es un aprendiz más. _– pensó mientras escuchaba su nombre y el del aprendiz de Piscis para el siguiente combate.

Antes de adentrarse a la arena, miró una vez más a Camus, soltó una sonrisa y un susurro que nadie más que él pudo escuchar: "Interesante…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo miraba la espalda de Camus mientras este subía la escalera, sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto y sorpresa, que se acrecentaban con su expresión de incredulidad. Una vez que Camus desapareció tras la entrada de Sagitario, Milo regresó hasta la entrada de su templo, se recargó en uno de los pilares y se dedicó a mirar, distraído, el horizonte.

Su mente divagaba en la más profunda confusión, todo gracias a las palabras de Camus, no estaba seguro de querer creerle ¿Por qué siempre parecía tener la razón? ¿Por qué siempre sabía más que él?

"Athena está en el Refugio"; se repetía una y otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía lo creía menos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Amigo

**CAPITULO 2. AMIGO**

"_Equipos_". La palabra provocó que su rostro se distorsionara en una mueca de completa incredulidad, abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, Eneas le dirigió una dura mirada y lo interrumpió.

– No es una propuesta, Milo – pronunció suavemente pero con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas – así lo hemos decidido y así lo harás, es una orden. – Milo cerró la boca y su incredulidad fue sustituida por una mueca de enfado.

– ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Aioria?

– Porque no y te conformas con mi respuesta.

Eneas vio a su alumno dar grandes zancadas con dirección a la arena del Coliseo y suspiró. Dirigió su mirada al lugar donde el Caballero de Acuario miraba a un lugar indefinido entre las gradas, completamente ajeno a las discusiones que el resto de los maestros mantenían sobre aquel peculiar entrenamiento.

– Tu alumno fue el único que no vino a tratar de disuadir tu decisión, Oleg – dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a él y trataba de adivinar que era lo que le tenía tan entretenido.

– Mi alumno sabe que discutir conmigo es una gran pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo – respondió sin despegar la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

– Camus parece el pupilo ideal… – Eneas miró al joven sentado a unos metros de sus compañeros, divertido por la escena que habían montado todos por el anuncio de sus maestros.

– No, no lo es – lo contradijo mirándolo por fin – me cuestiona demasiado, Eneas. Me ha costado trabajo que acate las reglas.

– Deberías disciplinarlo…

– Sabes que estoy contra los castigos corporales – expresó frunciendo el ceño con disgusto – no lo obligaré a que se someta, quiero que entienda. No me sirve de nada que se vuelva una máquina sin comprender el propósito por el que está aquí.

– En verdad no entiendo tus métodos, Oleg.

– Así me entrenaron, así lo entreno a él. Si he de castigarlo…

– Usas la tortura psicológica – lo interrumpió el griego con una sonrisa irónica – eso es mucho más cruel que los azotes que Milo se ha ganado de mi mano – Eneas no recibió ninguna respuesta y la verdad era que no la esperaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta que ésa había sido la conversación más larga que había sostenido con el Caballero de Acuario y se alegró de ver que la edad, probablemente, había ablandado un poco la frialdad que Oleg había adoptado cuando se convirtió en caballero.

Eneas pasó una mano por su negra cabellera y dirigió una mirada a su alumno, quien parecía dudar entre acercarse al joven de cabellera verde-azulada que miraba el cielo distraído.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que Milo había visto al aprendiz de Acuario y desde entonces se encontraba particularmente interesado en él. Sin embargo, no había podido cruzar ni una palabra con él, pues desde la mañana hasta el anochecer nunca se le veía por los alrededores, parecía que maestro y alumno se evaporaban del Santuario.

Milo lo miró unos instantes antes de acercarse a él. El joven ya no parecía ser afectado por el calor y parecía que ya era capaz de soportar el clima sin terminar inconsciente.

– Así que somos compañeros, Escorpión. – dijo Camus, sin despegar la vista del cielo, cuando Milo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara. Escorpio pudo percibir el curioso acento que su interlocutor tenía al hablar y no pudo disuadir su curiosidad.

– ¿De dónde vienes, Acuario? – Camus desvió su mirada al rostro del otro con una expresión interrogativa, pero al mismo tiempo que Camus pareció leer la curiosidad en sus ojos, Milo recibió una respuesta.

– _Alsace_ – respondió en francés al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Soy francés. Viví en _Alsace _ hasta que llegué aquí. – dijo levantándose y sacudiendo en vano el polvo de sus ropas de entrenamiento – Vamos… – dijo pasando junto a él en dirección a la arena, reuniéndose con el resto de los aprendices. Milo lo siguió colocándose a su lado escuchando con atención las instrucciones que el joven caballero de plata daba.

–… equipos con diferente número de integrantes – escuchó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Supo que llegó tarde para escuchar la frase completa, pero logró deducir el resto de ella – De esa forma pelearán contra los otros equipos, pueden usar las técnicas aprendidas y sus cosmos. Si no se sienten capaces de continuar, háganse a un lado y no estorben a sus compañeros, si alguno cae inconsciente o herido, un miembro del equipo deberá tomarse el tiempo de llevarlo a las gradas y volver aquí…

– ¿Detenerme a ayudarte si mueres? – dijo la voz del italiano aprendiz de Cáncer a Zuleika con un completo tono de desprecio.

– No te preocupes, seguramente seré yo quien tenga que cargarte… – escupió con desprecio en contestación.

– El último equipo en pie será el ganador – finalizó el caballero de plata, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a su puesto para que el combate diera inicio.

Milo se posicionó junto a Camus, no sabía exactamente cómo iba a ser capaz de enfrentar a todos esos aprendices por sí solo. En eso estaba cuando la voz de Camus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, provocando una completa sorpresa en él.

– No te separes de mí. Si hacemos esto juntos será muy sencillo – dijo al tiempo que miraba fijamente la posición de los demás, como si escaneara sus posibilidades.

– ¿Qué? – soltó con incredulidad imitando a Camus y dándose cuenta que todos los _equipos_ eran todo menos eso.

– Yo me encargo de protegerte la espalda y tú proteges la mía ¿de acuerdo? – Milo no pudo formular una respuesta pues justo en ese momento se dio la señal de inicio.

Ni bien el caballero de plata había bajado el brazo como señal de inicio, cuando sintió un duro golpe en el estómago. Milo reconoció a Aldebarán y soltó un gruñido de molestia por haberse distraído, se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó contra el enorme joven, pero en lugar de esquivarlo, Aldebarán le enredó los brazos con los suyos quedando trabados en un ceñido abrazo.

Cerró sus ojos azules intentando ahogar el grito de dolor que quería salir de su garganta, pero fue justo en el momento que el grito iba a salir cuando se sintió liberado. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Camus frente a él con un brazo extendido y al toro a varios metros con el pecho escarchado con lo que creyó que era nieve.

– ¡Levántate Milo, no te quedes ahí! – Camus se movió con una velocidad vertiginosa evitando de un salto una rosa negra que iba directo a él.

El hermoso aprendiz de Piscis parecía molesto por la lentitud de su ataque, pero no perdió tiempo para atacar a Milo, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo. El escorpión se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y, a pesar de que Afrodita aún no dominaba completamente su técnica, conocía perfectamente el efecto que aquellas rosas negras tendrían sobre él. Pero las rosas no lo llegaron a tocar, una onda gélida las había congelado antes de alcanzarlo y, sorprendido, miró a Camus quien ya se había girado para continuar su enfrentamiento con Cáncer.

– ¡Por el amor de Athena, Milo…! – gritó el francés sin mirarlo evitando los golpes de Zuleika con ágiles brincos. La joven amazona lanzaba una serie de rápidos puñetazos con particular saña sin darle a Acuario el suficiente espacio para contraatacar, fue solo hasta que la rodilla de la joven se estrelló por encima de su cintura cuando Milo reaccionó y dio un brinco poniéndose en pie.

No pudo creer lo cerca que estuvo de correr al lado del francés y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero Camus se puso de pie jadeando y continuo su combate con la amazona. Milo se elevó con un brinco y se lanzó contra la amazona con una pierna estirada, decidió que se olvidaría que era una mujer y la alejaría de su _compañero_. Zuleika recibió el golpe de lleno en el costado y cayó al suelo pasándose los dedos por las costillas, asegurándose de que seguían ahí.

– Creí que nunca te levantarías – le dijo Acuario con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia nuevamente y pegaba su espalda con la de Milo.

– Gracias…

– Cállate y pelea…

La pelea se prolongó por lo que a Milo le parecieron horas, se había dado cuenta que son el permiso para utilizar su cosmo-energía, todos habían sacado lo mejor de sí mismos. Sintió la pesadez de sus brazos y las piernas le ardían por laceraciones que las rosas negras que Afrodita lanzaba sin cesar le habían provocado. Sus ojos le ardían ya por culpa del sol y el sudor. Se concentró en Camus y esperó a que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que tenía planeado.

Eran pocos los que se mantenían en pie ya, cuatro además de ellos dos y ninguno era del mismo equipo. Camus escaneó a los demás, comprobando los signos de cansancio y debilidad, que se acentuaban lentamente y cuando finalmente cruzó su mirada con el Escorpión, lo vio dirigirle una mirada entre cómplice y expectante. Acuario le sonrió asintiendo y ambos esquivaron ataques hasta estar a la misma altura y pegar sus espaldas.

– El plan… – comenzó Milo hablando rápido – tu atacas y yo te sigo.

– Tú enciendes tu cosmos…

– De acuerdo…

No fue necesario que dijeran más palabras, habían entendido cuál era el plan sin necesidad de más conversación. Camus se adelantó corriendo, haciendo gala de su velocidad, arrojándose contra Aldebarán dándole golpes certeros en el rostro, y cuando finalmente hubo abandonado su pose de defensa para mantener el equilibrio, tuvo sólo unos segundos para saltar y evitar que el ataque de Milo también lo golpeara a él.

Al repetir su táctica, ambos aprendices escucharon el murmullo general que se hizo cuando los espectadores se dieron cuenta que no había sido suerte y que ambos lo habían planeado. Volvieron al centro de la arena, pegando sus espaldas y mirando a los dos únicos que quedaban en pie y se enfrentaban entre ellos; Afrodita y Aioria.

– ¿Esperamos a que se maten entre ellos o los atacamos ya? – preguntó Camus, pero tras finalizar su pregunta, Aioria ya había vencido a Piscis.

– Yo me encargo… – inició Milo, pero se cayó al observar la expresión molesta de su compañero. Los dos aprendices se miraron fijamente unos instantes hasta que el francés soltó un suspiro y asintió molesto.

Milo se acercó a Aioria, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Aioria encendió su cosmos y le lanzó un golpe en el hombro que, de pronto, comenzó a arderle. El griego cayó al suelo, pero su orgullo lo hizo ponerse de pie nuevamente, con sus ojos azules encendidos de determinación, dispuesto a terminar ese combate a su favor. Sin embargo, Aioria volvió a encender su cosmos, mostrando que no por nada era el hermano y alumno del Caballero de Sagitario. Leo le lanzó su mejor técnica tan rápido que no fue capaz de esquivarla, sintiendo su cuerpo ser recorrido por espasmos violentos provocados por una clase de descarga eléctrica.

Milo cayó nuevamente al suelo en medio del silencio y el estupor general. Intentó levantarse pero sintió que sus piernas no iban a ser capaces de sostenerlo en pie por sí solas, iba a caer de nuevo al suelo cuando sintió que alguien detenía su caída. Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con Camus, quien lo puso de pie rápidamente y miraba a Aioria con una frialdad que no creía posible en él.

– ¿Me dejarás hacerme cargo ahora?

– No, ésta es mi pelea…

– Somos un equipo Milo, no es _tú_ pelea, es _nuestra_… – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió el cosmos de Camus encenderse al mismo nivel que el de Aioria y sintió que algo muy raro le invadía el pecho. Era un profundo sentimiento de desconcierto. – ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? – Luego continuó sin esperar respuesta – Te llevaré a las gradas y yo me encargaré – Antes de poder oponerse Camus hizo uso de su velocidad para llevarlo a las gradas y volver a su sitio.

Aioria sonrió en una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y soberbia, se colocó en posición y encendió su cosmo energía.

– Parece que son ciertos los rumores de tu arrogancia, Acuario. ¿Quieres llevarte la gloria de éste combate? – pero no recibió respuesta. Antes de darse cuenta, Aioria ya tenía a Camus a escasos centímetros de él con el cosmos encendido y el puño envuelto en una extraña y fría niebla. Sintió el frío golpe estrellarse en su pecho como miles de pequeñas agujas clavándose en él. Cayó al suelo lleno de rabia, levantándose de un salto, nunca antes nadie había conseguido derribarlo.

– ¿Arrogante…? no mucho más que tú – respondió a la pregunta con un tono que Aioria interpretó como una burla.

Camus volvió a encender su cosmos y lanzó varias ondas gélidas a Leo, quien las esquivaba a duras penas hasta que fue alcanzado en una pierna. Aioria soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió el hielo quemarle la piel, miró a su contrincante y su cólera aumentó al leer la expresión de triunfo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Aioria lanzó dos de sus golpes y aprovechó que Camus se distrajo esquivándolos para posicionarse a su espalda y clavarle la rodilla en las costillas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, Leo lo tomó entonces de un hombro descargando un rudo golpe a su cuello, llevándose todo el aire del francés. Antes de que éste cayera, el joven castaño lo jaló del descuidado cabello y lo lanzó al otro lado del Coliseo.

El cuerpo de Acuario se estrelló boca abajo contra la gruesa capa de arena dejándolo inconsciente. Milo no podía apartar los ojos de la espalda de su compañero, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de cólera del león. Siempre supo que Aioria era una persona impulsiva, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a esos extremos. Escuchó al caballero que auditaba el combate declarar al equipo de Aioria ganador, pero los espectadores no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Aioria dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del Coliseo, rengueando por su pierna aún paralizada por el frío, sin mirar atrás, sintiendo la mirada extrañada de todos y especialmente la de Milo, por su inusual despliegue de violencia y sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de él, sin embargo se sentía extrañamente satisfecho por haber sido capaz de vencer a Acuario y mostrar que no era el "invencible" como habían dicho desde que llegó al Santuario. Aioros se levantó y lo siguió hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

– Si que le dio una golpiza – dijeron a su espalda una vez que Oleg había conseguido despertar a Camus.

– Cállate, Afrodita. A ti no te ha ido mejor… – Afrodita iba a decir algo para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su maestro, quien le hizo una seña para irse.

Eneas se acercó a su alumno con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Sin decir nada se acuclilló a su lado y lo inspeccionó con la mirada, evaluando sus heridas. Al finalizar su análisis y comprobar que no tenía un hueso roto, el caballero de Escorpión le dio una palmada en el hombro y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie.

– Tú y ese Acuario…hacen un buen equipo – le dijo con un tono extraño que casi se parecía al orgullo.

– Fue idea de él…

– Aioria le dio una paliza, pero fue un gran combate chicos, te daré una hora para recuperarte.

– Maestro…

– Te espero a las cuatro, ni un minuto más – al terminar de hablar, Eneas se acercó a dónde Oleg examinaba la herida que su aprendiz se había hecho en la frente al estrellar el rostro en el suelo, colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo algo que Milo no alcanzó a comprender. Luego cruzó un par de palabras con el caballero y caminó a la salida del Coliseo.

– Ve a lavarte, Camus. Son golpes y heridas superficiales – dijo su maestro mirando sus brazos y tomándolo por el mentón para mover su cabeza –Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, por la noche continuaremos la lección de ayer ¿de acuerdo?

– Si – asintió reforzando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza. Camus subió las escaleras de las gradas y desapareció tras los árboles que se encontraban en lo alto de la edificación.

– Un combate formidable, tu maestro te ha enseñado bien. Si más de nosotros supiéramos pelear en equipo como ustedes acaban de hacerlo, éste lugar sería distinto – las palabras de Oleg fueron pronunciada con una frialdad que le erizó el vello de la nuca, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos mientras lo veía acercarse y sintió que sus ojos eran los más vacíos que había visto en su vida. Sólo pudo medio sonreír cuando el caballero puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello como aprobación.

Milo miró al caballero salir del Coliseo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar por donde Camus se había ido. Tardó unos segundos en decidirlo, pero tomó el camino por el que el Acuario se había ido.

Una vez dentro del bosque, Milo sintió como el combate empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. Los brazos le dolían y el cuerpo entero, lleno de golpes y cortes, le exigían que se tomara un descanso. No llegó muy lejos cuando el cansancio por fin lo hizo tirarse bajo un árbol, cerca de un pequeño lago y cerró los ojos para descansar. Pero no llevaba mucho en eso cuando el sonido del agua al ser removida lo hizo ponerse alerta de nuevo, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo encontrándose con Camus, quien se lavaba en el lago sin parecer haber notado su presencia.

Milo se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del francés apenas tenía marcas, la blanca piel estaba perfectamente lisa salvo por algunas pequeñas manchas que mostraban la antigua presencia de costras. No pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por las abultadas cicatrices de su espalda fijando intensamente su vista en Acuario.

Camus pareció darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba y giró la cabeza mirando a Milo por unos instantes. Le sonrió y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se ponía la sucia camiseta. Se levantó y se acercó al árbol bajo el que descansaba Milo y se acostó en la hierba a su lado estirándose perezosamente.

– Peleaste muy bien hoy, gracias por quitarme a la chica de encima, creí que quería matarme a golpes.

– Creo que no le agradas mucho…

– ¿Tú crees? – Dijo con ironía soltando una risa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Mi maestro me dio una hora para recuperarme ¿y tú?

– Me dieron el resto del día…

– ¿En serio? ¿Quién te entrena, tu padre? – Camus le dirigió una mirada confusa al Escorpión – no es común que nos den "el día libre". – dijo abandonando su tono de burla al ver la expresión de su compañero. – Creo que debo irme, están por dar las cuatro y no quiero ganarme unos buenos azotes… – Milo miró al chico sentado a su lado, lucía pensativo y ausente dentro de sus pensamientos.

El joven de ojos azules escudriñó la expresión de su interlocutor como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento, pero no consiguió nada más que ver un rostro extrañado. Era la tercera vez que Camus escuchaba una frase como esa en lo que llevaba del día, se preguntó si era una ley empírica que el castigo corporal fuera parte del entrenamiento y se preguntó por qué era el único a quien parecía sorprenderle.

– ¿Es común aquí? – preguntó de improviso tratando de solventar sus dudas, sin embargo la pregunta confundió un poco al Escorpión, quien lo miró sin entender – los azotes... ¿eso es común? – Milo abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada y decidió tomarse unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

– Forjan nuestro carácter… debemos estar acostumbrados al dolor…

– ¿Es esa la excusa que te han dado o lo inventaste tú para justificarlo?

Milo iba a decir algo, pero las palabras parecieron desvanecerse ante la verdad que acababan de revelarle, volvió a cerrar la boca y se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole al otro una expresión que Camus no supo bien cómo interpretar.

El Acuario acababa de llegar al Santuario y todo se le antojaba extraordinario. El Recinto Sagrado le pareció el lugar más hermoso sobre la tierra, tomando en cuenta que lo único que había visto en los anteriores cinco años, había sido kilómetros de hielo. El Patriarca se había mostrado particularmente interesando en él y la reputación que presidía a su maestro, le había dado su momento de fama. A Camus le había resultado fascinante.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del lado oscuro del Santuario y se dio cuenta de la verdadera suerte que era estar bajo la tutela de Oleg. El castigo corporal no era algo que su maestro usara, si llegaba a castigarlo era con ejercicios más intensos, difíciles o que retaban su fuerza psicológica.

– Debo irme… – dijo el Escorpión levantándose, algo aturdido por la conversación. Camus lo despidió levantando una mano recibiendo un gesto similar del otro.

– Nos veremos.

Milo siguió su camino, lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo cansado, con dirección a la Casa de Escorpión sin dejar de pensar en la curiosa conversación que acababa de sostener. Parecía que el Acuario cuestionaba más de la cuenta, cosa que le resultó interesante. Pensó en el entrenamiento y en como Camus se había tomado el tiempo de vigilar lo que sucedía con él y de mantenerlo a salvo; su lema personal era "pelear como si nadie estuviera cuidándote la espalda", pero parecía que para el francés no era así, nunca antes supo lo que era trabajar en equipo, pero acababa de aprender lo que era y que de verdad funcionaba. Milo sonrió, por primera vez alguien despertaba en él la palabra "_amigo"_ antes que la palabra "_contrincante". _

**~ .~.~.~ **

La valija golpeó el suelo produciendo un sonido sordo, seguido por el fuerte sonido que causó el gran cofre de oro al caer. En medio del silencio y la oscuridad de la onceava casa, permaneció completamente quieto con la mirada fija en la nada. Todo aún permanecía tal cual él lo había dejado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, la completa austeridad de su habitación permanecía latente aún bajo las polvorientas sábanas blancas que cubrían sus muebles.

Una cama, un viejo armario, un espejo y una silla junto a una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la puerta que guiaba a la antigua biblioteca, que perteneciera a las muchas generaciones tras de él, era todo lo que había en la recámara principal del Templo de Acuario.

Camus se movió por fin, quitando la tela que cubría el espejo y observando su reflejo. Sus ojos escrutaron su imagen como finísimas agujas intentando atravesar su propia dureza, pudo ver su fría expresión observándole, su rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada y se preguntó si lucía así de arrogante frente a los demás; "¿Quién eres?" fue la pregunta que de pronto le asaltó, como si una voz externa y extraña le estuviera susurrando al oído.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó al aire como si éste le pudriese devolver una respuesta.

Permaneció ahí, quieto y en silencio esperando que, por alguna razón, alguien contestara a su pregunta. Y fue entonces cuando decidió que las preguntas existenciales ya no eran para él, la curiosidad nunca le había venido bien a un protegido de Acuario. Desvió la mirada del espejo y se metió al baño para ducharse.

El gallardo caballero llevaba más de veinte minutos bajo el agua, y aún así no conseguía alejar sus tormentosos recuerdos y aquella extraña sensación de vacío y hastío. A su memoria volvió el rostro de Isaac mirándolo con admiración en contraste con la distante mirada de Hyoga, perdida en mundos distantes e intangibles a los que él jamás pudo acceder. Golpeó el muro con ambos puños rompiendo el mosaico de varios siglos de antigüedad, pero al caballero poco le importó, un diminuto hilo de sangre resbaló por el muro diluyéndose en el agua y desapareciendo en el drenaje. Deseó que su vida y sus problemas pudieran desvanecerse de esa manera, diluirse en el agua y desaparecer para siempre.

Todo estaba superándolo, sentía una carga muy pesada sobre sí y no era capaz de predecir si todo saldría de acuerdo a sus planes; pero debía cumplir su misión, protegería a Athena a costa de lo que fuera, aunque para ello seguramente moriría.

–Hyoga no es lo bastante fuerte para tomar mi lugar…no aún…

Camus cerró la ducha y salió del baño dejando un rastro de agua a su paso. No se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor ni de secarse la húmeda piel, sólo caminó hacia la cama con la intención de dormir y rogaba a su diosa, le permitiera descansar lejos de las pesadillas que venían torturándolo los últimos días.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto inconcreto de la nada, intentando dejar su mente en blanco y abandonarse al sueño, pero el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pedirle a Milo y lo que estaba por hacer, no dejaba de acecharlo con preguntas: ¿Sería Hyoga capaz de soportar? ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Estaría bien legarle a ese muchacho algo tan importante como lo era su armadura de Oro?

La respuesta a todo se resumía en un "no lo sé". Hyoga era solo un niño inmaduro, aunque, por supuesto, el era más joven cuando recibió su armadura hacía ya muchos años atrás. Pudo recordar su oposición a la mayor parte de las enseñanzas morales que su maestro Eneas le predicara con tanto ahínco.

– "Debes romper con el pasado y librarte para alcanzar la indiferencia".

En aquella época no quiso escucharlo y tampoco quiso entender el significado de esa "regla de los Acuario", de tan solo haber previsto lo que sucedería se habría sometido a todas esas reglas que consideró, alguna vez, absurdas. Que tonto fue, que equivocado estaba y ahora no podía permitir que Hyoga cayera en esos errores y se tropezara con esas cadenas que significaban sufrir por algo.


	4. Ayuda

Tardé un poco, pero finalmente está listo éste capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y aprovecho para agradecer todos sus comentarios =). Prometo ponerme a trabajar más para sacar los próximos capítulos más rápidamente. Es una lata editar el formato de los capítulos en ésta página, por lo mismo si alguien se ofrece a darme un tutorial sería increíble, en todo caso, perdonen que sea un gran bloque de texto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. – Ayuda**

Zuleika se dobló sobre sí misma devolviendo el contenido de su estómago, sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo y un espasmo involuntario le hizo dar una arcada mas, vaciando su última comida. El desagradable olor a sangre y carne putrefacta le picaba la nariz y le hacía llorar los ojos. Se maldijo por centésima vez y trató de ponerse de pie y colocarse la máscara, ignorando los cadáveres descompuestos a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué sucede _Zu_, los animales muertos te ponen mal del estómago? – logró pronunciar Sandro justo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

– Vete al demonio, Sandro – dijo, a duras penas, presionando su estómago y conteniendo sus náuseas. Se colocó su máscara y encaró a su compañero, quien había dejado de reírse y le dirigía una asesina mirada.

– No me llames así, niña – escupió el otro con desprecio y una clara expresión de cólera.

– No esperes que te llame con ese ridículo nombre de "_Máscara de Muerte_".

– ¿Sabes? Voy a dejarte aquí y cuando el maestro pregunte por ti, le diré que te moriste ahogada en tu vómito y no pude hacer nada al respecto… – al tiempo que terminó de hablar, el joven italiano se levantó de su lugar y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Zuleika escupió una serie de maldiciones al joven de cabello azul y apenas logró quitarse la máscara para vomitar nuevamente. Golpeó el suelo con los puños, estaba molesta y hastiada; le dolían las piernas y apenas podía mover los brazos. La ropa le quemaba sobre las recientes heridas de su último castigo, no soportaba el roce y si no se echaba a llorar era simplemente porque su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Aquel nuevo entrenamiento le pareció la idea más enferma que a su maestro se le pudo haber ocurrido. Se encontraba en uno de los límites del Santuario, al fondo de un profundo y oscuro acantilado con la misión de cruzarlo y llegar al Coliseo antes del anochecer y sin usar cosmos. El lugar estaba cubierto de maleza y vegetación marchita por la falta de luz solar, el suelo pantanoso alentaba su paso y la falta de comida en el día, mas el reciente castigo, la había dejado en las peores condiciones para pasar esa prueba. Sandro no había dejado de quejarse y criticarla desde que había iniciado su recorrido y tras cinco horas finalmente había terminado por abandonarla. No estaba sorprendida, ya había previsto que su compañero de entrenamiento haría eso en algún momento, pero no contaba con las condiciones en las que se encontraría. Se sentía enferma y demasiado débil para continuar, pero no podía quedarse ahí.

La amazona hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se puso de pie, continuando su ruta con un paso que era demasiado lento incluso para una persona común. Zuleika salió del acantilado, adentrándose en el bosque, tras varias horas, aunque había perdido la noción del tiempo hacía mucho, estaba segura que ya no tenía oportunidad de llegar a tiempo y cumplir con la prueba, el cielo estaba oscurecido y calculaba que ya pasaban de las once. Se dejó caer junto a un árbol bocabajo y pronunció palabras inentendibles, ya no valía la pena continuar.

La joven se dio cuenta que el estómago le reclamaba alimento, provocándole una punzada de dolor, pero soltó una maldición al darse cuenta que ya no tenía la fuerza para levantarse nuevamente. El frío nocturno se hizo más intenso y le calaba los huesos, el dolor le recorría el cuerpo provocándole espasmos involuntarios y el hambre no la dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera comida.

Cerró los ojos debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia; se encontraba tan quieta que si no fuera por el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de su pecho, podría creerse que estaba muerta. En algún momento debió quedarse dormida, por que cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo la luna menguante de aquella noche perfilaba la silueta fantasmagórica de las Doce Casas entre los árboles. Eran pocos metros los que la separaban de las escaleras que la guiarían a la Casa de Cáncer, pero estaba tan cansada que le parecía una ridiculez pensar en levantarse. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse; se sentó en el frío césped en lo que le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para evitar el mareo.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas parecieron no poder aguantar su propio peso cayendo nuevamente. Soltó una maldición y se recostó de costado sintiéndose frustrada. Estaba por hacer un nuevo intento cuando un sonido extraño hizo que Zuleika se detuviera en ipso-facto, hizo un ruido de interrogación y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen. A varios metros de él, pudo distinguir una sombra antropomorfa que se movía con agilidad en la oscuridad y tras un momento distinguió una cosmoenergía conocida.

– ¿Acuario? – la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, al mismo tiempo que la sombra salvaba la distancia entre ellos.

Cáncer giró quedando sobre su espalda distinguiendo a Camus entre la oscuridad. La amazona pensó que el francés lucía mucho peor que él y se preguntó cómo era que se mantenía en pie. El muchacho frente a ella tenía el rostro enrojecido como si se hubiera quemado, respiraba pausadamente como si quisiera recuperar el aliento y Zuleika pudo notar que sus labios y dedos tenían un poco sano color azulado. Camus se acercó unos pasos más con una actitud que la chica no supo bien cómo interpretar y cuando creyó que el joven iba a ayudarla, éste dio media vuelta adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque.

Soltó un suspiro y con ello pensó que los rumores sobre los "insensibles" Acuario, debía ser totalmente ciertos. Estaba por abandonarse a la inconsciencia cuando escuchó un par de voces a lo lejos. No logró reconocerlas, pero distinguió su nombre entre todas las palabras inentendibles que decían. Abrió los ojos para ver quién era el que la sacudía como si intentara despertarla y decirle que se encontraba bien, pero su vista estaba nublada y de su boca salió algo que se asemejaba a un quejido.

Entonces fue levantada del suelo por unos brazos fuertes, sintió el calor de la otra persona y el cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de enfocar la imagen de esa persona, pero solo pudo distinguir el cabello azul que el aire revolvía. Zuleika intentó decir algo nuevamente, preguntar quiénes eran, tratar de entender lo que estaban diciendo y evitar que, quien fuera, la cargara, pero no lo consiguió y lo único que pudo distinguir antes de quedar inconsciente, fue la voz del aprendiz de Escorpión.

– Tranquila, intentamos ayudarte.

Cuando volvió en sí, pudo escuchar voces que hablaban en susurros. Estaba desorientada, pero decidió no moverse de su posición, ya que las personas que hablaban parecían no haber notado que estaba despierta, en gran parte gracias a la máscara que aún traía puesta.

– Si que luces muy mal – comentó una de las personas, a quien Zuleika pudo reconocer como al aprendiz de acuario – se está volviendo costumbre en ti esto ¿no? – le reprendió con un tono negativo.

– ¿Es un problema que venga, Camus?– peguntó a su vez el otro en casi un susurro.

– Sabes que no, es bueno tener compañía. Es solo que siempre que vienes tienes una nueva herida…

– Si me quejara me iría mucho peor – dijo entre risas apagadas – ¿Y tu maestro?

– Mi maestro está en una misión, me dejó instrucciones para cuatro días – respondió encogiéndose en hombros para luego continuar – llegará en unas horas.

– ¿No te gustaría ser Escorpión unos días? A mí me gustaría ser Acuario – le dijo soltando una risilla. – Camus rió y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente fingiendo un estremecimiento – ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó señalando las quemaduras de su rostro.

– ¿Esto? – dijo sonriendo y pasando sus dedos sobre las heridas – Irónicamente el hielo quema ¿sabías?

– ¿Hielo?

– Tengo el vago recuerdo de que sabías que uso el hielo como técnica… – respondió con ironía gesticulando exageradamente.

– Eso lo sé – dijo Milo ligeramente ofendido – pero ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

– Entrenando… el aire frío y la nieve…

– ¿Aún entrenas en las montañas…semidesnudo?

–Es el único lugar en toda Grecia que está nevado… la altitud me mata – terminó la frase llevándose una mano al pecho y dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

– No respondiste mi pregunta…

– No entreno semidesnudo, uso las mismas ropas de entrenamiento que tú… ¡tranquilo! – Exclamó al notar la expresión del otro – Créeme, me he visto peor. Solo necesito hacer que la sangre vuelva a circular por mis extremidades – dijo poniendo las manos frente a su rostro y moviendo los dedos – el que necesita ayuda aquí eres tú, estas heridas son bastante profundas.

– Te lo dije, no es nada. Se curarán solas en unos días, mejor atiéndela a ella, se veía bastante mal y probablemente tengamos que llevarla a la Casa de Cáncer o donde la encontramos, si conozco a su maestro…que lo conozco, no le gustará nada saber que la ayudamos.

Camus no dijo nada y después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo algo nuevamente. Zuleika meditó las palabras de Milo y supo que tenía que volver al bosque, pues seguramente su maestro la buscaría ahí por la mañana, se debatió un momento y terminó sentándose en la cama y mirando a los dos jóvenes aprendices.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo; Milo dándole la espalda a Camus, quien limpiaba las heridas que el otro tenía por todo el dorso. A la amazona le pareció una imagen de lo más curiosa y emitió un sonido de interrogación, llamando la atención de los dos chicos. Camus sonrió, deteniéndose de su tarea y levantándose del suelo.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, el francés sintió la mirada que exigía una explicación. El Acuario mantuvo la calma y le acercó una bandeja llena de fruta y le ofreció un vaso de agua, la joven dudó un instante, pero al sentir nuevamente esa punzada de dolor en la base de su estómago, tomó un par de manzanas. Camus sonrió nuevamente dejando la bandeja en su lugar original y luego, haciendo una seña, Milo se giró de cara a una de las paredes y Camus se sentó detrás de él continuando con la limpieza de la espalda cargada de heridas. Al ver dicha acción, Zuleika se deshizo de su máscara y comenzó a devorar la fruta y a beber con desesperación.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no comes? – preguntó contrariado el escorpión por la forma en que escuchaba a la chica comer.

–Dos días… – respondió con naturalidad mientras terminaba con una manzana.

– ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

– Es parte de mi entrenamiento – logró decir entre un bocado y otro.

– ¿Tú entrenamiento? ¿Qué clase de loco te entrena?

– No hables así de mi maestro, Acuario. ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Exclamó molesta deteniendo su ingestión – mi maestro sabe lo que nos conviene y no haría nada que no nos sirviera en el futuro.

– Lamento si te ofendió mi comentario, es solo que…

– Se dice que tu maestro es demasiado blando contigo, Acuario. ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo colocándose nuevamente la máscara y sentándose al borde de la cama. Camus escuchó que Milo soltaba una risilla y le lanzó una mirada molesta, luego ladeó la cabeza para comprobar que podía girarse y encaró a la amazona.

– Mi maestro es tan duro y exigente como el tuyo y como cualquier otro, sólo nunca utiliza el castigo corporal, pero no sé si sus métodos son mejores sus retos, más que físicos, son psicológicos.

– ¿Pasas todo el día en la biblioteca de Deleg y por eso nunca se te ve entrenando? tu maestro debería enseñarte a pelear en lugar de enseñarte a leer… – dijo con ironía Zuleika y haciendo un exagerado ademán con las manos. Camus frunció el cejo y en un gesto que a Milo le pareció extremadamente extraño en su amigo, el francés se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

– Eres muy desagradable – alcanzaron a escuchar que decía Acuario justo antes de que la puerta se azotara.

Zuleika guardó silencio mirando la puerta por la que Camus había desaparecido; no había querido sonar tan arrogante con sus comentarios, tomando en cuenta que el joven la había ayudado. Se revolvió en su lugar mientras se reprendía a sí misma por no saber cuidar el tono en el que decía las cosas y, en general, por no pensar en lo que decía.

– Y todos dicen que el arrogante es Camus – Zuleika fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por la voz del muchacho que seguía en la habitación – Camus se arriesga demasiado con tenernos aquí y ayudarnos, niña. Deberías ser más agradecida – decía mientras se colocaba su remera y recogía el material que su amigo había usado para curarlo.

– Yo…lo siento – dijo avergonzada y jugueteando con la sábana.

– No te disculpes conmigo. Ahora está molesto, pero no tardará ni un minuto en olvidarlo, es una persona demasiado positiva y alegre como para enfadarse con alguien, volverá pronto – le dijo en una actitud despreocupada – ¿Qué hacías en ese estado en el bosque?

– No pude cumplir con un entrenamiento.

– Ya veo… – Milo no quiso preguntar qué clase de entrenamiento la había dejado en ese estado, conocía bien los métodos de Moses, que si bien era un hombre amable, la expresión demente de su rostro no ocultaba su lado más perverso.

Milo acomodó el botiquín y lo guardó bajo la cama sin decir nada, se desarrugó sus ropas y tomó una manzana de la bandeja mirando a Zuleika insistentemente.

– Debo irme, si mi maestro descubre que no estoy en la cama…me irá mal – dijo mirando por la ventana y luego el reloj en la mesa de noche.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Escorpión?

– Siempre vengo aquí. Desde el combate en equipos Camus y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos…

– Eso no responde mi pregunta…

– Eres muy altanera ¿sabías? – le dijo terminando su manzana y haciendo un mohín molesto – Hace unos meses que Camus me ayuda a entrenar – empezó a decir llevándose una mano a la espalda – mi entrenamiento se ha vuelto mucho más duro y exigente, yo aún no podía seguir el ritmo me ha ayudado a mejorar mi condición y con mis heridas, el señor Oleg ha sido muy amable en convencer a mi maestro de permitirlo.

– Eso es contra las reglas… – fue lo único que atinó a decir la amazona.

– Las reglas dicen que bajo ninguna circunstancia, un Santo de Oro debe revelar los secretos de su signo si no son maestro y alumno. Camus no me muestra sus técnicas de hielo, incluso yo me siento completamente incapaz de sobrevivir en las condiciones bajo las que él entrena, ni siquiera me ha revelado los principios y valores bajo los que se le instruye, sólo me ayuda a aumentar mi resistencia con su rutina de entrenamiento físico – Zuleika se sorprendió de lo enérgico que Milo se había mostrado al defender al Acuario y solo asintió con la cabeza como muestra de que había comprendido – Si el señor Oleg no estuviera fuera del Santuario, seguramente le costaría una sanción muy grande a Camus tenerte aquí. No le causes problemas – dijo justo antes de salir y dejarla sola en la habitación.

Zuleika suspiró y por un instante se sintió celosa de que Camus tuviera un amigo en el Santuario, pero desechó ese pensamiento instantáneamente, sustituyéndolo por la necesidad de disculparse. La amazona estaba por salir en busca del joven francés, cuando éste entró a la habitación con un recipiente de agua caliente.

– ¿Te vas? – preguntó pasando a su lado con un tono neutro y dejando el recipiente en el suelo.

– Quería disculparme contigo, lo que dije no fue muy amable…

– No hay necesidad de que te disculpes – le dijo aún sin mirarla mientras se sacaba los zapatos y metía los pies dentro del agua.

– Acuario… en serio.

– Te lo dije, no hace falta – la interrumpió mirándola y sonriéndole – come un poco más, dos días es mucho tiempo.

– Gracias – dijo sentándose en la cama, al lado del muchacho y tomando una fruta de la bandeja – ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó dudosa tratando de iniciar una conversación.

–_Alsace, _Francia. ¿Y tú?

–Alemania…

– Eso explica porque eres tan antipática – Zuleika no supo cómo reaccionar ante su franqueza y decidió pasarlo por alto dando una mordida a su fruta.

– Mi maestro dice que los Cáncer son quienes tienen el mayor número de misiones fuera del Santuario.

– Junto a Escorpión y Piscis – confirmó la mujer junto a un movimiento de cabeza.

– Yo tenía ocho años cuando comencé a entrenar, mi maestro decía que era demasiado mayor. Por eso me he esforzado por demostrarle que no cometió un error en aceptarme… pero cuestiono demasiado y mi maestro no es muy feliz con eso… – dijo jugueteando con el agua sin mirar a la amazona – antes de eso, viví en un orfanato…

– ¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

– Lo siento, solo me gusta hablar… – dijo en tono de disculpa y soltando una sonrisa melancólica. Zuleika volvió a regañarse por su falta de tacto y decidió continuar la conversación.

– Yo vivía con mis padres, pero mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco. Mi padre no dudó en entregarme a mi maestro Moses cuando le dijo que yo tenía un cosmos dorado… creo que le recordaba demasiado a mamá – le contó observando la sonrisa del Acuario. Para Zuleika era un gesto muy inusual, pues la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar poseían una expresión fiera y orgullosa, pero la del joven a su lado era más bien despreocupada y feliz.

– Ya veo ¿y eres feliz aquí? – le preguntó curioso frotando sus manos para hacer calor.

– No me puedo quejar… – respondió tras unos segundos de meditarlo – ¿Dónde entrenaste todos estos años?

– En Siberia. Los Acuario somos Caballeros de Hielo y en Siberia están las condiciones idóneas para entrenar mi cosmos.

–Por eso no eres afín al clima griego.

– Ya no me molesta tanto – comentó gesticulando de forma graciosa, sacando una risilla de la chica – Me gusta hablar contigo, Cáncer.

– Eres extraño… – pensó en voz alta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde. Se rascó la nuca cuando Camus la interrogó con la mirada extrañado por el comentario – Es sólo que… siempre tienes una expresión alegre, incluso en los combates, pareces tomarte todo a la ligera. Es extraño encontrar a una persona como tú aquí.

– No es muy difícil, solo tienes dos opciones, estar de mal humor quejándote por la vida que llevas o agradecer por ello y estar de buen humor y tratar de ser feliz lo más que puedas con las personas que quieres.

– Es fácil decirlo, pero en un lugar como éste no es nada sencillo…estamos solos…

– Solo debes elegir como reaccionar ante cada obstáculo, situación o adversidad, debes elegir como influirá la gente en tu ánimo y elegir estar de buen o mal humor – le respondió poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiñándole un ojo – y al menos yo tengo a Milo para hacerme compañía, tú podrías ser mi amiga si lo aceptas.

Zuleika, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció tener una máscara puesta, pues gracias a ella Camus no pudo ver la creciente expresión de asombro que se había formado en su rostro, al igual que el rojo de sus mejillas. Camus se mantuvo en silencio después de eso y Zuleika comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, la chica miró el reloj y se levantó de un salto.

– Debo irme.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– No, ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

– Camus…

– ¿Huh?

– Me llamo Camus…me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme "_Acuario"_ – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente – ¿y tú eres…?

– Zuleika…

– Cuídate ¿de acuerdo, Zuleika? – Zuleika asintió, aunque aún sorprendida por la amabilidad del muchacho y la conversación que habían mantenido – entreno todas las mañanas por mi cuenta en el bosque, a las cinco, donde está el lago y luego desayuno junto con Milo. Si necesitas algo puedes encontrarnos ahí – Zuleika no supo bien que responder, estaba muy sorprendida por el ofrecimiento del otro, así que solo soltó un "gracias" y salió de la Casa de Acuario.

Camus permaneció solo en su habitación, con los pies metidos en el agua, nervioso al sentir el cosmos de su maestro entrar al Templo y cruzarse con la amazona. Continuó haciendo fricción con sus manos cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Oleg que lucía su armadura de Oro. El caballero soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente cuando su discípulo sacó los pies del agua y comenzaba a moverlos con dificultad, se acercó a él y revisó los dedos uno por uno, para luego pasar a los de las manos y comenzar a frotarlos entre sus palmas mientras lo miraba con severidad.

– Acabo de cruzarme con la alumna de Moses – le dijo en su típico tono que no dejaba notar ninguna emoción en particular. Su discípulo no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro con el flequillo – Hacemos todo lo posible por mantenerlos vivos, Camus. Pero ser parte de la Orden de Athena exige que tengan al menos la capacidad para luchar por mantenerse vivos. En el campo de batalla estarán solos, tendrán muchas heridas, quizá pierdan sus sentidos o algún miembro de sus cuerpos, pero eso no debe detenerlos nunca. Cumplí tu capricho de aceptar tu amistad con Escorpión porque sé que no te gusta estar solo y tener un amigo aquí en el Santuario es un lujo que no deberíamos rechazar, pero no abuses de mi condescendencia.

Oleg se detuvo de frotar los dedos de Camus, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente; su mirada, usualmente fría se había suavizado, el rostro con algunas arrugas y el cabello entrecano prematuramente lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Camus levantó el rostro, enfrentando a su maestro.

– ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que me hagas caso y acates todas nuestras reglas? – Camus no respondió, pero Oleg pudo leer la disculpa en sus ojos.

– Lamento no ser el Acuario que desea…

– Tu exagerada condescendencia y simpatía por los demás terminarán por convertirse en un obstáculo. No tengo nada en contra de las personas que muestran sus sentimientos y permiten que éstos intervengan en su juicio, así son las personas comunes. Pero tú no, tú serás un caballero...y espero que entiendas eso antes de que sea tarde.

– ¿Qué le pasó tan malo como para que me diga esto?

– Nuestro signo se rige bajo antiguas reglas y costumbres que el resto de los caballeros no entienden. Pero están ahí por una razón y tienes que entender que no te lo digo para molestarte, es por tu bien. Es bueno que tengas amigos, pero no formes lazos demasiado estrechos o terminarás herido, debemos alcanzar la indiferencia.

– Si así fuera, no se preocuparía por mí…

– Nunca dije que yo fuera un buen Acuario o un buen maestro – le respondió Oleg levantándose dispuesto a salir de la habitación de su alumno.

– Eso no es verdad, es el mejor maestro que alguien puede tener.

– Todos los aprendices dicen eso de sus maestros… – concluyó para luego abrir la puerta y quedarse inmóvil unos segundos – volveremos a Siberia en dos semanas… – dijo justo antes de salir sin darle oportunidad a Camus de decir algo.

Fuera de la Casa de Acuario, Zuleika observaba la oscuridad de su interior desde las escaleras, esperando no haberle causado problemas al aprendiz por haberse encontrado con el Caballero.

– Escorpión va a matarme… – dijo al aire justo antes de iniciar su camino hacia el bosque.


	5. Despedida

**Capítulo 4. – Despedida**

**.**

**.  
**

Zuleika se sentía tensa y nerviosa mientras caminaba, y no podía explicarse el porqué.

Era domingo y amanecía. El día había resultado muy agradable pues el comenzaba el sofocante calor del verano griego había sido sustituido por las frías mañanas y las frescas tardes del otoño. La joven amazona continuó su camino por el bosque en dirección al lago con pasos lentos y de pronto se le antojó una manzana de uno de los árboles, pero reconociendo que era un intento inconsciente de posponer su encuentro con Camus y Milo, pasó de largo frente al manzano.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde aquella vez que el aprendiz de Acuario le había hecho la invitación, pero no se había decidido hasta el momento en que, inconscientemente, se había levantado más temprano y sus pies ya la estaban guiando, y durante todo su trayecto, no había dejado de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

Cuando por fin comenzaba a acercarse al lago, se preguntó por qué no escuchaba las voces de los dos aprendices y por un segundo rogó que no estuvieran ahí. Sin embargo, entre los árboles distinguió la figura solitaria de Camus, que comía tranquilamente recargado en un árbol. Dudó un instante entre acercarse o irse y a punto estaba de marcharse cuando el francés la vio y ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, aún con la cuchara en la boca; como si intentara recordar quién era ella o qué hacía ahí. A Zuleika el gesto le pareció entre gracioso y extraño, pensamiento que la mantuvo sosteniéndole la mirada a Camus, quien por su parte, había sentido un rarísimo cosquilleo de emoción al verla parada frente a él.

– Creí que nunca vendrías – le dijo sacando el cubierto de su boca y alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo. Aún contrariada, la amazona se acercó a él y se mantuvo de pie observándolo – ¿Qué tanto me admiras? – preguntó levantando una ceja desconcertado.

– Nada… – respondió secamente y dirigiendo su mirada a lo que el muchacho consumía.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Puedes comer la parte de Milo – dijo sacando un recipiente de comida de su bolsa y ofreciéndoselo a la joven de cabellos azules – hoy no va a venir – completó aún con su expresión de desconcierto ante la rara actitud de la amazona. – ¿Te pasa algo?

– No, no… gracias – Zuleika se sentía agobiada, tenía la esperanza de poder irse, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, su cuerpo pareció actuar por sí mismo, sentándose junto al francés y aceptando el recipiente de comida.

La joven observó lo que sería su desayuno, para luego mirar a Camus y, señalando su máscara, el joven rió nervioso ante su torpeza dándole la espalda y continuando su ingestión. La amazona soltó un largo suspiro y se retiró la máscara verificando que el joven a su lado no la estaba espiando, para luego analizar mejor la comida, preguntándose que debía hacer ahora, y se sobresaltó cuando Camus, percibiendo su indecisión, le dijo que aquel platillo tenía por nombre: "_Foie de canard poële au choux à la paysane_" a lo que ella respondió con una interrogativa al no comprender lo que el francés acababa de decirle, al parecer, en su idioma natal.

– Pato… – rió Camus divertido. Zuleika volvió a mirar su comida y tomando un trozo se lo llevó a la boca.

– ¡Está delicioso! – Exclamó maravillada – Me encanta – replicó con la boca llena mirando al Acuario, quien sonreía ampliamente. Luego ligeramente entristecida por lo pequeña de su porción, finalizó con el desayuno. Estaba por ponerse su máscara nuevamente cuando observó cómo Camus le pasaba un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate.

–"_Cremeux chaud aux deux chocolats"_ – dijo nuevamente en francés, a lo que la amazona torció la boca y, a pesar de no poder verlo, hizo un gesto molesto a Camus.

– A mí en alemán o en griego, Acuario – le reclamó fingiéndose molesta y dándole una mordida a su postre.

– ¿Sólo alemán y griego? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa – Yo sólo hablo ruso además del francés y el griego – dijo fingiéndose abatido, obteniendo un bufido desaprobatorio de la amazona que comía con entusiasmo – ¿No vas a aplaudirme? – le preguntó conteniendo una risa al escucharla comer tan encantada. Zuleika casi se ahoga pues tenía la boca llena, alcanzó la botella de té y bebió de prisa.

– ¿Aplauso? – repitió intrigada.

– ¡No finjas que no te asombró mi talento para la cocina! – Zuleika abrió los ojos impresionada por la confesión del otro, no se había imaginado que Camus había preparado aquella deliciosa comida.

– ¡Esta bien, me quedé _muy_ impresionada! ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo en tono ácido y luego se mordió el labio al darse cuenta, que nuevamente, su tono de voz no había sido el más cordial – No tenía idea de que cocinabas.

– No te preocupes, en realidad yo no lo hice. Fue mi maestro y es la cena de anoche – dijo divertido por el tono solemne con que la amazona había hablado – le gusta la comida de mi país – dijo dando un sorbo de té y sonriendo.

Aunque la amazona no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la broma, soltó una sonrisa y desaprobó la actitud del acuario con la cabeza, colocándose su máscara. Se revolvió en su lugar sintiéndose muy incómoda con el repentino silencio y maldiciendo al Escorpión por no estar ahí para librarla de la inevitable conversación con el Acuario. Camus fijó su mirada en ella y pareció escrutar cada detalle de la máscara dorada, como si con ello pudiera saber cómo lucía el rostro debajo de ella.

– ¿Eres bonita? – dijo en un tono inocente, sorprendiéndola.

– No.

– ¡Modesta! Descríbete entonces – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

– Mis ojos son verdes –señaló a regañadientes y pensando que ese era el único detalle particularmente interesante de su rostro.

– Y hueles bien, también – agregó el francés arrugando la nariz.

– Menos mal – titubeó Zuleika ruborizándose incómoda y agradeciendo que el otro no pudiera apreciarlo.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa? – Camus hizo una pausa y levantó la ceja con gesto irónico – ¿Te molestó tener que acompañarme en mi desayuno?

– No es eso…

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene tan incómoda? –le interrogó con un tono de exasperación cruzándose de brazos.

– Me preocupa llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento, eso es todo – dijo con docilidad y desviando el rostro a un lado.

– Que no es la verdadera razón, pero obviamente la única que escucharé – se encogió en hombros – quizá sientas que mis modales son demasiado personales, ya que ni nos conocemos. Si es así, no pienses que es solo contigo, siempre he sido así. Soy un poco altanero.

– Si, ya me lo habían comentado – declaró ella sin antes pensarlo, cosa que pareció herir a Camus.

– Claro, como siempre, se me ha adelantado mi reputación. En ese caso, me sorprende que hayas venido.

– También a mí – señaló al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba en la frente y se regañaba por no pensar en lo que decía.

Visiblemente herido, Camus se levantó dispuesto a ir a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento y alejarse de la amazona que, inexplicablemente, le había provocado un dolor de estómago como si le hubieran golpeado muy duro. Sin embargo, la joven lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

–Espera, no fue mi intención ofenderte… – se intentó disculpar la amazona, pero Camus se deshizo de su agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las montañas. Claramente, en una batalla interna contra su enorme ego, la amazona tardó en correr detrás del muchacho para darle alcance, sosteniéndolo del brazo con un poco más de fuerza.

– ¿Qué quieres? Ya me di cuenta que no te caigo muy bien, no hace falta que actúes así. No volveré a molestarte – le espetó fríamente intentando zafarse de nuevo, pero la chica lo había tomado con inusual fuerza, haciendo que Camus compusiera una expresión entre fastidiada y confusa.

– Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? – Empezó a decir tras un largo momento de silencio – no soy la persona más amable del mundo, no pienso lo que digo y siempre estoy a la defensiva gracias a mi compañero… – se excusó avergonzada y soltando por fin al otro.

Camus la miró aún sin cambiar su rostro, que se había vuelto sorprendentemente similar al de su maestro y provocándole un estremecimiento a la chica. Reconociendo que aquella disculpa debió costarle un gran trabajo a la amazona, el acuario suavizó su expresión y le sonrió levemente dándole una palmada en el hombro para luego dar media vuelta, dispuesto a continuar su camino.

Camus dio unos pasos, presa de diferentes emociones encontradas. Lo más sensato, pensó, sería irse de ahí y alejarse de la amazona que no le permitía pensar claramente, para luego meditar el origen de aquellos sentimientos desconocidos. Pero la mano de Zuleika lo detuvo una vez más. Acuario se quedó donde estaba, con la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su contacto lo afectaba y le aceleraba el pulso. Ambos se mantuvieron ahí por un tiempo indefinido encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Zuleika, sintiéndose ignorada y con una sensación de dolor inexplicable en el pecho, soltó a Camus dejándolo ir.

Zuleika lo miró alejarse, sintiendo el pecho acongojado y hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista, ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Al cabo de un rato llegó al campo de entrenamiento, donde su maestro charlaba amenamente con Eneas de Escorpión. A la joven siempre le había parecido extraña aquella amistad por lo contrastantes de sus personalidades. Se acercó al lugar donde su compañero había iniciado su calentamiento y respondiendo con un movimiento de cabeza al saludo que Milo le había enviado varios metros más lejos.

Aioria, quien se encontraba realizando un circuito a pocos metros de Milo, notó el gesto del escorpión y frunció el ceño, se detuvo limpiándose el sudor rústicamente con un brazo, dando por terminada su carrera y acercándose al joven de ojos azules.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó sin rodeos el joven león tomando desprevenido a su amigo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sin detener sus estiramientos, Milo.

– ¿Desde cuándo tú y esa amazona se saludan? – le dijo con ironía.

– ¿No se puede ser amable con una compañera? Vamos Aioria, sólo fue un gesto amistoso.

– Amistoso… – repitió aún sin convencerse – No estarás metiéndote en líos con amazonas ¿verdad?

– ¡No seas tonto! – exclamó entre ofendido e impresionado – Sólo hemos charlado un poco y somos amigos, nada más…

– Has pasado mucho tiempo con ese Acuario ¿eh, Milo? – le dijo tomando nuevamente por sorpresa al de ojos azules, quien los había abierto sin entender a qué venía todo eso.

– Somos amigos – le contestó sin abandonar su expresión.

– No es algo… ¿antipático? – preguntó haciendo un mohín gracioso y relajando un poco al escorpión, quien ya se había detenido completamente de su calentamiento.

– Para nada, sé que te llevarías bien con él – le contestó sonriente, sacando una mueca dudosa a su amigo de ojos verdes.

– Luce un poco prepotente… – murmuró volviendo a pasar una mano sobre su rostro para quitarse el sudor que seguía cayendo – hay muchos rumores sobre él…

– No creerás todo lo que dicen ¿o sí?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por quién me tomas? Es solo que… últimamente se han escuchado cosas…

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? – lo interrogó notando la duda en el rostro del castaño – Aioria ¿A qué viene esta conversación? Tú no dices las cosas sólo porque sí… habla ¿Qué clase de cosas? – volvió a preguntar más insistente.

– De cómo pasas el tiempo con Acuario – respondió Aioria tras unos momentos de meditar sus palabras, mirando a Milo seriamente. El escorpión tardó un momento en descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras, pero una vez que lo hizo produjo una expresión despectiva y habló con asco.

– ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo pueden inventar algo así? ¡Camus y yo…!

– No lo dicen por Camus… – le interrumpió el otro torciendo la boca y pensando que quizá había hablado de más.

– ¿Qué…entonces…? ¡Aioria, no creerás que…!

– Yo no creo nada Milo. Pero se dice…

– Se dice, se dice… ¡Son solo chismes! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de gente vive aquí? – exclamó conteniendo sus ganas de gritar y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su maestro. Aioria, por su parte, tardó un momento en decidir qué hacer, pero corrió tras su amigo hasta alcanzarlo.

– Nadie cree esas estupideces, Milo, cálmate. Me gustaría conocer a Camus y sólo… no debí decirte esto.

– No, no, está bien. Soy un exagerado. Te caerá muy bien, es increíble… – le respondió intentando tranquilizarse.

– Lástima… – dijo encogiéndose en hombros, sin embargo Milo no entendió su comentario y lo miró confundido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Me gustaría tratar con él, para ver si es tan increíble como dices…

– ¿Pero?

– ¿No lo sabes? Él y su maestro volverán a Siberia en tres días.

Por un momento, el Escorpión quiso creer que lo que decía su amigo era broma, peo Milo lo conocía bien y pudo darse cuenta que lo decía en serio. Con lo mucho que le gustaba hablar a Camus y lo malo que era para guardar secretos y callarse las cosas, Milo estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiera comentado de su regreso a Siberia, sobre todo estando tan próximo el viaje.

– No lo sabía – dijo aún sorprendido. Aioria había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al ver a su hermano mayor detrás de Milo, mirándolo de brazos cruzados con una expresión molesta claramente fingida.

– Aioros…

– Aioria, te he dicho que no distraigas a los otros aprendices. Si Eneas te regaña, no voy a defenderte – le dijo despeinando a ambos jóvenes – y tú tampoco deberías dejarte mal influenciar Milo– le dijo con una sonrisa y luego caminando con la clara intención de que Aioria lo siguiera. Sin más remedio que seguir a su hermano y maestro, el menor se despidió de Milo y caminó velozmente detrás de Sagitario.

Milo torció la boca, aun descolocado por la conversación que había tenido. Pero la voz de su maestro llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Camus, ya a enorme distancia de los campos abiertos de entrenamiento, caminaba sin demasiado ánimo en una actitud poco usual en él y que a su maestro no le pasó desapercibida. Oleg caminó al lado de su aprendiz hasta las faldas de las montañas que les había servido de lugar de entrenamiento desde que habían llegado al Santuario. Siguiendo la rutina normal, Camus se estiró y calentó sus músculos para iniciar el ascenso hasta la cima nevada del lugar.

– Espera Camus – lo detuvo su maestro justo cuando estaba por iniciar – hoy llevarás la armadura de Acuario a cuestas – le indicó señalando con la mano el cofre a su lado. Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido e intercaló su mirada entre la armadura y su maestro, a quien no había visto deshacerse de su armadura en ningún momento.

Oleg aseguró las correas del cofre y luego, sin decir nada más dio un gran salto subiendo ágilmente por la montaña, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Atónito aún, el muchacho se acercó al cofre maravillado. El oro de la caja brillaba maravillosamente bajo los rayos del sol, pasó una mano sobre los detalles grabados y sonrió: era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca la armadura para él solo.

Cuando cargó la caja a sus espaldas, el peso le hizo tensarse unos momentos. Había realizado ese ascenso miles de veces desde que había llegado al Santuario, pero ese día se sentía estresado y temeroso. Aseguró nuevamente las correas y se acostumbró al peso antes de imitar a su maestro y dar ágiles saltos para llegar a la cima.

Una vez arriba, en la pequeña explanada donde entrenaba, dejó el cofre en el suelo y se estiró moviendo sus brazos y su cuello, sintiéndose significativamente más ligero sin el peso extra, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba su maestro. A pesar del frío tenía calor, la nieve le cubría los talones y el sudor se le empezaba a congelar en la cara, por lo que rápidamente aceptó la toalla que su maestro le ofreció, para librarse de la escarcha que se había formado en su cara.

– ¿Te sentiste diferente? – le preguntó Oleg rápidamente, mirándolo.

– Mucho, nunca creí que pesara tanto.

– ¿Pesada? eres un debilucho – le dijo en un tono frío y seco, pero sacando una carcajada de su alumno. No era común que Oleg bromeara y aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones.

– No me quejé del peso, maestro. Sólo comenté que me imaginaba que era más ligera.

– Es una armadura de oro, Camus. Una de oro macizo… – le respondió sin cambiar el tono de su voz, pero lejos de sentirse burlado, el francés torció la boca en un gesto de desconcierto. ¿Dos bromas en menos de cinco minutos?

– ¿Qué lo tiene tan de buen humor? – preguntó curioso por el origen de aquellas bromas.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó a su vez dándole la vuelta a la pregunta de Camus.

– Cumpliré trece en febrero – respondió frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero Oleg ignoró completamente su mirada exigente de respuestas y se acercó al cofre, cargándolo con suma facilidad con una mano y entregándoselo a su alumno.

– Cargarás con ella todo el días hasta que te acostumbres a traerla a cuestas – le ordenó secamente aumentando la indignación del muchacho, pero tragándose sus replicas y cuestionamientos, Camus cargó el cofre y miró a su maestro esperando sus próximas ordenes – sube y baja de la montaña unas… cien veces. Cuando termines, ven a buscarme – le indicó dándole la espalda y sentándose en una roca cubierta de nieve en posición de loto.

Sumamente extrañado, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la nuca de Oleg. Torció la boca y decidió apartar de su mente el extraño comportamiento de ese hombre para iniciar con el entrenamiento. La armadura pesaba y hacía su paso más lento; se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba acostumbrado a cargar con peso extra y eso sí que representaba un gran problema.

Una vez que hubo terminado con las cien vueltas que le habían ordenado, Oleg abandonó su meditación para acercarse a su pupilo y observarlo unos instantes. El joven jadeaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras su rostro, perlado por el sudor, comenzaba a escarcharse por el aire congelante que los golpeaba y marcando las primeras quemaduras en los pómulos y la nariz. Pasando por alto esto último, el caballero dorado le indicó a su aprendiz que se quedara en su lugar mientras él se alejaba unos metros y se ponía directamente frente a frente con Camus. Sin comprender el propósito concreto de aquello, el cuerpo del francés se tensó expectante, pero fue sólo hasta que Oleg tomó una posición de pelea cuando el niño, aunque sorprendido, se preparó para el inminente ataque.

– ¡Diamond Dust! – escuchó justo antes de que el viento congelante lo golpeara directo en el estómago. Contrario de otras veces, el peso extra sobre su espalda al que aún no se acostumbraba, le había vuelto lento, impidiéndole saltar a tiempo para evitar el ataque. Oleg no esperó a que su alumno hiciera el intento por levantarse, lanzando el mismo ataque otra vez golpeándolo nuevamente.

Con algo de desesperación, apretó los puños, y saltó con dificultad evitando exitosamente un tercer ataque. Pero el peso del cofre lo jalaba hacia atrás haciéndolo caer, por lo que en medio de su evasión de las ráfagas congelantes que su maestro lanzaba inmisericorde, tuvo que darse el tiempo de ajustar las correas al mismo tiempo que preparaba su ataque. La concentración que exigían tantas acciones juntas, hicieron que la adrenalina invadiera el cuerpo del menor, sintiendo el corazón latir con mayor velocidad para satisfacer las demandas de calor y oxígeno de su cuerpo. Miró al caballero dorado frente a él, escrutando calculadoramente su expresión y esperando pacientemente el momento justo para atacar, aquella era una batalla de habilidad más que de velocidad y fuerza, pues Camus estaba consciente que, pese a que su maestro no sobrepasaría el cuarenta por ciento de su poder total, no había punto de comparación entre los dos.

Consciente de su desventaja, Camus escrutó el paisaje rápidamente midiendo meticulosamente la distancia que los separaba y trabajando en un plan. La batalla se prolongó más de lo que al joven francés le hubiera gustado, entre saltos y evasiones no había tenido oportunidad de contraatacar, pero fue en una milésima de segundo en la que se dio cuenta que entre ataque tendría a penas un pestañeo para actuar. Esperó otro ataque de su maestro y justo estaba preparando uno nuevo cuando la ráfaga de viento congelante golpeo su pecho escarchándolo. Lejos estaba el ataque de Camus de haberle causado algún daño al caballero de oro, pero aquella muestra de habilidad y destreza satisficieron las expectativas de Oleg, quien dio por terminado el combate.

Una vez que comprobó que su maestro no volvería a atacarlo, el aprendiz de Acuario se tiró al suelo en un intento por recuperar el aliento y recuperarse de la impresión. Su maestro se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello limpiadle la cara con rudeza.

– Bien hecho. Pero aún te falta mucho, estás a la mitad de mi poder.

– Jamás podré ser tan poderoso como usted – respondió rápidamente el muchacho con actitud condescendiente.

– ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? No puedes estancarte en pensamientos tan idiotas, debes superarme, ser mil veces mejor que yo – le afirmó con rudeza y componiendo una expresión severa – Será tu generación la que peleará las Guerras Santas, si no eres tan poderoso como yo, entonces no servirás de nada – terminó de decir con la más cruda frialdad que poseía.

Impactado ante la afirmación de su maestro, el pequeño Camus abrió los ojos incrédulo y sintiéndose realmente estúpido. Pero admiraba tanto a su maestro que no se sentía capaz de llegar a superarlo.

– Yo soy un reemplazo temporal – soltó Oleg sin rodeos acabando con el momento de silencio que se había producido – Yo peleo por los mismos ideales y amo a Athena con toda mi alma. Pero yo no estaré aquí para enfrentarme a ejércitos y a dioses. He enfrentado peligros, pero nada comparado con lo que tú vas a enfrentar en el futuro. Mantente consciente de eso, Camus.

Camus respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, sintiendo una leve vergüenza frente a su maestro. Nunca se había sentido realmente capaz de llenar todas las expectativas que el Santo de Acuario había puesto en él y eso lo hacía sentir realmente mal. Oleg se había esforzado por no solamente instruirlo en la batalla, también le había enseñado a leer y a escribir; junto con muchas otras lecciones teóricas, convirtiéndolo en alguien digno de servir a la diosa de la sabiduría. Pero, pese a todo, nunca había sentido que realmente aquel hombre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

– Tienes dos años para mejorar tus habilidades, mínimo quiero que consigas estar a mí nivel – le empezó a decir creando una expresión sorprendida en el menor – Nuestro Santo Padre me ha permitido hacer tu combate por la armadura en dos años más – le respondió cambiando por primera vez su expresión a lo que se parecía mucho a una sonrisa.

Incrédulo, Camus parpadeó varias veces mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar las palabras de Oleg. Luego su rostro pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa y rápidamente a la felicidad. Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre Oleg estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo sin importarle las reglas de etiqueta que su maestro se había esforzado tanto en enseñarle.

Oleg se dejó hacer, para luego separar a su pupilo tomándolo por los hombros y despeinándolo en un gesto cariñoso que rara vez Camus le había visto hacer.

– Serás el caballero más joven en conseguir tu armadura – le dijo cambiando su tono a uno lleno de ternura y emoción, quería a Camus como a un hijo y no podía negar que aquello le producía mucho entusiasmo.

– ¿Cree que estoy listo? – preguntó aún sin poder creer todo lo que sucedía.

–Si no lo estuvieras, jamás permitiría que me dejaras en ridículo frente a todo el Santuario – le dijo poniéndose de pie – no hemos tenido una emoción así desde que Aioros peleó por su armadura – concluyó tomando el cofre del suelo y colocándoselo a Camus nuevamente.

– Dos años… no puedo creerlo… tendré quince años maestro.

– Saga y Aioros obtuvieron las suyas a los diecisiete – le dijo hinchándose de orgullo y aumentando, con toda intención, el ego de su alumno – Camus… – empezó a decirle en un tono algo dudoso – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo con ternura y provocándole todo tipo de emociones a su aprendiz.

– ¡Maestro! Todo se lo debo a usted.

– Volveremos a Siberia para completar tu entrenamiento, en dos años debes ser perfectamente capaz de vencerme en el combate por tu armadura. – y con esas palabras, Oleg dio por terminada su conversación e iniciando nuevamente con la preparación del día.

El día del viaje había llegado. Los tres días que faltaban para su retorno a Siberia, pasaron increíblemente rápido para el aprendiz de Acuario, sus maletas estaban listas al igual que él para la vuelta al helado paisaje ruso. En aquellos tres días, cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con su entrenamiento o con su viaje de vuelta a Rusia, no le había llamado la atención, desapareciendo de la vista de todos como ya era costumbre.

Oleg y Camus caminaban rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento para buscar a Milo. El aprendiz de Acuario había tardado varias horas en conseguir el permiso para hacerlo y por lo mismo, caminaba velozmente por el camino. Camus llegó al campo de entrenamiento, donde sabía que encontraría a su amigo, antes que su maestro. Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba practicando contra los árboles y rocas. Nada más sentir su presencia, Milo se detuvo y sonriendo miró a su maestro pidiendo permiso para encontrarse con él, recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de Eneas. El escorpión se acercó al francés limpiándose el sudor con los brazos.

– Me dejaste sin desayuno por tres días – fue la bienvenida del escorpión.

–Lo siento, mi entrenamiento se volvió más duro y no pude avisarte – le respondió disculpándose con una leve sonrisa y subiendo los hombros.

– Esta bien, te perdono – le dijo bebiendo agua de su botella.

– Vine a despedirme, Milo – le dijo tras un momento de silencio, provocando que el escorpión hiciera una mueca y emitiera un gruñido – no te ves sorprendido.

– Aioria me dijo que volvías a Siberia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– No quería irme – se sinceró bajando la cabeza, para luego sonreír y mirar a Milo – Voy a extrañarte – le dijo abrazándolo y recibiendo unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Separándose de su amigo, el francés miró al Santo de Escorpión que se había puesto en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del muchacho.

–Volveremos a vernos – le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – ¿Cuándo vuelves?

– Dos años… – le respondió

– Bueno, se pasarán rápido. Mientras tanto cuídate ¿de acuerdo? Y cuida de ese maestro tuyo, que ya está algo viejo – Camus rió y asintió con la cabeza, divertido por el comentario de Eneas. El caballero levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Oleg que esperaba a su alumno.

El Santo de Escorpión se acercó a su compañero y, mirando la escena de los jóvenes frente a ellos, le saludó con algo de burla.

– Nunca creí que aceptarías tan fácilmente la amistad de esos dos, pero debo admitir que ha sido de gran ayuda para Milo – dijo Eneas mirando de reojo al caballero de Acuario.

– No encontré ningún motivo para oponerme, Eneas.

– Me dijeron que tienes permiso para entregar la armadura en dos años.

– Así es, está listo para…

– ¿Volverse como tú? ¿Al mismo precio? – le preguntó interrumpiéndolo y en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharlo –Siempre fuiste una persona seria, pero todos sabemos perfectamente a qué precio ganaste tu armadura ¿no estás pensando hacer lo mismo, verdad?

– No hay otra manera en que aprenda esa técnica y tú lo sabes – le respondió zanjando toda objeción.

Camus se acercó a su maestro hizo una leve reverencia a ambos caballeros dorados y un gesto a su amigo, comenzando a dar pasos para marcharse junto a su maestro, pero se detuvo nuevamente girándose – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños – Milo sonrió ampliamente y salvó la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo nuevamente, agradeciendo las felicitaciones – despídeme de esa amazona, no la encontré por ningún lado.

– Yo le digo a la chica – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose con un gesto.

Una vez que Camus desapareció de su vista, Milo suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que iba a extrañar al francés.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos!

Pues como prometí, no tardé mucho en ésta nueva publicación. Algo largo el capítulo; ya se me está haciendo maña =/ jeje.

Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones, la primera es que en la parte donde dice que Camus será el más joven en conseguir su armadura, no lo inventé yo: es verdad. Sólo que en la historia original, Camus la consiguió a los siete años.

La segunda es que, sí, es otoño y sí es noviembre; pues como algunos saben y si no, se están enterando, Milo cumple años el 4 de noviembre.

Bueno, me despido no sin antes agradecer infinitamente a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y por dejar sus comentarios que me animan. Ya los he contestado y si me falta alguien envíenme un PM para hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así como también se agradece a quienes no los dejan pero que igualmente gustan de ésta historia. No leemos la próxima.

=D


	6. Cero Absoluto

**Capítulo 5. – Cero Absoluto**

**.**

**.  
**

La noche hacía varias horas que se había cernido sobre toda Grecia, hacía frío y el cielo estaba cubierto de oscuros nubarrones ocultando la luna y privando de toda luz a la sede del poder de Athena. La oscuridad cubría cada rincón del Santuario, dejando a la visión nocturna y a su cosmoenergía, el trabajo de ver lo que había a su paso; pero caminaba con tal seguridad que no parecía importarle que todo a sus ojos fuera una masa amorfa.

Milo de Escorpión lucía su brillante armadura de Oro y de sus hombros caía una pulcra y blanca capa que le daba un aspecto imponente, moviéndose elegantemente en las sombras, con agilidad y con su cosmos ligeramente encendido. Desde que todos los caballeros se reunieron en el Santuario, la alerta era máxima y esa noche le tocaba guardia.

El Santo de Escorpión recorrió los límites del Santuario y escaneó cada rincón usando su cosmos con desgano. Su moral se había visto fuertemente afectada por la conversación que había mantenido con Acuario pocos días atrás y eso también había menguado su ánimo de realizar dicha tarea, que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer cumplir. Resopló cansado y fastidiado, adentrándose en el bosque al lado de las Doce Casas; había santos de bronce y plata vigilando por todo el Santuario, su presencia no era del todo necesaria.

—Bien, sólo seremos tú y yo —le pronunció al silencio como si éste le fuera a devolver una respuesta. Se sentó debajo de un árbol sintiendo la suave brisa que le golpeaba el rostro; sólo quería y necesitaba sentirse tranquilo.

Miró lo que lo rodeaba; solo árboles, el canto de los grillos y algunas aves lejanas, centinelas que cuidarían de su privacidad en ese lugar. Pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el lago que se encontraba a unos metros de donde él se estaba sentado, se mantuvo quieto pensando en cuando fue la última vez que había estado ahí: habían pasado años. A su mente regresaron las muchas veces que había estado ahí, en compañía de Camus y Zuleika compartiendo el desayuno y entrenando, los recuerdos saturaron su mente provocándole una severa jaqueca, pero no parecía querer separar la mirada de ahí. No supo con claridad cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en silencio sumido en sus recuerdos y escuchando sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el oscuro espejo de agua; pero lo que sí supo, fue lo que interrumpió su retroceso de memorias; una voz susurraba palabras que no lograba comprender, se levantó de su lugar y dio un par de pasos tratando de encontrar a la persona que emitía esos susurros.

Aquella persona se acercaba por detrás, aún susurrando, dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Camus con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja como si estuviera recitando una oración. Milo abrió la boca si saber exactamente qué decir, por ende volvió a cerrarla. Camus se detuvo frente a él abriendo los ojos y mirándole sin ninguna emoción en particular

—Deja de mirarme así ¿quieres? —Camus desvió la vista de Escorpión y lo rodeó sentándose exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde él había estado segundos atrás— ¿Qué pasa?

Sin saber que decir o hacer y también si saber porque sencillamente no se iba de allí y dejaba al caballero solo, el guardián de la octava casa se sentó a su lado.

—Camus… ¿de verdad es necesario que hagas esto? — preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio, con la mirada clavada al frente sin atreverse a mirar al francés.  
— ¿Sabes Milo? La muerte es solo el comienzo de muchas cosas —Milo no respondió, arqueó una ceja solo porque era lo más apropiado que hacer ante esa situación—, en la vida cometemos errores, amamos, lloramos, reímos, pero es cuando nunca sabes realmente quien eres o que es lo que quieres, en cambio en la muerte, es verdad que da miedo, pero no es miedo en realidad, solo es confusión ante lo desconocido. Entonces, al morir liberas toda esa carga que la vida te daba y descubres lo que realmente eres y deseas… ¿curioso no? La muerte es mucho más pura que la vida misma —termino su frase con un suspiro mientras con suavidad tomaba un poco de pasto suelto, lo contempló en la palma de su mano y de nuevo una suave brisa se lo quitó.  
—No me hagas esto… — Camus respondió encogiéndose en hombros, sin embargo, para Milo sus palabras habían tenido mucho más significado que el que Camus quería expresar.

Milo lo miró entonces con intensidad, tratando de ver más allá del rostro de hielo que tenía su amigo. Encorvó la boca y compuso una expresión de impotencia, para luego aspirar hondamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—No puedo hacerlo…—le dijo entonces con un tono mezcla de la impotencia y la desesperación. Camus se puso ligeramente tenso para luego girar el rostro y encarar a su amigo.

—Hasta ayer aún estabas dispuesto a ayudarme — le recriminó con voz calmada.

—Camus, no quiero que hagas esto. No estamos seguros de que el Patriarca…—empezó a decir, pero se calló por la cruda mirada que le lanzó el francés.

— ¿No _estamos,_ o no estás seguro? —le refutó, pero luego suspiró para tranquilizarse— ¿Desconfías de mí?

—Camus, te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo. Pero…— se interrumpió, dudando en continuar.

— ¿Pero?

—Lo que dices…no puedo creerlo. Por años he visto a Aioros con los peores ojos, lo he despreciado y he maldecido su nombre por traición y ahora tú… no puedo creer lo que me dices con tanta facilidad.

—Créelo Milo, te estoy diciendo la verdad. El Patriarca es un impostor, Aioros no intentó matar a Athena, fue él.

—Destruí la Isla de Andrómeda —dijo en voz baja y agachando la cabeza.

—Seguías órdenes — dijo; pero contrario a reconfortar al escorpión, el tono neutro con el que hablaba lo exasperó más.

— ¡¿Órdenes de quién, Camus? ¡¿De un impostor, de un traidor? —explotó al fin con los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada.

—Y ahora estamos por redimir ese error, sólo…

—No quiero que mueras —confesó interrumpiendo al Santo de Acuario —No puedo permitirlo…

—Nosotros permitimos que Athena se criara lejos del Santuario. Lo peor de todo es que estuvo mucho más segura fuera de aquí, nosotros somos los culpables de todo; ni Aioros, ni Saga… todos nosotros que fuimos tan ciegos — habló con clama, pero su tono reflejaba algo de furia — es humillante admitirlo, pero esos Santos de bronce han sido más leales que nosotros mismos, por eso debemos ayudarlos a superarse.

—Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que dices…

— ¿Crees que Mu se autoexilió por gusto? ¿Que el maestro Dohko ha vivido sin comunicarse por años por gusto? Date cuenta de la realidad, _Escorpión_— al escuchar la última palabra, Milo se levantó de un salto apretando los puños y sintiéndose herido.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo creerte semejantes cosas…no me pidas que no ataque a los rebeldes — le espetó con advertencia.

—No importa lo que hagas con los otros caballeros, me basta con que dejes a Hyoga para mí. Yo me encargaré de él —le dijo poniéndose igualmente de pie.

—No lo haré. Es como si me pidieras traicionar mis propios ideales.

—Jamás te he pedido ayuda antes — le echó en cara, dándole la espalda al ojiazul y haciendo ademán de irse. Milo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó desesperado: esa era una verdad tan incontrovertible, que pese a su voluntad…haría lo que Camus le pidió y eso lo sabía, por eso estaba tan molesto.

— No es justo, no es justo que hagas lo mismo que tu maestro siguiendo TUS tontas reglas ¡te olvidaste de todo lo que eras! ¡¿Todo lo que me decías eran mentiras? ¡¿Palabras vacías? ¡Todas esas palabras de aliento, de optimismo! ¡Toda mi vida he sido entrenado para ser un asesino, Camus, UN ASESINO! — le gritó sin poder retenerse más —Soy un asesino, todo lo que hice lo hice creyendo que era por la causa de Athena y ahora...ahora tú me dices que todo fue en vano, por la avaricia de un...un traidor —continuó, bajando la voz, pero las palabras se oían temblorosas. Camus lo miró largamente sin inmutarse.

—Todas esas palabras, olvídalas. Nunca las dije y ya nada importa —le dijo, provocando que el rostro de Milo se descompusiera por la incredulidad.

—¿Nada importa? ¿Zuleika no importa? ¿Yo ya no importo? ¿Es así como solucionas todo? ¿Es ésta la indiferencia de la que te jactas ahora? Sacrificarse no es un acto de indiferencia, ese alumno tuyo te importa...de lo contrario no harías esto.

—Nunca dije que fuera un buen maestro...o un buen Acuario—dijo ignorando de manera olímpica el rostro asombrado y lleno de angustia de su amigo.

—Está bien. Si esos caballeros de bronce logran llegar hasta mi templo te advierto que yo mismo los pondré a prueba...si mueren, incluso ese alumno tuyo, no merecían llegar hasta tí—y dicho ésto, el gallardo caballero dio media vuelta, caminando lo más rápido que podía sin perder la compostura.

—Gracias —pronunció Camus al aire cuando Milo desapareció de su vista.

Se sentía un desgraciado, él tenía razón, cada palabra que había salido de la boca del escorpión era cierta y le habían caído como un balde de agua fría; pero ya era tarde, por que ya no sabía como expresarse, ya no sabía como pedir disculpas ante los comentarios hirientes que lanzaba a la única persona que se había mantenido a su lado, a pesar de su indiferencia y su frialdad. Su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido, quería correr tras de él y decirle que le importaba, que no era cierto lo que acababa de decir, que Zuleika importaba, que la extrañaba y no la había olvidado. Pero su cuerpo le desobedecía, quedandose estático.

Ya era el hombre que su maestro siempre quizo que fuera, a un precio muy alto, pero ya era el Acuario que dictaban las bitácoras ancestrales de la biblioteca privada de la Casa de Acuario. Sólo esperaba que Hyoga no siguiera sus pasos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El caballero sacudió de un manotazo los copos que caían sobre sus hombros. Cada ráfaga de viento le asestaba un nuevo zarpazo, la nieve le caían sobre la desprotegida piel y el hielo ya había comenzado a endurecer la punta de sus cabellos; pero el hombre parecía indiferente ante el aire congelante. Su paso se mantenía firme, enterrando los pies en la nieve mientras se acercaba al adolescente que yacía en el suelo y que tragaba bocanadas de aire glacial que penetraban en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Oleg se plantó delante de Camus dirigiéndole la más fría e indiferente mirada que poseía.

—Levántate — le ordenó con voz grave y componiendo una expresión de enojo.

Como pudo, Camus reunió toda su fuerza y voluntad para incorporarse. Dificultosamente se puso de pie, sosteniéndose el brazo congelado en un inútil intento por soportar el dolor, observó a su maestro con fiereza, preparándose para el próximo ataque; sin embargo, tras interminables segundos, el ataque no llegó. Oleg seguía inmóvil frente a él; dirigiéndole una mirada que no reflejaba absolutamente nada; ni decepción, ni enojo, ni preocupación: nada. Alerta, se irguió reuniendo su cosmos en su puño y lanzando una onda congelante, pero el caballero de Acuario la detuvo, sin ninguna dificultad, con una sola mano.

—No puedes atacarme con esto, no es lo suficientemente frío —le dijo aplastando con la mano el pequeño trozo de hielo que se había formado. Luego, le dio la espalda. Sorprendido y desesperado, Camus intentó dar pasos hacia el frente, pero algo se lo impidió. Dirigió la mirada a sus pies y, soltando un gemido, los encontró congelados: había perdido, de nuevo.

Camus mantuvo sus ojos azules en el hielo que rodeaba sus pies, avergonzado de sí mismo. Oleg recogió una piedra del suelo y luego miró a su alumno, liberándolo de su hielo y, encendiendo su cosmos, colocó una mano sobre el brazo congelado para curarlo al momento. El cálido cosmos de su maestro, sólo logró que el francés se sintiera humillado y más avergonzado aún, pero, pese a que su rostro reflejaba otra cosa, se mantuvo firme al contacto.

—Para poder congelar las cosas, Camus —comenzó a hablar el mayor con tranquilidad—, debes recordar que debes detener no aplastar los átomos de la materia —dijo mostrándole la piedra que llevaba en la mano y congelándola con su cosmos—cuando dije que tu Polvo de Diamantes no es lo suficientemente frío, me refiero a que no lo es más que el mío.

—No entiendo… —empezó a decir, pero una mirada de su maestro le indicó que no lo interrumpiera.

— Hace tiempo te enseñé que todo en el Universo está formado por átomos— dijo recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza de su alumno—, a más velocidad, la temperatura es mayor; a menor velocidad, la temperatura disminuye. Los caballeros de hielo tenemos un poder diferente al de otros guerreros de la orden, porque, mientras que otros Santos destruyen la materia aplastando sus átomos, nosotros la congelamos disminuyendo su movimiento — luego hizo una pausa que mantuvo por varios segundos de tensión, analizando las reacciones de su alumno —. La temperatura en la que ese movimiento se detiene por completo se llama Cero Absoluto: la temperatura a la que todo, todo se congela. —finalizó guardando un prudente silencio.

— ¿Cero Absoluto? —repitió abriendo los ojos sorprendido, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza.

—Un combate entre Caballeros de Hielo se decide por quien se acerca más al Cero Absoluto. Quien más se acerque a él será el vencedor.

—Por eso dijo que mis técnicas no son lo suficientemente frías. Mi aire congelante no iguala el suyo —afirmó agachando la cabeza.

—Alcanzar el cero absoluto, incluso ir más allá de él, es una proeza que sólo un Santo de Acuario puede alcanzar. Ni siquiera el Santo del Cisne o de Corona Austral pueden hacerlo —le indicó sin separar la vista del camino — para eso es necesario el séptimo sentido.

— ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a él? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi aire sea más frío? —preguntó dudoso el menor.

—Tienes la técnica, la habilidad e incluso el poder, Camus. Sólo debes despertarlo. —le dijo deteniendo sus pasos y colocando una mano en el hombro de su pupilo para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo?

—Lo lograrás en el combate por tu armadura —le aseguró con tal firmeza que Camus casi le creyó.

— ¿De verdad lo cree maestro?

—Sí. Toda la presión que significa ese combate te hará esforzarte al máximo y será el momento en que alcanzarás el cero absoluto. Además, sólo debes vencerme…fácil ¿no?

—No bromeé, maestro —rió Camus, sintiéndose más animado y reiniciando su camino a la cabaña.

— Para entonces, habrás aprendido la Ejecución de Aurora — le dijo caminando a su lado y llamando toda la atención de su alumno, quien lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo.

—Es la última técnica que te enseñaré, lo último que tengo por enseñarte —dijo Oleg serio, devolviéndole una mirada de severidad. Camus seguía sorprendido, pues había creído que su maestro ya le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber; después de todo, el combate por su armadura sería en unos meses más.

—Creí que me lo había enseñado todo ya — le espetó sin dejar su sorpresa.

—Llegarás a mi edad y jamás dejarás de aprender cosas nuevas. Pero ésta técnica, Camus, es nuestra técnica máxima y ha pasado por generaciones de maestros a alumnos, al sucesor de Acuario.

— ¿Por qué no me la enseña ahora?

— Aún no estás listo, sólo cuando puedas alcanzar el Cero Absoluto, vas a ser capaz de copiar esa técnica y aprenderla. Se requiere de un gran sacrificio, quiero que te mantengas consciente de eso y también quiero que recuerdes cada una de las lecciones que te he dado, cada uno de los principios que rigen nuestro signo…aunque no estés de acuerdo con ellos, va a llegar el día en que lo entenderás todo —le aseguró colocando una mano en la cabeza de Camus, despeinándolo y con la voz, por primera vez, cargada de emociones. Impresionado por lo que había escuchado y por la actitud tan fuera de lo común de Oleg, Camus se detuvo y apretó la mano de su maestro con determinación.

— No lo defraudaré.

—Lo sé, Camus. Lo sé. —Oleg reafirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza y esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

Entre los girones de espesa bruma seguían un camino invisible, pero que ya conocían de memoria. Los constantes crujidos de las ramas que cedían al peso de la nieve, les indicó que se encontraban muy cerca de su cabaña, aunque delante de sus ojos sólo había una mancha oscura que apenas oscurecía la blanca nieve.

Entraron a su cabaña, donde Oleg se dirigió directamente a la chimenea para encender el fuego, el frío no les molestaba ya, pero no despreciaban el calor del hogar. Camus pasó los leños a su maestro en silencio, mientras las llamas se avivaban. Una vez que se aseguraron de que no se extinguiría, ambos se sentaron en la alfombra observando los leños consumirse.

— ¿Ya empacaste? —preguntó Oleg con los brazos cruzados y mirando el techo.

—Sí. Estoy muy emocionado por volver.

—Eneas tenía razón después de todo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Dos años se pasan rápido.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo éste nuevo capítulo, que tardó un poco, y es que me costó la parte emocional entre Camus y Milo del inicio, pasó por varias versiones, pero ésta fue la que finalmente me convenció, espero que sea de su agrado y no se decepcionen. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, por aquí en la página o por PM pueden dejarlos.

También aviso que no habrá actualizaciones hasta el 20 de Julio, pues me voy de vacaciones al pueblo de mis padres, jaja. Osea, alejada de todo tipo de tecnología =P, pero como me voy junto con mi laptop, adelantaré mucho el trabajo.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen la historia. Agradezco especialmente a **yunianora, Neferu, Abby **y** Scorpiomasei** por su apoyo y sus agradables comentarios, a ellos dedicado el capítulo =).

Nos leemos en tres semanas! ¡No se desesperen! xP


	7. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 6. – Reencuentros**

**.**

**.  
**

Camus estaba tenso y nervioso hacia el final del viaje en el transiberiano, desde Verjoyansk hasta Moscú. Bien podrían haberse trasladado a pie y haciendo uso de su cosmoenergía, lo que sin duda les habría ahorrado muchos días; pero a él y a su maestro les gustaba disfrutar de la travesía que representaba viajar al Santuario desde su lugar de entrenamiento en las heladas montañas de Siberia.

El camino era largo, pero resultó muy agradable. Para su alivio, no hubo niebla ni los atrapó una tormenta de nieve y, a pesar de su gran tensión, logró apreciar la belleza del paisaje mientras recorría el camino. Cuando era pequeño, y debido a que nunca había salido de su país, se había imaginado a las montañas de Siberia como un terreno sombrío y austero, inhospitalario y hostil para los invasores.

Todo estaba muy alejado de la realidad. En vez de picos desolados, las montañas eran redondeadas y sensuales, rodeadas de la flora que lograba sobrevivir al clima frío. Las montañas, en lugar de ser negras y desoladas, eran coronas blancas con reflejos azules, salpicadas de verde, donde crecían las coníferas y abajo del manto de árboles yacían algunas casas con ganado y de cuyas chimeneas salía humo gris. A Camus se le antojaba maravilloso, había aprendido a amar ese lugar tan infecundo, que ahora, luego de dos largos años, abandonaba nuevamente para regresar al Santuario y al cual no tenía intenciones de volver, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

Camus ya pasaba por cuatro meses los quince años, su cabello era más largo pero infinitamente más arreglado que años atrás. Su piel parecía haber tomado un color más pálido y blanquecino, resaltando así el tono aguamarina de sus grandes ojos, los cuales tenía fijos en el paisaje tras la ventana. En sus manos tenía una propaganda que alguien le había regalado, la que había sido estrujada y arrugada sin compasión, culpa de su nerviosismo, pero sobre todo su emoción. Delante de él, en el asiento contrario del vagón, Oleg mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión tan ausente que fácilmente podría llevarlo a ser confundido con una escultura inanimada.

El francés terminó de destrozar el papel en sus manos y con un largo suspiro, hizo bolita la basura y la lanzó con precisión al cesto, para luego pasar una mano por su rostro y volver a fijarse en la ventana.

—No van a estar en el Santuario, Camus. Hazte a la idea —habló de pronto Oleg, tomando por sorpresa a su alumno, quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo por el susto.

— ¿Perdón?

— Escorpión y Cáncer—dijo con monotonía y sin dirigirle la mirada—. Recuerda que estás adelantado en tus entrenamientos, pero ellos se encuentran aún entrenando—le explicó acomodándose en su asiento.

—Pero… el señor Eneas y Moses deben estar presentes el día de mi combate —le dijo vacilante.

—Y no necesariamente deben llevar consigo a sus alumnos, bien pueden dejarlos entrenando mientras cumplen con su presencia —le indicó con severidad y dando así por terminada aquella breve conversación.

Camus bajó la cabeza con desánimo, para luego recostarse en el asiento con la intención de dormir un poco. La verdad era que esperaba volverlos a ver luego de tanto tiempo de no tener noticias de ninguno de los dos. Los había extrañado, sobre todo a Milo, y le habría gustado charlar con aquella amazona, después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto, las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellos. Pero su maestro tenía razón y era probable que aquello no sucediera hasta que Milo y Zuleika estuvieran listos para enfrentarse por sus armaduras.

Recostado en el asiento, pensó en su próximo enfrentamiento y nuevamente una rara sensación en su estómago se apoderó de él. No sabía si era la emoción o los nervios, pero sin duda no le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse indefenso y eso de por sí ya era malo, considerando su ansiedad y la sensación de intimidación que Oleg le provocaba sólo con verlo e imaginar lo que tenía por enfrentar. Pensó en los largos años de entrenamiento y en todo el tiempo que invirtió preparándose y, aún así, no se sentía completamente capaz de derrotar a su maestro.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos; trataría de dormir un poco antes de llegar a Moscú, ya que desde ahí viajarían a pie a la velocidad luz con dirección a Grecia.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

— ¡Pero, maestro…! —Milo intentó sonar lo más respetuoso posible, pero su rostro y su voz lo traicionaron, dejando en su lugar un rastro de enojo y reclamo que hizo que Eneas frunciera el ceño con disgusto y le dirigiera una dura mirada

—No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más —dijo con tono severo y dándole la espalda para irse; sin embargo, su alumno no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

—Tengo que estar ahí —sus palabras lo detuvieron, pero el mayor no se giró a verlo y sólo se irguió realmente irritado por la actitud de su alumno — ¡Ni siquiera estamos en el extranjero! ¡Tenemos al Santuario muy cerca! ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo ir con usted?

Milo no acostumbraba discutir órdenes, ni siquiera cuando algo no le gustaba o le parecía incorrecto; pero aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que lo hacía. Eneas estaba muy molesto ya, pues su alumno podía llegar a ser realmente fastidioso en esas situaciones; desde que le dio la noticia de que el Patriarca los había convocado al Santuario para presenciar el nombramiento de Camus a Santo de Oro y que él se quedaría en su sitio de entrenamiento, los mil y un reclamos que dejó caer ya lo tenían de un pésimo humor.

Eneas rodó los ojos fastidiado, pero sin dirigirle la mirada a su alumno continuó escuchado su perorata. Apretó los puños y tomó aire varias veces tratando de encontrar algo de paciencia en su persona; afortunadamente para Milo, y de alguna forma que sorprendió al mismo Eneas, la encontró. Haciendo acopio de esa milagrosa paciencia, lentamente se giró y regresó sobre los pasos que había dado, para volver a tener cerca al adolescente de cabellos azules. Escrutó su mirada con los ojos centelleantes por la ira para luego hablar con un tono tranquilo, pero que dejaba al descubierto su enojo y la advertencia de que si escuchaba una sola palabra más, las consecuencias serían devastadoras para la integridad física del menor.

—He dicho que te quedarás aquí continuando con tu entrenamiento. Mi estancia en el Santuario no será mayor a tres días y no existe ningún motivo de peso que me obligue a llevarte conmigo, para que estés presente en ese combate. Tu presencia no influirá de ninguna forma a que el aprendiz de Acuario gane o pierda su derecho a la armadura. Y…—agregó dándole la espalda y acrecentando su tono de represalia— que sea la última vez que me hablas así, Milo, tú y yo no somos iguales, que eso te quede claro—terminadas sus palabras, el Santo de Escorpión dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin permitir que Milo fuera capaz de continuar con sus reclamos.

Viéndose vencido, el joven griego gruñó molesto y soltó un fuerte golpe contra la pared de roca a sus espaldas, abriendo un grueso boquete en la piedra. Resopló y pateó unas piedras murmurando palabras que únicamente él entendió en medio de una rabieta, luego de sacar algo de su frustración, refunfuñó y se dejó caer sentado en la grava del suelo, se sentó de brazos y piernas cruzadas en aquel sitio, dispuesto a pasar así y ahí el resto del día, en obvio desacato de sus órdenes y en su versión de "rebeldía". Desde ahí, vio a su maestro marcharse, con la caja de su armadura a la espalda y sin mirar atrás.

Dando pasos grandes y firmes, Eneas salió de la cabaña que les servía de casa y sin dirigir la mirada hacia atrás; a la explanada donde aún se encontraba su pupilo. A sabiendas de que Milo le clavaba la mirada con ojos acusadores, no era que se sintiera culpable ni mucho menos, era sólo que no se encontraba de humor para aguantar el berrinche del muchacho. Sabía bien lo que significaba para su alumno estar presente en el nombramiento de su amigo, pero el aún Santo de Escorpión conocía la naturaleza de ese combate y era algo que definitivamente no permitiría que Milo presenciara.

No pudo evitar recordar el día en que Oleg recibió su armadura, muchos años atrás en una tarde de tormenta. Rememoró al Coliseo lleno a reventar por los ansiosos espectadores y a sí mismo sentado entre sus compañeros en los palcos de honor de los Santos de Oro, a la espera de que el último Santo se les uniera. Incluso pudo recordar el olor de la arena mojada y el contacto de la lluvia contra su piel.

En aquella época, como en la actualidad, eran comunes los nombramientos de caballeros y a lo largo de su entrenamiento presenció muchos de Santos de Plata y Bronce. Pero aquello era diferente, porque el nombramiento para Santo de Oro era distinto a todos aquellos que había visto con anterioridad. El aspirante debía demostrar que era digno de ella venciendo a su maestro en combate: un solo golpe que lo derribara era suficiente, pues lo que se buscaba era comprobar que el alumno había superado al maestro y asegurarse que cada generación, fuera más fuerte y más hábil que la anterior.

—"_Oleg nunca fue el mismo después de ese día"_—pensó mientras caminaba y no pudo evitar sentir aquel nudo en la garganta producto de la impotencia.

Presenció esa transformación, fue testigo de cómo su mirada se congelaba y su voz perdía todo rastro de emoción, como su cosmos pasaba de ser cálido a ser una fría expresión de su interior. Él era su amigo y no había podido hacer nada más que observar; aunque realmente tampoco era que pudiera haber cambiado algo. El joven que él conoció no había sido tan renuente con las reglas como lo era Camus; tampoco era tan alegre y mucho menos tan optimista, y sólo bastó aquel empujón para convertirlo en lo que era actualmente. Pero el francés era distinto y Eneas sabía que iba a afectarle mucho más y también sabía que Oleg estaba consciente de eso y que por ello había permitido la amistad entre sus pupilos: el Santo de Acuario esperaba que Milo **si** pudiera hacer algo.

Sintiendo aquella carga como propia, Eneas había tomado la decisión de dejar a Milo en la isla, sabía que su pupilo era muy torpe y, de dejarlo presenciar el combate, no iba a poder razonar de forma adecuada para ayudar al francés a salir adelante, por ello, mandaría por el griego tan pronto como diera inicio el enfrentamiento para que, al finalizar, el muchacho estuviera presente en el Santuario cuando se hiciera oficial el nombramiento: justo a tiempo.

Eneas gruñó cuando llegó al ancladero, donde lo esperaba el ferri que lo cruzaría desde la Isla de Milos al muelle de -. Se pasó una mano por su negra cabellera y resopló: ¿Por qué los Acuario tenían que estar tan locos y ser tan problemáticos?

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Atenas, el joven aspirante a Acuario no pudo ocultar su admiración por la belleza de la ciudad, pese a que ya había estado ahí muchas veces antes. Simplemente el exuberante encanto del lugar era hipnotizador y lo cautivaba en cada visita. Paseó los ojos por el lugar mientras se deshacía de su abrigo, cuando oyó a su maestro llamarlo, tomó su equipaje que consistía en una única maleta de viaje y corrió a alcanzarlo, para caminar junto a él con dirección al Santuario.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta que el pueblo de Rodorio se hizo visible en el horizonte. La animada gente del pueblo colindante con el Santuario, saludaba a Oleg al reconocerlo de forma respetuosa y dirigían miradas curiosas al joven francés. Cuando el Santuario de Athena comenzó a recortarse por el horizonte, el corazón de Camus empezó a latir rápido y muy fuerte, se relamió los labios con nerviosismo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

—"_Mi hogar"_ —pensó conforme se acercaban.

Cruzaron los límites, encontrándose con guardias que los reconocieron de inmediato, así como los más jóvenes que los miraban con curiosidad, pero que no se atrevían a acercarse al notar la dorada caja que Oleg llevaba cargando en su espalda. Ambos recorrieron el camino con dirección a las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, podrían haber llegado a la Recámara del Patriarca por los atajos que sólo ellos conocían, pero ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo tan lejos del lugar, que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de ir por el camino largo hacia el encuentro con el Patriarca.

Conforme subían las escaleras, a Camus le pareció que el lugar estaba muy silencioso y solitario. Sólo unos pocos cosmos conocidos se sentían desde los campos de entrenamiento. Aioria fue el primero en ser reconocido, junto a su hermano Aioros, el cosmos de Mu, proveniente del templo principal y Saga de Géminis en algún límite lejano; fuera de ellos, no logró reconocer el resto de aquellas cosmoenergías.

— "_¿Dónde están todos?"_ —se preguntó torciendo la boca.

—Parece que olvidas siempre que todos están entrenando —le respondió Oleg como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

El menor lo miró perplejo una fracción de segundo, pero luego se resignó a que estaría completamente solo en el lugar, al menos hasta el día del combate, cuando la obligada presencia de los caballeros de oro les exigiera volver.

Dentro de la Sala del Trono del templo principal, Camus sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Apretó los puños e intentó que su respiración se normalizara mientras se acercaba a la presencia del Patriarca. Una vez cerca de él, ambos Acuario se arrodillaron y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto para aquel hombre.

—Oleg, Camus, sean bienvenidos de regreso al Santuario.

—Gracias, señor —respondió Oleg levantando la mirada.

—Veo que has crecido mucho, Camus y también lo ha hecho tu cosmos. Es un gusto enorme ver que has hecho un excelente trabajo con tu pupilo, Oleg, estoy seguro que será un caballero formidable —Camus sonrió ante el elogio y se atrevió a elevar la mirada, apenas lo suficiente para ver de reojo al Patriarca.

—Le aseguro que no se decepcionará, su excelencia. Camus está listo para tomar mi lugar.

—Te veo muy seguro, no dudo de tu determinación ni de tu decisión para adelantarlo estos años.

—En dos días más se programó el combate, señor. Espero que no haya problemas.

—En lo absoluto. Será tiempo suficiente para que arregles todo y lo pongas al tanto de sus obligaciones…aunque estoy seguro que ya lo has hecho —Oleg respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Han trabajado duro durante años, así que pueden tomarse esos dos días libres de toda obligación. Los santos de oro faltantes comenzarán a llegar en el transcurso de esos días —con esas palabras, el Patriarca finalizó con la breve reunión, despidiendo a ambos Acuario con un gesto de la mano, que ellos contestaron con una reverencia antes de salir del Templo Principal.

Mientras cruzaban la Casa de Piscis, Camus reconoció un par de cosmoenergías que no había sentido antes en el lugar, probablemente acababan de llegar igual que ellos. Se quedó quieto unos segundos en medio del salón de batallas del doceavo templo hasta que dos figuras se recortaron en la entrada contraria del sitio. Observó a ambos caminar con dirección a ellos y el francés repasó la figura que caminaba despreocupada, pero sin perder la elegancia, del viejo santo de Cáncer: sus cabellos rojos ya estaban salpicados con algunas canas y su rostro tenía algunas líneas marcadas que no tenía con anterioridad. A su lado caminaba una mujer casi tan alta como él y de largo cabello azul marino, con una máscara dorada y adornada con varias líneas negras que cruzaban su ojo izquierdo, lo que le daban un aspecto amenazador a la fiera expresión impresa en la máscara. Camus sonrió y levantó una mano moviéndola ligeramente para saludarla, gesto que ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego ofrecer una ligera reverencia a Oleg.

—Hola, Oleg —saludó Moses con voz alegre—. Creí que había salido de Sicilia demasiado pronto, pero me da gusto ver que no soy el primero en llegar —comentó con su natural tono despreocupado y aburrido.

—Saludos, Moses de Cáncer—contestó con aspereza.

—Tú siempre tan formal —rodó los ojos y luego puso las manos en su cintura dirigiendo su mirada al joven francés—. No puedo creer lo alto que estás, niño, pero sigues luciendo como un pingüino en medio del desierto—dijo arrugando la nariz para luego sonreír nuevamente —, creo que Zuleika tiene músculos más desarrollados que los tuyos —se burló el santo y finalmente, volvió a dirigirle la mirada al Santo de Acuario—. Si este combate es igual al tuyo hace años, estoy seguro que será… entretenido, Oleg.

— ¿No tenías otro alumno, Moses? —dijo, dando la vuelta al último comentario del cangrejo—No me digas que murió a causa de tus excéntricos métodos de entrenamiento.

— ¡Oh, no! Te sorprendería lo que mis muchachos aguantan—siguió el juego sin protesta—. Sandro no estaba muy interesado en venir y la traje a ella porque no puede perderse un evento como éste. Además, de dejarlos juntos, ten por seguro que a mi regreso uno de los dos estaría muerto…si no es que ambos —dramatizó, para luego sonreírle a Oleg y hacer un ademán pidiendo permiso para continuar, logrando así que el rumano se hiciera a un lado para abrirle el camino.

Camus observó a Zuleika y a su maestro alejarse, realmente sorprendido por lo mucho que había cambiado la amazona. Luego de apreciar sus espaldas por unos segundos, continuó su camino en dirección al onceavo templo, donde directamente entró a su antigua habitación, quitando las sábanas blancas y provocando que el polvo acumulado se revolviera en el aire.

— ¿Por qué no vas a pasear por ahí? Yo arreglaré este lugar —dijo Oleg cuando el muchacho ya había hecho que el polvo flotara por todo el aire del lugar.

Encogiéndose en hombros, el menor aceptó y salió del templo. Bajó los escalones corriendo y se paseó por cada templo, dándose la oportunidad de apreciar los detalles que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de observar por el poco tiempo que disponía para estar en esos lugares. Sonriente y relajado, cruzó el templo de Tauro pero en las escaleras chocó con un hombre, el impacto y la sorpresa lo hicieron caer sentado.

—Lo siento—dijo levantándose trastabillando. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del Santo de Escorpión.

La sorpresa lo acogió de tal manera, que no reaccionó de ninguna forma al saludo que Eneas le dio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de responder al saludo emitió un sonido extraño, decidió mejor no decir nada y sus ojos buscaron instintivamente a Milo, pero para su decepción, el Escorpión iba solo.

—Lo dejé en nuestro sitio de entrenamiento. Pero te envía saludos y te desea suerte—le dijo Eneas al leer en su rostro, los pensamientos del joven galo. Camus asintió decepcionado y le sonrió al Santo, dejándole el camino libre para que continuara su ascenso hacia el templo principal.

Cuando Eneas se perdió de vista en las sombras de la Casa de Tauro, Camus continuó su camino y se dirigió al bosque, con toda la intención de pasar el día en su viejo "lugar favorito" junto al lago. Nada más llegar al lugar, se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped y perdió la mirada en el blanco de las nubes. No supo cuando tiempo pasó tumbado boca arriba observando el cielo, pero no fue hasta que unos pasos lo distrajeron de su tarea de ver el movimiento de las nubes, cuando se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos, descubrió a Zuleika de pie a varios metros de él, entre los arbustos, dudando entre acercarse o no. A su mente, inmediatamente, volvió la imagen de la primera vez que la había visto ahí: con la misma actitud, pero más baja y con cabellos más cortos.

— ¿Siempre que nos veamos vas a hacer eso? —dijo alzando la voz y con una sonrisa pícara. Pero no recibió respuesta —Vaya, que mal…lamento no tener comida esta vez…

— ¿Comida? —preguntó la chica acercándose y recostándose a su lado, colocando sus brazos tras su nuca.

—La última vez, te convencí con comida —terminó de decir, imitando a la amazona y recostándose.

—No has cambiado nada. Bueno, quizá sólo estas más alto…y tu cabello luce decente.

—Supongo. ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves diferente…me gusta tu nueva máscara, es…linda—dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y soltando una risa.

—Gracias…creo. He estado muy bien, entreno en Sicilia, en Italia ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Nervioso?

— ¡¿Nervioso? ¡Creo que voy a desmayarme!

—Te irá bien.

—Eso espero—no volvieron a hablar, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir, por ello decidieron que lo mejor era permanecer callados mientras observaban el cielo —. Me alegra verte, Zuleika—dijo finalmente rompiendo con el silencio—, de verdad no quería entrar al Coliseo y no tener a ningún amigo apoyándome.

—Seguramente Milo estará aquí apoyándote —le animó la chica, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Camus negó con la cabeza sonriendo con melancolía.

—Él no vendrá, me encontré con Eneas y me dijo que lo dejó en su lugar de entrenamiento…

— ¡¿No vendrá? Pero creí que Eneas…—pero se interrumpió a la mitad de su frase y luego soltó un gruñido—. Que mal, pero estoy segura que te estará apoyando desde donde esté, además…yo estoy aquí —dijo aclarando su garganta y agradeciendo tener la máscara puesta que ocultaba su sonrojo.

—Gracias… en verdad me tranquiliza. Aunque haya sido coincidencia—agregó resoplando con lasitud.

—No del todo…

— ¿Eh? Creí que tu maestro…

—Planeaba traer a mi compañero, pero cuando "el idiota" —continuó con sarcasmo— se negó a venir, no me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que me trajera a mí. De verdad quería verte recibir tu armadura, no quería perdérmelo.

—Vaya pues…gracias.

—No…está bien. Camus…

— ¿Sí?

—Quería…disculparme por la última vez… cuando Milo me dijo que te habías ido, yo… me sentí mal por cómo te traté y todas las idioteces que dije…

—No hace falta…

—Ya sé que tú todo lo perdonas y lo olvidas a los veinte segundos, pero de verdad quería disculparme…me agradas y no quería que mis palabras pudieran arruinar la amistad entre nosotros.

—No hay problema, Zuleika. Ya sé que eres una grosera y creo que yo exageré un poco, no hay nada por que pedir disculpas.

—No soy grosera…—se quejó la chica sentándose y mirando al joven que la acompañaba.

—Antipática, voluble, sarcástica… —comenzó a enumerar el galo con ayuda de sus dedos.

—Pues tu eres un cínico, prepotente, arrogante, descarado…—le refutó con rudeza y apretando los puños.

—Sí, sí, soy todas esas cosas malas y otras más…pero así te agrado —la interrumpió, dirigiéndole una mirada cínica —y tú me agradas aunque seas una enojona.

— ¡Bah! No sé cómo Escorpión te aguanta —finalizó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Camus soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirar el cielo, buscando formas en las nubes y sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Zuleika…—la llamó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por fin me pagarás el beso que me debes?

— ¿Sigues con esa tontería? De cualquier forma nunca acepté esa ridícula apuesta…

—Tampoco te negaste…

—Que nunca nadie te haya besado, no significa que yo deba hacerlo para satisfacer tu curiosidad y aumentar tu autoestima, _Acuario_—le dijo con tono ácido, provocando que el muchacho arrugara la nariz.

— ¿Quién dijo que nunca he besado a alguien? —le dijo cerrando los ojos y hablando con arrogancia—no serás la primera ni la única, no te creas tan especial,_ Cáncer._

No supo porque, ni tampoco entendió sus propias reacciones, pero cuando un extraño sentimiento de malestar y su instinto asesino se hicieron presentes en su persona, lo único que atinó a hacer fue levantarse e irse de ese sitio, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, ofendida y… ¿traicionada?

—Mujeres…—susurró el francés rodando los ojos y soltando un largo suspiro — ¡Eh, Zuleika! ¡No te enojes! ¡No seas celosa! —gritó al mismo tiempo que corría tras ella.

— ¡¿Quién diablos dijo que estoy celosa? ¡No seas ridículo! —gritó a su vez, girándose y con los puños apretados ¿Quién se creía? Zuleika dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse visiblemente enfadada.

Guardando una prudente distancia, Camus sonrió divertido, mordiéndose un labio para no soltar la estruendosa carcajada que se había formado en su garganta y amenazaba con salir; esperó un tiempo para que a la amazona se le bajara el coraje y luego corrió tras ella dispuesto a contentarla, aunque, conociéndola, no se lo dejaría muy fácil.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, queridos lectores cultos y conocedores.

Lo prometido es deuda, y a pesar de que no pude actualizar el día 20 como había dicho, por que mis vacaciones se alargaron y pasaré con mis padres hasta el día 31 en el pueblo... Así que hoy me conseguí un internet para traerles éste capítulo y comprueben que no he estado de floja, jeje.

Como dato cultural y aclaración del capítulo, la ciudad de **Verjoyansk**, que menciono al inicio del capítulo, es una ciudad de la República de Saja en Siberia Oriental y es conocida por sus bajas temperaturas y por ser el lugar más frío de Siberia. La media de enero es de -46,2º y la oscilación anual es muy alta, ya que en julio se alcanzan los 15,2º. Elegí las cordilleras del lugar por éste motivo, ya que me pareció la clase de lugar elegida para el entrenamiento de Camus.

Sólo me resta decir lo de siempre: muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y de dejar sus comentarios, así como aquellos lectores fantasmitas que de cualquier forma se están dando un tiempo para leer.

Especiales gracias a **Anny**, **Neferu**, **Lilulei Azul, Yunianora** y **Scorpiomasei**, que me han dejado sus agradables comentarios y nunca me fallan en enviarme su opinión desde que inicié éste fanfic.


	8. Ejecución de Aurora

**Capítulo 7. – Ejecución de Aurora**

.

.

Resguardado por la sombra del Coliseo, Eneas se estrujaba las manos, paseándose de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y con una extraña expresión de premura en el rostro. Se detuvo unos segundos, paseó la mirada por entre el mar de gente que formaba fila para entrar al lugar, donde se llevaría a cabo el combate tan esperado por todos; estiró el cuello un par de veces y al no encontrar a la persona que buscaba, continuó paseándose con nerviosismo y maldiciendo inacabablemente entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eneas?, te ves nervioso—por más que lo intentó, Eneas no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la inesperada aparición de un hombre, algunos años mayor que él y de largo cabello color chocolate y ojos color amatista, que caminaba con expresión divertida hacia donde él se encontraba. A su lado caminaba un muchacho de cabello corto y verde oscuro, mirada altanera y facciones visiblemente extranjeras.

—Dante, no te vi llegar—dijo, mirando fugazmente a ambos para luego darles la espalda y continuar con su escaneo—. Busco a mi sirviente, necesito que vayan por mi alumno a la isla de Milos ahora mismo y nadie ha sido capaz de hacerme el favor, y ese flojo de Iñaki que no aparece por ninguna parte, tal parece que deberé hacerlo castigar por abandonarme e irse a parrandear—dijo con tono ácido, paseando nuevamente los ojos por la multitud con una mirada fulminante.

—Hablando de esa forma parecería que eres tan fanático de la sangre y el sufrimiento ajeno como lo es Moses, recuerda que tus días como Asesino del Santuario ya se terminaron—dudó unos momentos en acercarse, pero finalmente dio unos pasos al frente para terminar con la distancia que lo separaba del escorpión.

—Hablas puras tonterías, cabra tonta—dijo con fastidio.

—Hablo con la verdad, bicho ponzoñoso—el castaño torció la boca y luego habló con voz extrañada—. Date por vencido, no vas a poder encontrar a nadie que vaya a Milos hoy, todos quieren ver este combate…incluidos los sirvientes—Eneas gruñó como respuesta y volvió a buscar a su criado con los ojos— ¿Para qué quieres enviar por Milo precisamente hoy? El combate iniciará en dos horas, jamás llegará a tiempo para verlo. Debiste traerlo contigo—sentenció, ya confundido por la actitud tan apremiante del pelinegro.

—No quiero que Milo vea el combate…—su interlocutor alzó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos sorprendido; gesto que el muchacho que se había mantenido callado y permanecía al lado del castaño, imitó.

— ¡No quieres que lo vea…!—repitió casi a gritos— ¡¿Acaso has olvidado el combate de Oleg? ¡¿Olvidaste lo que pasó ese día? ¡Esto no se repetirá hasta que Camus tenga a quien entregar su armadura! ¡Será memorable!—exclamó completamente incrédulo y con la quijada desencajada por la sorpresa.

— ¿Ahora quien es el fanático de la sangre y el sufrimiento ajeno? —se burló, consiguiendo que el otro santo hiciera un asco con la boca.

—Bien, entonces ¿para qué tanta prisa por que vayan por él? Envía a alguien cuando el evento haya terminado—rodó los ojos, fastidiado, para luego mirar al otro Santo, quien ya había vuelto a pasearse con ansiedad.

—Porque lo necesito aquí para cuando termine—contestó dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada y luego reparando en que su alumno continuaba en aquel lugar— ¿Por qué no entras al Coliseo de una vez, muchacho, no ves que tu maestro y yo estamos hablando? —le apremió con seriedad. El muchacho se limitó a mirar a su maestro, quien asintió con la cabeza para que se fuera; ante el gesto, el joven dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

—Ya se fue ¿feliz? Shura es un muchacho discreto, Eneas, no tienes porque ponerte histérico—pero el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y volvió a darle la espalda.

—No estoy histérico— murmuró, produciendo un siseo entre sus dientes apretados.

—Bien, no lo estás—le dio la razón con sarcasmo—, ahora dime: ¿Por qué lo quieres aquí? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Es un favor que me pidió Oleg.

— ¿Oleg pidiéndote favores? No te creo. Él no le pide favores a nadie.

—Pues lo hizo conmigo. Ahora ándate de aquí, deja de molestarme—el castaño frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

Sólo había dos razones por las que Eneas de Escorpión se comportaba tan grosero, ansioso y su sentido del humor parecía desaparecer de su persona: el primero eran las misiones a las que lo enviaban, donde, inevitablemente, se ponía de un humor de los demonios; sin embargo, eso no podía ser la razón ya que hacía muchos años que no lo enviaban a ningún lado a matar a nadie. Y, por supuesto, el segundo motivo se llamaba Oleg de Acuario.

Luego de constatar que Eneas no abriría la boca si no lo persuadía de hacerlo y que para ello primero necesitaba cumplir con su capricho, paseó la mirada por el lugar, imitando a su acompañante y posando los ojos en un par de Santos ataviados en sus armaduras doradas y que charlaban animadamente al otro extremo de donde ellos estaban. Una sonrisa maldosa se apoderó de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

—Ve y pídele a Saga que te haga el favor de enviar a Menkh por Milo. Sabes bien que ese muchacho no se aleja de Géminis nunca a menos que se lo ordene—dijo, señalando al más joven con la cabeza y hablando con inocencia fingida.

— ¿Saga de Géminis? —elevó una ceja con incredulidad e interrogándolo como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—Vamos, no seas tan antipático, es un buen chico—dijo con un dejo de burla—. Que no pertenezca a nuestra generación no significa que puedas subestimarlo y tratarlo así, el niño tiene el poder suficiente para matar a un par de nosotros, que ya somos unos vejestorios— luego rió ante el gesto reprobatorio y el reclamo silencioso que Eneas le lanzó ante tal afirmación—. Sabes que es cierto—finalizó entre risas.

—Claro que lo sé, no me lo tienes que echar en cara todo el tiempo, reconozco su capacidad y la aplaudo—farfulló tras unos segundos, molesto por el gesto insolente y burlón en el rostro del otro.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—No me agrada.

—Pero es tu única opción—sentenció encogiéndose en hombros y con una sonrisa que le irritó aún más.

— ¿No podrías hacerme tú ese favor?

— No, Medea también me abandonó luego del desayuno —encogió los hombros—, no creí necesitarla hoy y le di permiso de sentarse a ver el combate. Si tienes tanto apremio por que vayan por Milo, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo por tus prejuicios injustificados y tontos para Géminis. Mira, ahí está Menkh, te lo dije—habló mientras señalaba con su índice en la dirección donde Saga hablaba con Aioros, y empujaba al escorpión sin aplomo.

A regañadientes, el guardián del octavo templo se abrió paso entre la gente y se plantó junto al Santo de Sagitario, quien nada más ver al mayor se quedó callado, zanjando su charla con Géminis. Eneas dirigió una mirada escrutadora al menor, quien luego de unos momentos, elevó ligeramente una ceja a la espera de que el Santo hablara.

—Saga, lamento mucho molestarte, pero necesito un favor tuyo—la voz de Eneas sonaba cortés e indulgente, pero Saga fue capaz de distinguir la prisa y la ansiedad en ella.

—Lo que necesite, Eneas—respondió fijando su atención en él.

— ¿Podrías enviar a tu sirviente por mi discípulo? No te molestaría si no me urgiera el favor—dijo, mirando al hombre que se encontraba de pie, a una respetuosa y prudente distancia, detrás de Saga. Él alzó ambas cejas con credulidad y luego de comprobar que el escorpión hablaba enserio, se giró para mirar al hombre a sus espaldas y llamarlo con un gesto.

—Menkh, acompaña al Santo de Escorpión, hoy estarás bajo sus órdenes—le dijo con voz severa peero amable, para luego mirar al santo—. Dele sus instrucciones, Eneas, y no se preocupe por el tiempo. Envíelo a mí cuando haya terminado con sus encargos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Saga. Lo enviaré en unas horas, Milo no se encuentra lejos de aquí. Gracias nuevamente.

—Ni lo mencione—le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Luego de despedirse, dio media vuelta junto al alto muchacho, moreno y de espaldas fuertes que era el sirviente personal del guardián del tercer templo. A simple vista, se notaba que el muchacho no era ni remotamente griego y que, cualquiera que fuera su país de origen, estaba muy lejos de Grecia. Volvió a su lugar original, donde Dante se encontraba recargado en el muro del Coliseo y observándolo con una expresión inmensamente divertida. De reojo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que los dos dorados más jóvenes volvían a intercambiar palabras, mientras el de cabellos azules le dirigía una furtiva mirada y se encogía en hombros sin saber que responder a la curiosidad del arquero.

— ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil.

—No me fastidies—le dijo con rudeza cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado.

—No he dicho nada—se fingió contrariado y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Menkh ¿cierto? —dijo, dándole la espalda al castaño y quedando de frente al muchacho, que asintió sumiso y a la espera de sus órdenes—Necesito que vayas por mi discípulo a la Isla de Milos. Este es un mapa del lugar donde entrenamos y aquí hay dinero suficiente para el transporte. Necesito que estén aquí lo más pronto posible, para cuando finalice el combate sería lo mejor ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos, señor.

—Confío en ti. Es muy importante que él esté aquí cuando sea nombrado el nuevo Santo.

—El camino a Milos es largo, no puedo prometerle nada, señor—dijo mientras escrutaba el mapa, luego hizo una pausa y continuó—. ¿No cree que sería mejor que su discípulo viniera con ayuda de su cosmos cuando yo le dé el mensaje?

— ¡Por supuesto, no se me había ocurrido!—exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente— es una excelente idea, por favor, dile que Camus lo necesita, eso lo hará venir inmediatamente.

Menkh hizo una ligera reverencia como despedida y rompió a correr en dirección a la salida del recinto. Eneas lo observó alejarse, rogando porque llegara a tiempo y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber previsto los contratiempos. Permaneció inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en el sitio donde el joven había desaparecido, fue sólo cuando la pesada mano de Capricornio se posó en su hombro, que salió de su letargo y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Vamos Eneas, de verdad que estás raro, me estás empezando a preocupar...—pero luego guardó silencio y abrió los ojos cuando su cerebro hizo sinapsis y se dio cuenta de algo, sintiéndose, en ese mismo instante, como idiota por no haberlo notado antes—. Espera…¿Oleg te pidió un favor? ¿A tí? Ustedes dos no habían vuelto a hablar, lo que se llama "hablar", desde hace muchos años… ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras? ¡Voy a romperle la cara a esa hielera si…!

Dante, de pronto, había abandonado toda actitud de burla y voz alegre, sustituyéndola por una verdadera preocupación por el escorpión. Tenía motivos suficientes para sentirse preocupado, pues hace años, cuando ellos aún eran aprendices, Oleg y Eneas habían sido los mejores amigos y nunca había conocido amigos más unidos que ellos dos; sin embargo, luego de que el Acuario recibiera su armadura dorada, el aguador se había vuelto muy insensible y, pese a la insistencia del griego y a su dolor, éste no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta varios años después, cuando ya el guardián del octavo templo se había dado por vencido en recuperar a su mejor amigo. Ése también era el motivo por el que, tanto a él como a Moses, les desagradaba el rumano.

—No vas a romperle la cara a nadie, Dante—lo aplacó con una dura mirada, para luego bajar el rostro y exhalar un suspiro—. En realidad no "hablamos". Como dijiste, hace muchísimo tiempo que no hacemos eso, él sólo me pidió que cuidara de Camus y que me encargara de que…

— ¿Qué te encargaras de qué? —lo instó a seguir hablando.

—De que no se volviera como él—finalizó clavando sus ojos plateados en las amatistas de Dante.

El Santo de Capricornio dejó escapar un bufido molesto y separó los labios para empezar a soltar la sarta de insultos, que rápidamente habían llenado su cabeza, a Oleg, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por una voz familiar que provino de sus espaldas.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo pretende "el _loco_ de los hielos" que tú hagas eso?

Ambos santos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Moses cuando ya era muy tarde para silenciarse, pues parecía que el cangrejo había escuchado gran parte de su conversación y lucía en desacuerdo. El pelirrojo se colocó al lado del castaño y se recargó en él mirando largamente a Eneas, con aquella mirada que parecía querer atravesarlo de lado a lado.

—No creo que tu alumno pueda hacer nada por Acuario…al final, tú tampoco pudiste hacer nada— su voz sonaba burlona y sarcástica, a pesar de que su rostro reflejara algo de molestia y preocupación.

—Camus es diferente…

—Todos condenan a los Acuario por ser distintos, sin darse cuenta que nosotros mismos condenamos a nuestros alumnos de maneras peores. Tú, por ejemplo, heredarás a Milo un título y una calidad de asesino, igual que yo y ésta cabra legará la titánica responsabilidad de ser el Santo más fiel a Athena. En mi opinión, Camus es muy afortunado…—dijo con indiferencia y provocando que, tanto Eneas como Dante, adoptaran un gesto de aprehensión.

—Pero él, no podrá aceptarlo.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, de una u otra forma. Se enfrentará con la muerte miles de veces, tendrá que matar por Athena, matar por sus camaradas y matar para conservar su vida. A mi parecer, la manera en que se educa y entrena a un Acuario, es la mejor forma y la que deberíamos adoptar todos nosotros. ¿Lo puedes imaginar? No tendríamos problemas de disciplina, las ordenes se cumplirían al pie de la letra, habría una enorme diplomacia y no dudaríamos en dejar atrás a un compañero por cumplir una misión…mala suerte que Oleg sólo tuvo dos aprendices en toda su vida—el trío de Santos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y, después de interminables segundos, Eneas por fin se relajó y soltó una carcajada, palmeando el hombro de su compañero y desaprobando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Lástima que el precio a pagar es un alma consumida en la tristeza y la soledad.

— Athena me libre, entonces, de semejante condena.

—Las cosas son distintas aquí—dijo, retomando el tema original—, nuestras manos están llenas de sangre enemiga y nuestra lista de asesinatos, especialmente la mía, se extiende hasta el infinito y, aún así, lo presumimos con orgullo. Pero esto es diferente, porque tomar la vida de alguien a quien aprecias y admiras…

—Se ha de sentir igual que tomar la vida de una amazona a la que tuviste la desgracia de verle el rostro—intentó sonar despreocupado, pero su voz se endureció ante el propio recuerdo.

Dante observó a sus dos amigos y luego soltó un suspiro. Sintiéndose excluido de la conversación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada que le daría acceso a los Palcos de honor del Coliseo, pero notó que los otros dos lo seguían. Dentro, el Coliseo ya se encontraba casi a toda su capacidad, donde el bullicio envolvía toda la edificación, de tal forma que todos tenían que acercarse a los oídos de sus interlocutores para ser escuchados.

Los ojos del Escorpión se fijaron en la figura ansiosa y visiblemente nerviosa de Camus en el centro de la arena de batalla; con el rostro bañado en sudor y el cabello húmedo pegándosele a la piel, el muchacho estrujaba sus dedos, bailoteaba en su sitio y se mordía el labio sin clemencia, mientras sus ojos mostraban su preocupación y reflejaban un atisbo de miedo.

En los asientos que les correspondían, Eneas tomó su lugar al igual que sus dos compañeros. Dante aguardó a que llegara Aioros, pero luego, viendo que Sagitario no llegaba, se recorrió un lugar y se inclinó hacia el Escorpión para hablarle.

—Explícame: ¿Por qué aceptaste? Porque sé que lo hiciste, por eso tenías tanta prisa porque fueran por Milo. Camus no es Oleg… esto no cambiará nada, a él lo perdimos hace más de treinta años…

—Lo sé, Dante, créeme que lo sé. Pero… es sólo que…—Eneas guardó silencio y luego de tomar aire varias veces y seleccionar con mucho cuidado sus palabras, miró al castaño con melancolía—perdí a mi mejor amigo…no quiero que Milo pierda al suyo.

—Tú no pudiste hacer nada, insististe, pero Oleg te alejó de su vida…a todos nosotros, se olvidó del mundo como si fuera la única persona que pisa la Tierra, se volvió un desconocido, un fantasma y poco le importó lastimarte a ti y al resto de sus amigos en el proceso ¿Qué te hace creer que ésta vez será diferente? —nuevamente y con aquella habilidad de aparecer de la nada, Moses habló sentándose en la silla de Libra, haciendo respingar del susto a sus dos amigos.

—Oleg nunca fue tan desdeñoso, ni rebelde, ni idealista, aceptó sus reglas y aceptó cada principio ciegamente…tarde o temprano iba a pasar, tarde o temprano íbamos a perderlo—respondió, girándose en su asiento para quedar de frente al pelirrojo— Pero miren a Camus y díganme si algo ha cambiado en él: sigue siendo tan remilgoso y altanero como lo era hace cuatro años cuando lo vimos por primera vez, está ahí muriéndose de calor y comido por los nervios, su rostro es un espejo de sus sentimientos. Eso, eso es a lo que me refiero…no está listo, nunca va a estar listo y Oleg lo sabe, por eso lo adelantó en ésta prueba y por eso me pidió ayuda…

—Y como eres un soberano imbécil, aceptaste. Debiste mandarlo al diablo—ladró Cáncer, consiguiendo que la frágil paciencia de su amigo se terminara.

— ¡Bueno, si soy un imbécil es mi problema! ¡¿A ti qué diablos te importa?—exclamó casi a gritos que, para su fortuna, eran ahogados por el fandango a su alrededor— ¡Si acepto o no hacerle favores a Oleg es mi _puta_ decisión! ¡Además, no me hables como si fuera un crío, se bien lo que hago!

El aludido hizo una mueca, pero no respondió a los insultos, simplemente gruñó y regresó a su lugar, donde se cruzó de brazos y le clavó la mirada a Camus. Capricornio parpadeó numerosas veces cuando los ojos grises de Eneas se clavaron en los suyos y claramente le advirtieron que no dijera una palabra al respecto o le iría igual. Totalmente perplejo, Dante calló y se limitó a mirar al griego de ojos grises con algo de preocupación. Después de un rato, regresó a su lugar para permitir que Aioros se sentara.

Seis sillas estaban dispuestas a cada lado del trono del Patriarca y un nivel por debajo de este, pero solamente siete puestos fueron ocupados en los asientos reservados para los Santos de Oro: del lado derecho Aries, Leo y Virgo, y del lado izquierdo, Libra y Acuario permanecían vacías.

Conforme la hora se acercaba, el ruido de voces comenzó a apagarse, sustituyéndose por murmullos dirigidos al muchacho que era incapaz de ocultar su desazón y había empezado a pasear la mirada por el lugar. En las gradas destinadas a los aprendices de los Santos de Oro, los jóvenes no despegaban sus miradas del muchacho en la arena, intercambiando opiniones y algunos burlándose de él, pero uno en especial se mantenía ajeno a la bulla, sintiéndose muy aburrido, recargando el mentón en la barda de piedra delante de él y manteniendo los ojos verdes fijos en el galo, sin realmente sentir interés.

—Debe tener calor…—pronunció una voz a su lado con las mismas palabras que él había pronunciado varios años atrás, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y haciendo que girara el rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de dicha voz.

—Shura—dijo con sorpresa, para luego sonreír y volver a mirar al francés —. Yo diría que debe estar muriéndose de los nervios—ambos sonrieron, al tiempo que Aioria se recorría en la banca y dejaba el espacio suficiente para que su compañero se sentara a su lado.

—Hasta hace unos minutos no podía imaginar cómo se sentía, pero ahora lo veo claramente—dijo con un dejo de burla y a la vez de desaprobación.

—No te burles —rió—, creo que yo estaría igual o peor que él. Hoy se convertirá en Santo de Oro, no puedes culparlo por estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Supongo que no—se encogió de hombros soplándose el flequillo.

—Tú estarás ahí en un año más ¿no te sientes igual de nervioso? —preguntó, escrutando su rostro con verdadera curiosidad.

—Nueve meses —aclaró y luego de unos segundos de meditación continuó—, creo que aún no lo asimilo completamente, me siento emocionado, pero creo que comenzaré a sentir que mis nervios se hacen estragos conforme la fecha se acerque—luego soltó una risa y pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño—, tienes razón Aioria, no debí burlarme de Acuario, ahora ya hiciste que me doliera el estómago de sólo imaginarme en su lugar—ambos soltaron una carcajada y luego regresaron su atención a Camus.

Finalmente, faltando pocos minutos para las ocho de la mañana, Oleg apareció en la arena, recibido por una ovación y aplausos del público. Se acercó al centro de la arena y fijó su mirada en su pupilo, quien corrió a su lugar a tropezones y limpiándose el sudor con los vendajes de sus muñecas. Ambos cruzaron miradas por lo que pareció un tiempo interminable y durante el cual, Camus sintió que era consumido por sus nervios.

Segundos después, el Patriarca hizo su aparición y, ni bien puso un pie en el lugar, todos se pusieron de pie como impulsados por resortes invisibles y callaron inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia como saludo. Miles de pares de ojos se posaron sobre la imponente figura del representante de la voluntad de Athena, ataviado en sus túnicas ceremoniales, pues aquel era un evento solemne e importante. El hombre se colocó frente al asiento dispuesto para él y con voz regia y poderosa, se hizo escuchar por todo el sitio.

—Camus, hoy estas aquí para demostrar que estás listo para tomar el lugar de tu maestro como Santo de Acuario. Las reglas son simples; usarán todo el poder de su cosmos en este enfrentamiento, el objetivo así mismo es simple: vencer a tu maestro. Un solo golpe que lo derribe bastará para demostrar que estás listo, la pelea se detendrá en aquel momento y entonces podrás erigirte como el nuevo Santo de Oro. En el caso que no te sientas capaz de continuar, puedes detener tú mismo la pelea y ceder la victoria; sin embargo, esperamos que eso no sea necesario. Todos queremos verte salir de aquí haciéndote llamar Camus de Acuario —finalizado su breve discurso, el Patriarca tomó asiento, siendo imitado por los santos de Oro y el resto de la comitiva que ya había trasladado su atención a las dos figuras en la arena de combate. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, el Patriarca ordenó el inicio de la pelea.

Cuando Oleg encendió su cosmos con todo su poder y la gran aura dorada lo cubrió, todos parecieron contener la respiración pues, para la mayoría, era la primera vez que sentían y veían el poder del Santo de Acuario en todo su esplendor. La temperatura disminuyó algunos grados y, tras un breve escudriño y una mirada retadora por parte del mayor, Camus lo imitó. Más de uno soltó una expresión de sorpresa al sentir como el cosmos de Camus se elevaba hasta equiparar el de Oleg y luego, la algarabía y los gritos de apoyo se dejaron escuchar.

— ¡Diamond Dust!

Oleg lanzó su primer golpe tan rápido, que nadie fue capaz de preverlo. Camus salió disparado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el muro de piedra y resbalando hasta el suelo, pero antes de poder recuperarse, un segundo golpe congelante se dirigió a él, dándole a penas el tiempo para girarse y evadirlo. Se puso de pie de un brinco y formó una esfera de aire congelante en su mano, dio un salto y lo hizo explotar. De pronto, todo el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de la que todos fueron testigos, simplemente se había esfumado como si éste jamás hubiera aquejando al francés; su rostro, antes un fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos, se había transformado en una expresión seria y ruda que contrastaba con los ojos fieros y chispeantes de emoción.

La batalla se prolongó más de lo que el mismo Oleg habría deseado, su alumno no cesaba de buscar la oportunidad de derribarlo y más de una ola gélida lo había golpeado, pero nada que consiguiera llevarlo al suelo. Por el contrario, Camus tenía las puntas del cabello congeladas, igual que los dedos y había perdido la hombrera de su protección, que se había despedazado en una caída.

— ¡Diamond Dust! —la técnica de Camus, se estrelló con la pierna derecha de Oleg, congelándola en el acto y, contrario a lo que todos creyeron, el hombre no pudo romper con el hielo.

Sonriente y guardándose una expresión de triunfo para sí mismo, creyó que su oportunidad estaba justo ahí. Camus dio un salto y cayó detrás de su maestro, pero antes de poder lanzar su golpe, se sintió completamente inmovilizado.

— ¡Koliso! —escuchó a Oleg nombrar la técnica y gruñó, revolviéndose y elevando rápidamente su cosmos para librarse del anillo de hielo. Pero se detuvo a la mitad de sus acciones cuando vio a su maestro asumir una posición completamente distinta a cualquier técnica que lo hubiera visto ejecutar antes.

Desde su lugar, Eneas apretó los puños y echó el cuerpo hacia adelante conforme su rostro se distorsionaba por el horror. Aioros lo notó y luego de pasear los ojos por los rostros de los Santos mayores que lo acompañaban, cruzó una mirada interrogante con Saga, quien se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él: Moses sonreía extasiado y con aquella mirada entre demente y retorcida, que nadie había visto brillar en él desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Dante tragó fuerte y en sus ojos se leía una mezcla de expectación, emoción y miedo. A Tauro, al igual que a Piscis, se les había endurecido la mirada y sus cuerpos se había puesto tensos, mientras sólo el ligero temblor en el labio de Piscis y los dedos blancos de Tauro por la fuerza con que sostenía la bardilla frente a él, dejaba al descubierto su perturbación.

— ¡Aurora Execution!

La nueva técnica lo impactó de lleno y en el mismo instante que sintió su cuerpo helarse, reconoció la técnica como aquella de la que Oleg le había hablado unos días antes, en Siberia. Presa de un miedo a la muerte que no conocía, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el muro de uno de los extremos del Coliseo, abriendo un grueso boquete en él. Las enseñanzas acerca del Cero Absoluto llenaron su mente y pensó que, de haber querido matarlo, Oleg lo habría hecho, aquella técnica era lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo, entonces ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Entonces, en un destello de lucidez, pudo deducirlo.

—_Un combate entre Caballeros de Hielo se decide por quien se acerca más al Cero Absoluto. Quien más se acerque a él, será el vencedor._

La voz de Oleg sonó en su cabeza cuando la verdad se reveló a sus ojos. No estaba vivo por que su maestro así lo deseara; su maestro lo había atacado con todo su poder y él seguía vivo por que ya lo había superado, aún sin necesitar ejecutar la técnica, el ataque de Oleg _no era lo suficientemente frío_ para derrotarlo…ya no.

— "_Quien más se acerque al Cero Absoluto"_—repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas, entre los escombros que habían caído sobre él y con la piel aún más pálida por el frío.

Oleg curvó sus labios en una radiante sonrisa llena de orgullo que a nadie le pasó desapercibida. En medio de los gritos de apoyo y excitación, Camus caminó a tropezones hacia el frente y se plantó a varios metros delante de su maestro en la misma posición que anteriormente el Santo de Acuario tomara, sus ojos se ocultaron tras su flequillo y todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Se vio a sí mismo en las heladas y desiertas tierras de Siberia, con el viento gélido golpeándolo inclemente y retumbando en sus oídos y frente a él la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo y a quien amaba como un padre. Todo y todos desaparecieron y sólo él y Oleg quedaron en medio del sonido del viento.

El Santo de Acuario, luciendo como nunca antes nadie lo había visto, y sonriendo mostrando sus bellos dientes blancos, retomó la posición para ejecutar su técnica nuevamente. Miró a su alumno y lo vio tan imponente y tan adulto que por un momento no pudo creer que ese era el mismo niño que había criado y entrenado por tantos años. En sus ojos brilló el orgullo que sentía en ese momento y, reflejando al perplejo público ese mar de emociones, encendió su cosmos hasta su más alto nivel.

La atención de todos estaba completamente centrada en Camus y Oleg, y nadie perdía detalles de lo que sucedía. Nadie se dio cuenta que los ojos grises de Eneas estaban llenándose de lágrimas, que se había clavado las uñas en las palmas de las manos y de las que salían hilos de sangre. Su respiración se agitó cuando el cosmos de Oleg y el de Camus se elevaron rápidamente y la temperatura disminuyó a tal grado, que la arena de batalla y los dos metros de barda que la rodeaban se congelaron. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho, sintió las gotas de sudor perlar su nariz y las primeras lágrimas necias caer por sus mejillas cuando los puños entrelazados del Maestro de los Hielos se impulsaron hacia adelante, pero fue justo cuando escuchó la poderosa voz de ambos Acuario pronunciar el nombre de la técnica, que se sintió incapaz de mirar y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, su cuerpo fue presa de un estremecimiento y después, sólo silencio.

— ¡Aurora Execution!

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho si la conversación de Eneas se volvía interminable, pero creí que era necesaria para usar mi última oportunidad para plasmar algo de la historia de Oleg, espero que no se hayan aburrido =)


	9. Desconsuelo

**N/A**: Promesas para mí son mandatos y dado que las clases están por iniciar y mi tiempo para dedicarle a los fics se verá reducido, los capítulos para éste fic han estado saliendo bastante rápido. El final está cada vez más cercano, así que espero les guste el rumbo de la historia.

Y antes de iniciar su lectura, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Nothin Else Matters de Metallica a partir de la marca (*)

* * *

.

**Capítulo 8. – Desconsuelo**

**.**

**.  
**

Eran las once de la mañana y Milo continuaba tirado de bruces en su cama, apoyado sobre su brazo y con el otro colgado en un ángulo poco natural, durmiendo plácidamente y amenazando con no despertar hasta ya pasado el medio día. En su empecinamiento por llevar la contraria a las órdenes de su maestro, el joven aprendiz de Escorpión no había continuado con su entrenamiento y tampoco había realizado mayor esfuerzo físico que el de sus funciones básicas, durante los dos días que había pasado solo en la isla.

Sin embargo, sus planes de levantarse tarde se vieron frustrados cuando fue despertado por el estruendo de la puerta bajo los insistentes golpes que le propinaban. El sonido lo agarró tan de improvisto que cayó de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente, contra el suelo de madera.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Tenga paciencia! —gritó al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la frente y se metía descuidadamente sus pantalones a toda prisa.

Soltando un rosario de improperios, el adolescente buscó sus zapatos y su camiseta, pero la creciente insistencia en los golpes lo hizo desesperarse y, luego de soltar mil maldiciones, se olvidó de buscarlos y se preguntó malhumorado quien podría estar prácticamente tumbando la puerta a porrazos.

—¡Deje de aporrear la puerta! — gritó sin esperar a que su petición se cumpliera. Bajó por las escaleras desde su habitación hasta la puerta y abrió de un golpe.

Entrando a tropezones, con el torso cubierto totalmente de transpiración, la ropa ajada, el rostro desencajado y las piernas acalambradas por lo rápido que había corrido, Menkh apoyó las manos en sus muslos y tragó grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento: el hombre estaba agotado. Milo paseó rápidamente los ojos por el joven, reconociéndolo casi al instante. Menkh era conocido en el Santuario por ser la mano derecha de Saga de Géminis, quien nada más recibir su armadura había despedido al resto de su servidumbre argumentando que no le hacía falta – ni le gustaba– tanta atención, quedándose con el muchacho por su suficiencia y el entusiasmo que ponía en su trabajo: era un joven inteligente y muy cortés, además de que sobresalía del resto de los sirvientes por su apariencia. Milo lo había visto varias veces en el Santuario, andando de un lado a otro cumpliendo los mandatos de Saga o en algún campo leyendo, en una merecida hora libre o en un fin de semana. Arrugó la nariz extrañado cuando se dio cuenta que no traía ni un rollo o misiva.

—"_¿Géminis?_" —pensó al tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar y se acercaba a la mesa, ahí llenó un vaso de agua, el cual ofreció al muchacho que seguía tratando de recuperarse. Menkh lo rechazó, apartándolo con una mano y aspirando profundamente por última vez. Se irguió totalmente y aclaró su garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Eres el alumno de Eneas de Escorpión ¿cierto? —preguntó para asegurarse que era la persona correcta.

—Sí… —respondió, al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Menkh, sirvo al señor Saga de Géminis, pero fue el Santo de Escorpión quien me envió.

— ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Por qué te envió a ti? ¿Qué pasó con Iñaki? —interrogó sin dar tiempo suficiente a que le respondiera.

—No ha sucedido nada y tampoco sé porque me ha enviado a mí en lugar de a Iñaki, joven. Pero me enviaron a avisarle que debe ir al Santuario lo más pronto posible; debe estar presente para cuando termine el combate de Acuario.

— ¿El combate de Camus? ¿Al final? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, en verdad. Pero el tiempo apremia—le dijo con ojos insistentes. Milo torció la boca y lo meditó un segundo, para luego asentir.

—Dame un segundo—dijo, corriendo a su cuarto. Rápidamente se colocó los zapatos y la camiseta que encontró descartada bajo la cama, para salir y encontrarse nuevamente con el sirviente de Géminis.

El joven miraba por la ventana, observando detenidamente la posición del sol y sin parecer haberse dado cuenta que estaba de vuelta. Milo se ajustó el cinturón y cuando se dirigió a la puerta para iniciar la marcha, se encontró con que Menkh lo observaba con expresión meditabunda.

—Es conveniente que vaya usted solo con ayuda de su cosmoenergía, joven—dijo al final de unos segundos.

— ¿No debo llegar contigo?

—No, el señor Eneas se veía realmente ansioso por que llegara a tiempo para presenciar el nombramiento del Santo de Acuario, dio permiso de que llegara solo—dijo con sus ojos almendra fijos en los azules del griego—yo no puedo viajar más rápido que un soldado, por lo que será imposible llegar al Santuario antes de las dos de la tarde a ese ritmo y…

— ¿Y? —repitió, ansioso, exhortándolo a seguir hablando.

—Bueno, me dijo que el joven Camus lo necesitaba.

Con aquella frase, consiguió que Milo abriera los ojos sorprendido, y luego de escrutar el rostro moreno de Menkh, tratando de entender los motivos de su maestro para mandarlo llamar el mismo día del enfrentamiento y a esas horas, cuando seguramente el combate estaba en su apogeo, asintió con la cabeza, susurrando un "gracias" y, encendiendo su cosmoenergía, desapareció en medio de un halo de luz y una nube de polvo.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

(*)

Las dos Ejecuciones de Aurora chocaron entre sí liberando una gran cantidad de energía y en medio de un halo de luz azul, las dos fuerzas congelantes desprendieron una fuerte ola de aire gélido que se dispersó por todo el Coliseo y que obligó a varios de los presentes a encender sus cosmos para proteger al resto de la audiencia. Por unos segundos, ambas técnicas se mantuvieron niveladas, pero paulatinamente el poder de Camus empezó a superar al de Oleg.

—_Hazlo, atácame con todo lo que tengas o jamás te lo perdonaré_—la voz de su maestro sonó claramente en su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo por un breve instante en el que perdió un poco de concentración y fue superado ligeramente—_Camus, estoy muy orgulloso de ti_—aún sorprendido, Camus volvió a concentrarse mientras escuchaba a su maestro y sonrió.

Obediente, intensificó la fuerza de su ataque con ayuda de su cosmos, mientras su maestro hacía lo propio; podía saberse vencido de antemano, pero no iba a dejarle el camino sencillo a su discípulo. Por un interminable minuto, el silencio y la estupefacción se apoderaron de cada uno de los espectadores hasta que, finalmente, el ataque de Camus superó completamente al de Oleg, arremetiendo con todo su poder contra el cuerpo del mayor, quien recibió de lleno la Ejecución de Aurora. Muchos creyeron que la fuerza del impacto lanzaría al hombre contra los muros de piedra y, sin embargo, la ola congelante lo cubrió completamente, haciéndolo desparecer de la vista de todos por unos escasos segundos. Al final del ataque y completamente exhausto, Camus se dejó caer de rodillas mientras Oleg permanecía de pie, con la piel con un ligero color azul y la vista clavada en el suelo.

—_Felicidades, no tengo ya nada más que enseñarte, ya no soy más tu maestro, me has superado, tus poderes han superado los míos…has alcanzado el cero absoluto._

Con aquellas palabras, la voz del _antiguo _Maestro de los Hielos se apagó en su cabeza, a la vez que su cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo, agrietando la capa de hielo que cubría la arena. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Oleg por un tiempo que le pareció interminable, aún cuando sólo fueron pocos segundos, luego paseó la mirada por las gradas y un temor supersticioso se apoderó de él, suscitado por la actitud hierática y expectante de la gente que no separaba los ojos del Santo caído; mas su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Eneas y vio en él la tristeza innegable del dolor de la muerte.

Camus tragó grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar a su debocado corazón, pero no lo logró. Presa de una dolorosa premonición, se puso de pie y trató de caminar hacia el hombre en el suelo, pero sus piernas temblaron y no llegó muy lejos cuando éstas parecieron perder la capacidad de sostenerlo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas nuevamente. Sus ojos aguamarina se mantuvieron fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil de Oleg, mientras le rogaba mentalmente que se levantara; sin embargo, al ver sus ruegos inservibles, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar contra su voluntad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y que en su cabeza todo se volvía un caos, la tensión asomaba en su rostro y en la rigidez de los músculos del cuello. Una comitiva de Santos de Bronce y Plata rodearon al antiguo Acuario y uno de ellos, de apariencia serena y sabia, se arrodilló a su lado buscando sus signos vitales, para luego negar con congoja a sus compañeros quienes, rápidamente, cargaron con el cuerpo del hombre y se disponían a salir del Coliseo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, a duras penas, obligando a sus piernas a obedecerle y a sus pies a dar pasos hacia donde el grupo de Santos se hacían con el cuerpo inerte de su maestro, pero esta vez fue detenido por la atronadora voz del patriarca, quien se había puesto de pie y, en el mismo tono solemne y con la misma voz fuerte y poderosa con la que dio su discurso de inicio, dio un discurso de conclusión. Por un breve instante maldijo al hombre y a todos y cada uno de los presentes en el Coliseo por la aparente indiferencia ante lo que acababa de hacer, luego intentó escuchar las palabras de Shion, pero por más empeño que puso en ello; no lo logró. En su discurso, el Patriarca lo felicitó y lo presentó con su nuevo título de Santo de Acuario, le habló de la importancia de su nuevo rango y de las bendiciones que la diosa Athena dejaba caer sobre él, también nombró algunas otras formalidades, pero Camus no lo escuchaba, a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el Patriarca, su mente estaba en otro lugar lejos de ahí.

Mientras el antiguo Aries hablaba, el cofre dorado que contenía el ropaje de Acuario comenzó a brillar y súbitamente, de las gargantas de todos surgió un clamor que fue creciendo al ver como el cofre se abría delante de su nuevo dueño y la armadura brillaba y vibraba reconociéndolo como tal. Pero la vista de Camus se elevó hacia el Patriarca con la misma zozobra de quien implora un milagro y comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, dando torpes pasos hacia atrás, en un claro rechazo a su nuevo rango.

Más de uno se puso de pie, perplejos ante la actitud del muchacho y grande fue la sorpresa cuando éste dio la vuelta y rompió a correr fuera del lugar, dejando al Patriarca con las palabras en la boca y a su nueva armadura a mitad del rito de aceptación. Ni siquiera Eneas había previsto eso y se dispuso a correr tras él, pero con mucha discreción, Moses le bloqueó el camino. Mirándolo de forma acusadora, el escorpión planeaba pasar sobre él sin importarle nada, pero una voz conocida lo detuvo entonces.

—_No te atrevas a salir tras él, Eneas, no hagas nada idiota o yo mismo me encargaré de ejecutar tu castigo_—pronunció con amenaza la voz de Dante por medio del cosmos—_, estas en presencia del Patriarca, compórtate a la altura_—Eneas se quedó rígido ante la amenaza y aspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, dándose cuenta de la soberana estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer.

En las gradas, Zuleika desapareció entre la multitud de gente de forma imperceptible y con la agilidad con la que había sido entrenada, nadie notó su ausencia y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de ojos indiscretos, salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Camus corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, con la idea fija del agua en su mente. No sabía bien si la deseaba para beberla, para purificarse o para arrojarse en ella y no salir nunca, pero prosiguió su carrera y sintió dentro de sí que la confusión disminuía y comenzaba a ser reemplazada por una creciente repulsión a su persona. El dolor que sentía no le daba tregua y seguía creciendo en su interior hasta que todo él terminó por convertirse en un interminable, atroz e intolerable sufrimiento.

Cuando menos lo esperó, se encontró frente al lago y sus rodillas se doblaron cuando se tiró en él nada más estar cerca del borde. Inmediatamente cesó el ruido del viento y el lejano bullicio del Coliseo, y la calma le resultó sobrecogedora. La arena, el polvo, la escarcha, los diminutos pedazos de hielo pegados a su piel y la sangre se desprendieron en silencio de su cuerpo, el agua lo envolvió hasta la cabeza con su frescura y se negó a salir a flote, tomándose con fuerza de una rama que encontró en una de las paredes del lago, con los ojos abiertos y sintiendo como lentamente el aire en sus pulmones se terminaba. Pero no pudo cumplir con su loca idea de suicidio porque una poderosa mano lo tomó del cabello y con una fuerza abrumadora, lo hizo salir del lago, arrojándolo al césped con furia.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Acuario? ¿Te volviste loco?

Delante de él se encontraba Zuleika, con los puños apretados y la furia obviándose en su presencia. Se acercó aporreando los pies contra la tierra y en una actitud que lucía por demás amenazadora; a Camus no le quedó ninguna duda que ella era la discípula de un Cáncer. La joven se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura, guardando silencio y observando cómo gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos del francés y se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado.

—No puedes salir corriendo cuando el Patriarca te está hablando—dijo en voz baja y suavizando enormemente su tono, mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla del muchacho—y luego venir aquí y querer morirte ahogado en ese sucio lago. Ven conmigo, debes volver al Coliseo y recibir la armadura—le extendió una mano, pero el muchacho declinó el ofrecimiento y bajó la cabeza, negando lentamente con ella.

—No puedo, no puedo volver ahí. ¿Viste lo que hice? ¿Acaso prestaste atención? ¡¿Por qué a nadie le importa? —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, sustituyendo su usual voz grave con los insipientes signos de la pubertad, por una suerte de gemidos y congoja.

—Presté mucha atención, Camus y lo único que vi fue a un maestro orgulloso de su sucesor a quien le mostraba lo último que tenía por enseñarle. Imitaste su técnica más poderosa y lo venciste con ella ¿acaso TU prestaste atención? ¿Viste a nuestro Patriarca acaso? Él y los santos de oro sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir y nadie, jamás, se atreverá a juzgarte por lo que has hecho…porque así es como debió ser, así es como Oleg lo deseaba.

—Tú…tú lo sabías. ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué?

—Sí, lo sabía: mi maestro me lo dijo, él creyó que Milo estaría aquí, pero viendo que Eneas no lo trajo, me lo contó para que estuviera lista para ayudarte —explicó, sintiendo como el Acuario la _asesinaba_ al mismo tiempo que la interrogaba, todo en la misma mirada—. Le simpatizas, Camus—agregó encogiéndose en hombros—. Y no te lo dije porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo.

—Lo maté, maté a mi maestro con esa estúpida técnica. Quería esa armadura, pero no a éste precio…tomé su vida…no la merezco; arderé en el Infierno por este pecado. ¡Vete Zuleika! ¡Vete y déjame en paz! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza y ya no somos más amigos! Si voy a matarme eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. ¡¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Largo de mi vista!

Ella lo escuchó con creciente inquietud, alarmada por ese derrumbe tan insólito en él. Pasó un minuto en silencio, mirándolo y decidiendo que hacer, entonces el muchacho soltó un sollozó y la empujó con fuerza para quitarla de su vista y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Viéndose en el suelo, la chica se incorporó de un brinco y sin dar tiempo a que el muchacho reaccionara, lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo hizo volver al suelo, soltó un gruñido colérico y luego, tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas, lo impulsó hacia arriba para ponerlo de pie.

— ¡Ponte de pie, Acuario! ¡Ponte de pie, levanta la cara y ve a recibir tu armadura y tu nuevo título! ¡¿Qué acaso eres un pobre humano común y corriente que se deja caer frente a la primera adversidad? ¡Eres un Santo de Athena y uno del mayor rango, no un ignorante y necio que puede ir a esconderse en su choza! ¡¿Es éste el caballero que me venció tantas veces en combate? ¡Qué terrible deshonra la mía! ¡Seguramente merezco la peor paliza que el puño de mi maestro sea capaz de propinar por semejante deshonor a nuestra casa! ¡Un Acuario, débil y plañidero que no hace otra cosa que causar lástima es mi amigo, qué horror!

Colérica como estaba, Zuleika no se había dado cuenta que había azotado a Camus contra un árbol, provocando que se golpeara la nuca y se quedara sin aire unos segundos. Dejó caer su peso sobre él para evitar que intentara empujarla de nuevo; sin embargo, el francés estaba lejos de volver a intentar semejante cosa, pues la sorpresa lo había congelado. A pesar de ser más alto que ella y más corpulento, se sintió incapaz de liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

— ¡Ponte de pie y honra a tu maestro, quien invirtió tantos años de su vida en educarte! —continuó gritándole con los dientes rechinando— ¿O es que, acaso, Oleg te educó tan mal para que en un momento de debilidad, destruyas todo lo que soñó para ti? ¿Quieres que todos exclamen: "¡Miren todos! ¡Se ha quedado como la caña frágil que todos sabíamos que era!"? —le aferró las manos con fuerza y extendió el brazo, señalando hacia el Coliseo— ¡Ve en señal de gratitud a tu maestro, que dio la vida para enseñarte una técnica tan poderosa y se mostró tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Ve y no te doblegues ante el peso que esto implica! Ahí te espera el Patriarca, los Santos de Oro y todos los que pelearán bajo tus órdenes un día ¿Quieres mostrarles la imagen de un niño amedrentado?

Zuleika detuvo su diálogo con la esperanza de haber removido algo positivo en el atormentado espíritu de su amigo. Se mantuvo con su actitud desdeñosa y dominante frente a él por interminables segundos, para terminar estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como sus ropas se humedecían. Pronto, un temblor en los hombros del mayor, así como los sollozos que inútilmente se esforzaba por reprimir, le indicaron que su amigo había empezado a llorar. Prudentemente, guardó silencio cuando el francés se deslizó hasta el suelo y ocultaba el rostro en la curva de su cuello, le acarició la espalda para reconfortarlo y, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, volvió a separarlo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara.

La joven limpió sus lágrimas y le peinó el cabello con cariño, luego volvió a abrazarlo cuando, de pronto, pareció sumergirse en algún pensamiento lúgubre, que le hizo ahogar un sollozo y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más. Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, producto de la impotencia que sentía, lo tomó por los hombros, lo miró unos momentos y luego le levantó el mentón, encontrándose con su mirada desolada.

— ¿Te levantarás, Camus? ¿Irás a recibir tu armadura o gasté mis palabras en vano? ¿Las pronuncié a oídos sordos? —su voz sonó suplicante y Camus le lanzó una mirada fría y escrutadora, tan parecida a las de su maestro que Zuleika reprimió un estremecimiento.

Los pozos aguamarina que Camus poseía por ojos permanecieron fijos en la expresión neutral y sin sentimientos que la máscara de oro de la amazona le devolvía. Pese a escuchar su súplica y estar consciente del enorme esfuerzo por consolarlo, aquella máscara le molestaba y lo hacía sentirse enfadado; quería quitársela y ver sus ojos y, así, comprobar que lo que decía era sincero y no palabras pronunciadas por un fantasma sin rostro. Necesitaba saber que era verdad y no lo sabría hasta no ver sus ojos. _Ojos verdes_, pensó conforme su mano se deslizaba por los bordes lisos y desprendían lentamente el metal de la piel y durante todo ese tiempo, Zuleika se mantuvo estática, contrario a toda lógica. Lo más lógico era evitar que eso sucediera, pero se dio cuenta que realmente deseaba que Camus le quitara esa máscara.

Cuando su rostro quedó completamente al descubierto, se sintió desnuda y despojada de toda protección; el labio le tembló ligeramente y mantuvo sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes fijos en la expresión lacónica y ausente del francés, quien parecía en medio de un trance, que lo drenaba de sus emociones.

—Eres bellísima—susurró en voz tan baja que Zuleika tuvo que leerle los labios para saber lo que decía—, supongo que ahora vas a querer matarme —esta vez habló más alto, mientras su dedo delineaba el rostro pálido por la falta de luz solar, sus sensuales labios rosados y el fino mentón que temblaba ligeramente.

Cuando la razón volvió a la amazona, ella ladeó el rostro para cortar con el contacto de la mano del muchacho. Tomó su máscara del suelo con la intención de ponérsela e irse de ahí, pero Camus la detuvo tomándola suavemente y jalándola hasta que quedó casi encima de él.

—No te vayas…si de todos modos vas a matarme por esto, entonces déjame verte, deja que memorice cada parte de tu rostro y mírame con esos hermosos ojos—luego tomó el rostro de la amazona con ambas manos y se acercó tanto que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron.

Sintiendo su aliento golpearle el rostro, la joven alemana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentir el contacto de la nariz de Camus acariciar su rostro con ternura; sus labios se entreabrieron y temblaron rogando por que el galo los besara, todo su cuerpo deseaba sentir ese contacto que parecía que jamás iba a llegar. Pero sus deseos fueron concedidos cuando los labios del nuevo Santo de Acuario le cubrieron la boca con infinita ternura, saboreó su dulzura y la sal del llanto que se había vuelto a reproducir, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó a él.

Aquel beso le supo a gloria, pues Camus era dulce y lo hacía con tanta lentitud como si fuera dueño del tiempo; sintió su desesperación, su culpa, su angustia y un sentimiento más que era mezcla entre necesidad y desolación. Pero había algo más en ese beso y Zuleika lo reconoció como un último soplo de vida y esperanza, el Camus que ella conocía empezaba a desaparecer y la posibilidad de perderlo la hizo sentirse desahuciada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, no supo cuanto tiempo duró el dulce beso, pero cuando finalmente se terminó, había sido Zuleika quien cortó el contacto apartándose delicadamente. Ella se enderezó y se colocó su máscara, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano, la cual aceptó inmediatamente sin mediar palabras. La estrechó con fuerza y ella entrelazó sus dedos, jalándolo de regreso al Coliseo.

Dócilmente se dejó guiar, sintiendo que la pesadumbre de su pecho, apaciguada pero no extinta, le provocaba un agudo dolor con cada paso. Cuando se encontraron en las sombras del túnel que guiaba a la arena del Coliseo, se aferró con más fuerza de la mano de Zuleika y aspiró profundamente intentando hacer acopio de todo su valor para soltarse y caminar de regreso a su lugar. La amazona colocó una mano en su pecho y se colocó delante de él hablando despacio y en voz baja.

—No hagas esperar más al Patriarca, ya se ha visto muy condescendiente contigo—Camus asintió y comenzó a caminar entre la sombra del pasillo hacia la arena que continuaba congelada al otro lado.

.

.

Milo atravesó la barrera protectora del Santuario a toda velocidad, ignorando de forma olímpica a la guardia que le arrojó mil y un protestas a su paso. Sus pies aporrearon pesadamente los dos largos kilómetros que todavía lo separaban del Coliseo y avanzó sin cejar, braceando y con la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias, producidas por su intento de saber que era lo que pasaba. Entró casi volando por la puerta de las gradas que les correspondían como aprendices y redujo la marcha hasta convertirla en un trote tambaleante, hasta que por fin llegó a las gradas donde todas las personas estaban sumidas en una interminable barulla y las miradas se paseaban por los Santos de Oro y el Patriarca incansablemente.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el sitio, encontrándolo completamente congelado y con montículos de nieve derritiéndose bajo el sol y, sin embargo, ni Camus ni su maestro estaban ahí. Extrañado, buscó a Zuleika y al no encontrarla su siguiente opción fue el león. Se abrió paso a empujones entre los niños y jóvenes que le bloqueaban el camino hacia donde reconoció la figura de Aioria, gritando su nombre para llamar su atención.

Al escucharlo, el castaño buscó con la mirada a su amigo entre la multitud y una vez que lo encontró, corrió hasta él, lo tomó fuertemente de un brazo y lo guió a un rincón olvidado. Confundido con todo, Milo se soltó violentamente y exigió una explicación a la actitud algo aprehensiva y nerviosa de su amigo y, en especial, a lo que sucedía en el Coliseo.

—Por Athena, Milo, que bueno que estás aquí—dijo Aioria, resoplando aliviado—, no tienes idea de lo que acaba de suceder.

— ¿Qué pasó, Aioria? —pero el muchacho, en lugar de responderle, apretó los labios y se retorció los dedos—¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Camus? —cuestionó, empezando a preocuparse.

—Debes ir a buscarlo, hace media hora que se fue, debes ir a hacerlo entrar en razón—respondió al fin, estrujándose los dedos con nerviosismo— el Patriarca ya lo esperó bastante tiempo, se irá en cualquier momento y si no vuelve…—guardó silencio y luego de pasear la mirada a su alrededor como si quisiera comprobar que nadie los oía, continuó — ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Podrían ejecutarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó alarmado por lo que el castaño decía.

Aioria explicó, con voz agitada y palabras veloces todo cuanto había sucedido minutos atrás, tratando de no omitir ningún detalle importante y consiguiendo así, que Milo abriera los ojos totalmente incrédulo. Sin pensar realmente en cómo debía actuar, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue que tenía que encontrarlo y hacerlo volver y, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta para salir en su búsqueda, pero antes de poder iniciar su carrera, por la entrada a la arena la figura de Camus apareció. El griego fijó sus ojos en él, pasando por alto sus ropas y su cabello mojados y yendo directamente a un profundo escudriño; pudo notar que el francés caminaba con pasos casi mecánicos y mantenía la mirada perdida en la arena congelada, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo mientras su voluntad desaparecía paulatinamente. Repasó el lugar en busca de cierta mujer, encontrándose con el reflejo de su máscara dorada en la penumbra de la entrada por la que había llegado el francés y, sin decir más, se escabulló entre la gente y los túneles para llegar hasta ahí.

— Zuleika…—llamó con voz grave y preocupada, a la amazona. Ella dio un respingo y al verlo, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Milo, Milo! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

En cualquier otra ocasión, seguramente se habría burlado por la actitud de la amazona al verlo, pero dada la situación, su mente no pensó en ningún posible chiste y sus ojos fueron a dar directamente a su amigo.

—No sé cuanto lo ayudé, pero al menos volvió para aceptar su armadura. ¿Lo viste? No se que le está pasando, pero me asusta—la voz le tembló con cada palabra y luego de sentir un abrazo reconfortante del escorpión, éste la apartó y dio unos pasos para acercarse más a la salida, pero sin permitir que lo vieran.

Miró fijamente a Camus, arrodillado frente al Patriarca y luciendo su nueva armadura, pero algo no estaba bien, y se sintió frustrado al no poder pensar en una solución.

Tras una ovación y unos momentos de aplausos y clamor, el Patriarca se retiró y tras él, el resto de la audiencia, dejando únicamente a Camus en la arena. El primero en irse casi al trote fue Eneas, seguido por Dante y luego por Moses; éste último lanzándole una mirada aprobatoria a su alumna antes de salir tras sus dos amigos.

Milo se adelantó, saliendo de las sombras y caminando, con pasos cautelosos, hacia donde el acuario permanecía estático, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Camus dio media vuelta y salió del Coliseo sin fijarse en la presencia del griego.

—Espera, déjalo llegar hasta su templo, luego corres tras él—dijo la amazona aferrando su muñeca para detenerlo. Milo la cuestionó con la mirada, pero al no recibir una respuesta, él mismo pensó que era buena idea dejarlo llegar hasta la Casa de Acuario.

—Muy bien—se fijó en la salida, como si desde ahí pudiera ver a su amigo—. Entonces iré a ver a mi maestro—dijo, soltándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el mencionado.

— ¡Milo! No hagas ni digas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás. Hoy Eneas perdió a una persona muy importante para él, así que mide tus palabras—le advirtió elevando un dedo.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que sabes más de lo que deberías saber?

Zuleika no dio una respuesta, simplemente se encogió en hombros e hizo un ademán de suficiencia. Exasperado y demasiado preocupado como para pensar en lo que la amazona le ocultaba, chasqueó la lengua y desapareció por la salida.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**Ya sé, ya sé: ocho capítulos para un simple besito, ^^U ya me han reclamado por eso y pido disculpas, pero me fue imposible ponerlo antes. Pero bueno, para satisfacción de algunos, Zuleika al fin ha pagado su deuda, jeje.

¿A alguien más que a mí le parece que Milo es un amor?

Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo vendrá para el viernes, a más tardar el domingo, hasta entonces un beso y un abrazo a todos los que siguen esta historia.


	10. Desahogo I

**N/A:** Cómo se los prometí, aquí les dejo la nueva entrega del fic con un capítulo XXL pues me quedó tan largo que tuve que partirlo en dos, por lo que hoy hay capítulo doble =D. Y también, en éste capítulo termina la participación activa de Eneas, Moses y Dante, pues en los siguientes capítulo ya sólo serán mencionados de paso, espero que les hayan gustado éstos personajes que me costaron un buen rato de conceptualización, jaja.

Por cierto, que en mi DeviantART ya subí el fanart de Oleg, pueden darle un vistazo en éste link: http : / nekane-lawliet . deviantart . com / # / d2v0a4c  
acuérdense de juntar los espacios.

En fin, no los entretengo más, disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 a. – Desahogo **

**.**

**.  
**

Milo se refregó el rostro con las dos manos, sintiéndose de pronto extremadamente cansado, y encendió su cosmos de forma prácticamente imperceptible, tal y como su maestro se lo había enseñado para que, en un futuro, fuera capaz de espiar al enemigo sin que éste notara su presencia. Escaneó cada milímetro del Santuario en busca de su maestro, pero falló en hacerlo. Resopló y pensó que había sido una mala idea, pues el santo de escorpión era un experto cuando de ocultar su cosmoenergía se refería; descartó rápidamente a Moses como su siguiente objetivo por el mismo motivo y terminó buscando al Santo de Capricornio.

Una vez que dio con él se echó a correr, pensando que al siguiente día no iba a aguantar el ardor ni el dolor de los músculos agarrotados de sus piernas. Llegó a uno de los límites más alejados del Santuario, delimitado por una serie de peñascos y acantilados, donde pudo reconocer la figura de Eneas, pero no del Santo que lo había guiado hasta ese sitio.

Nada más verlo, se dio cuenta que su maestro no estaba, precisamente, en el mejor de sus momentos, pues caminaba dando pasos vacilantes y la mirada perdida. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y pensó que aquel no podía ser el mismo hombre que lo educaba, pues lucía tan desencajado, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, que lo creyó imposible. Eneas se recargó en una de las paredes del acantilado, a pocos metros del borde, incapaz de continuar manteniendo la compostura, se llevó una mano al rostro y suprimió un sollozo con ella.

Milo se detuvo, ocultando su cosmos totalmente para no revelar su presencia y acercándose tan cautelosamente como le era posible, pensando que si su maestro se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, le iría mal. Muy mal. Decidió que era más factible conservar su vida e irse, pues muerto no le serviría de mucha ayuda a Camus. Pero justo estaba por dar media vuelta cuando vio la silueta de Dante acercándose corriendo. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que no tenía salida y otro más en encontrar un escondite, trepando a un árbol y escondiéndose entre sus ramas, rogándole a la divinidad en turno que su capacidad para pasar desapercibido se hubiera perfeccionado en esos dos años.

Dante se detuvo precipitadamente cuando estuvo cerca del escorpión, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y dando pasos cautelosos; un par de veces miró sobre su hombro buscando a Moses, pensando en qué diablos estaría haciendo el cangrejo. Sentado, Eneas mantenía la cabeza gacha, con el rostro oculto tras una mano, sin hacer un solo movimiento y sin emitir ningún sonido, dando la impresión de que únicamente quería deshacerse de una jaqueca.

—Eneas— lo llamó, reprendiéndose por la voz temblorosa y vacilante con la que lo había hecho—. Eneas—insistió, ésta vez sonando más seguro y acercándose con lentitud.

—Ya todo terminó ¿no? —al castaño lo agarró desprevenido oír la voz de su amigo, por lo que dio un ligero salto, para luego, rápidamente, recobrar la compostura y sentarse frente a él sin saber si debía decir algo—. Hasta hace dos días me creí capaz de soportar esto con toda entereza…—dijo con la voz ronca y sin variar la posición con la que Capricornio lo había encontrado—pero tenía que encontrarme con Oleg en su templo.

Dante tragó saliva cuando Eneas elevó la mirada y pudo encontrarse con sus ojos brillantes y el rastro de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. La voz del escorpión sonaba ronca por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y, con toda seguridad, por el llanto que se esforzaba tanto en contener. El santo de Capricornio nunca deseó más que Moses apareciera de la nada como solía hacerlo y soltara alguno de sus acertados comentarios, con los que siempre conseguía romper la tensión.

—Te dije que…—empezó a decir Dante, midiendo sus palabras y hablando casi a susurros, como si con eso pudiera evitar decir alguna tontería.

—Ya sé—dijo con un dejo de hastío y ladeando el rostro para cortar el contacto visual, mas luego soltó un largo suspiro—. No intenté hablar con él ni nada, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de verlo, simplemente sentí su cosmos ahí cuando iba a presentarme al Patriarca…sabes cómo es…—se detuvo y apretó los labios—**era** él —se corrigió al final—, sólo le anuncié que iba de paso por su templo…yo quería irme de ahí, lo juro…—miró a su amigo castaño con los ojos brillantes como si fuera un niño disculpándose con su padre por alguna travesura. Volvió a tomar aire y luego exhaló con lasitud—el apareció y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

De pronto, la voz de Eneas se tornó molesta y un dejo de furia se impregnó en su mirada. Entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera atravesar con la mirada la piedra frente a él, y la boca de pronto le supo a sangre por la fuerza con que mantenía sus dientes apretados. Luego miró a Dante furioso y apretó los puños, elevándolos y moviéndolos como si el castaño fuera el culpable de su furia.

—Hablar conmigo ¿puedes creerlo? —ironizó realmente incrédulo y produciendo un siseo— ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo sin dirigirme la palabra? ¿Doce años? —soltó una risa dolida y llena de sarcasmo y luego relajó su cuerpo—De no ser porque el Patriarca nos envió a Asgard juntos, jamás habría vuelto a hablarme.

El rostro de Eneas se tornó lleno de amargura y la furia no dejó de centellear en sus ojos. Pero, lentamente, su rostro se fue transformando hasta una expresión de completa tristeza y, finalmente, el llanto, que tanto se había esforzado en mantener a raya, se rebeló contra sus deseos y se hizo presente. Se refregó los ojos con furia, agradeciendo que la perplejidad de Dante no le hubiera permitido decir nada al respecto; sin embargo, su enojo volvió a él cuando sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

—Cálmate, sabes que eso no es tu culpa—le pidió en susurros, pero el griego lo hizo apartarla de un manotazo y le regaló una expresión distorsionada por el dolor y la furia.

—Hablar conmigo—repitió sin creerse del todo esas palabras—. Se atrevió a encargarme a su discípulo, se atrevió a pedirme que Milo intentara hacer algo… ¿hablar conmigo? ¡Él fue el único que habló!

—Camus estará bien, la alumna de Moses hizo un buen trabajo tranquilizándolo y haciéndolo entrar en razón y…Milo ya está aquí, él se encargará de proporcionarle el consuelo y los ánimos que necesita para salir adelante. Oleg estará muy agradecido contigo—pero el pelinegro se revolvió y gruño como respuesta, dándole un empujón al castaño para que se alejara de él.

Eneas se mordió el labio y giró el rostro para ignorar la expresión dolida de Dante. Pero entonces un puño se estrelló contra su cabeza, propinándole un duro golpe que le removió algunos pensamientos. Buscando al culpable de dicho golpe, el griego se encontró con la mirada dura y recriminatoria de Moses.

—Tranquilízate, _ponzoña llorona_, Dante sólo intenta reconfortarte —le recriminó, con esa mirada que estremecería a cualquiera—. Pero ya todos vimos que quieres portarte como el niñato de Camus y salir corriendo a esconderte—escupió con burla y sarcasmo el Santo de Cáncer—. ¿Qué intentas, Escorpión? ¿Crees que correr a consolar a Camus va a hacerte volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas con Oleg? ¿Crees que decirle a Milo que impida que su amiguito no se vuelva un imbécil como _tú_ "loco de los hielos" te va a hacer sentir mejor? Date cuenta de la verdad, nunca tuviste oportunidad de hacer nada. Ni tú ni nadie le importaba lo suficiente para cambiar.

—Basta, Moses… —susurró Capricornio preparándose para separarlos de una posible pelea.

—No, si él tiene derecho a perder la calma, entonces yo también lo tengo—lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo levantarse con brusquedad—. Basta ya de lamentarte, tú no tuviste la culpa que dejara de hablarte. Durante mucho tiempo creí que te habías dado por vencido, pero no fue así: te resignaste, pero nunca perdiste la esperanza.

—Déjame en paz, Moses. Los dos dejen de molestarme. Él está muerto y nada importa ya, nada.

— ¿Nada importa, Eneas? Creí que éramos amigos, pero ahora veo que lo éramos sólo en nombre…pero está bien, porque veo que lo único que aprendiste de Oleg fue a fingir que _nada_ importa.

— Estás aquí, reclamándome porque lloro la muerte de un amigo ¿tú, Moses de Cáncer? ¿Debo recordarte quien era el Santo que tuvimos que consolar por la muerte de Géminis? —le soltó con saña, produciendo una mirada asesina y un gesto obsceno del otro.

—La senilidad te ha vuelto un imbécil y también ha acrecentado tu ineptitud—dijo, soltándolo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con rencor—. Escúchame bien, porque ésta será la última vez que voy a decírtelo: tú nunca fuiste importante para Oleg, por que el Oleg que era tu mejor amigo murió junto con su maestro. No te reclamo el que llores la pérdida de un amigo…pero **ese** no era tu amigo y debiste llorar su pérdida el mismo día en que recibió su armadura y ni siquiera te miró cuando le hablaste.

Dante se mordió el labio y apretó los puños; ahí estaba de nuevo, viendo a sus dos amigos peleando y sin sentirse capaz de intervenir. Sabía lo que vendría después, ya lo había vivido muchas veces, pero aún no era capaz de sentirse del todo cómodo con los métodos de Moses para hacer entrar en razón a la gente. Ese Santo de Cáncer, a pesar de los años, no había dejado de tener la habilidad de escupir la verdad con tanta facilidad, ni había dejado mínimamente de ser cruel. A pesar del gran aprecio que sentía por el Escorpión, no dudó en estrellarle la verdad en la cara sin dejarse amedrentar por el comentario de Eneas sobre ese tema _tabú_ que significaba Géminis para el cangrejo.

— ¿Qué intentas tú?—preguntó entre dientes y obligándose a tranquilizarse, sintiéndose frustrado porque su comentario no hubiera mermado la insistencia del pelirrojo.

—Que dejes de creer que tú tuviste la culpa de algo, porque no fue así—respondió con sarcasmo, para luego soltar un largo suspiro—Ya todo terminó, Eneas. Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano; desahógate: llora y grita todo lo que quieras, estamos aquí para hacerte compañía.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

—Porque alguien debe evitar que hagas, digas y pienses estupideces—expresó como si el pelinegro hubiera dicho lo obvio—. Ahora levántate, Milo vendrá pronto a buscarte, no querrás que te encuentre en éste estado.

Eneas dejó escapar un silbido y luego una sonrisa, se puso de pie y se refregó el rostro varias veces hasta quedar satisfecho con su apariencia. Retomó su antigua gallardía, su porte orgulloso y levantó el mentón con insolencia. Empezó a caminar al lado de Capricornio; sin embargo, Moses se excusó alegando que tenía algo que hacer y que después los alcanzaría, sin querer interrogarlo más, ambos santos aceptaron su excusa y se marcharon.

Moses se aseguró de que sus amigos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos antes de girarse y clavar su mirada en el árbol donde Milo había permanecido oculto, aún sin poder creer la escena que acababa de presenciar y, a la vez, sintiendo un temor horrible de que Camus decidiera, al igual que su maestro, dejar de hablarle y desplazarlo completamente de su vida; porque eso significaría darle la razón al santo de Cáncer y afirmar que nunca fue importante para el Acuario. Sintió que no estaba lejos de la verdad por la forma en cómo había sido ignorado antes.

— ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, niño? —dijo Moses con voz amenazante y provocándole un escalofrío— Pero claro, tu maestro es Eneas ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Milo contuvo la respiración al saberse descubierto y precisamente por el santo de Cáncer. Se mordió el labio con temor, pero terminó abandonando el cobijo de las ramas y el follaje del árbol, cuando el pelirrojo le exigió que se dejara ver. El griego bajó la mirada, fijándose en que los pies del santo pronto se encontraron a escasos centímetros de él; esperando un largo sermón y la amenaza de su próximo castigo, apretó los puños y tensó el cuerpo; pero las palabras de Moses nunca llegaron. En su lugar, Cáncer le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo guió a unas rocas, donde tomó asiento y luego de desperezarse y acomodarse en su sitio miró a los ojos del aprendiz de su amigo, quien lo miraba totalmente confundido. El Santo de Oro soltó una carcajada mientras palmeaba el sitio a su lado, el cual Milo tomó con algo de aprehensión.

—Cómo pudiste escuchar y ver, niño—empezó a decir sin una introducción previa, dejando aún más contrariado al joven griego—, tu maestro no está precisamente en condiciones de decirte lo que estás a punto de enfrentar, así que me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo por él—Moses habló como quien se ve obligado a hacer un acto de caridad, con aquel típico tono altanero y aburrido, como si nada en la vida mereciera su atención o preocupación—. De la historia entre Eneas y Oleg, te la puedo resumir en tres simples hechos—levantó tres dedos y lo miró con severidad, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo de vital importancia—: ellos eran "mejores amigos", luego Oleg se volvió un "Acuario modelo" y dejó de hablar, de sentir y de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la humanidad que no tuviera que ver con ser Santo de Athena y, finalmente, su último acto fue pedir que Camus no fuera como él.

Moses ironizó la mayor parte de su brevísimo relato, pero el joven de ojos azules sabía perfectamente que el mayor hablaba con seriedad, era sólo que ya le era difícil adoptar alguna otra actitud. El Santo de Cáncer se rascó la nuca y luego torció la boca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas a usar.

—A lo que quiero llegar, es que eso es exactamente lo que el maestro de Oleg le pidió a mi maestro que intentara; ellos eran amigos antes de lo que sucedió, aunque a mí el _loco_ nunca me cayó bien, al contrario de Eneas—luego resopló con hastío y volvió a rascarse la coronilla—. Irás a la Casa de Acuario y te vas a encontrar con alguien totalmente diferente que intentará por todos los medios disponibles alejarte de su vida, no te puedo decir como vaya a reaccionar Camus, su maestro actuó simplemente dejando de hablar, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que el francesito es un niño algo…distinto, pero me simpatiza.

—No quisiera ser grosero, maestro Moses—empezó a decir Milo cuando el silencio entre los dos se prolongó más de lo necesario para que Cáncer hablara de nuevo—, pero no me está dando muchas esperanzas de ayudarlo…

—Sí, ya lo sé—rió y despeinó con saña los cabellos del griego—. Ya me conoces, mi don natural es bajarle el autoestima a la gente—ambos rieron, pero el aprendiz de escorpión se calló rápidamente al sentirse presa del abatimiento.

—Entonces, no debo hacerme muchas ilusiones ¿verdad?

—No dije eso—gruñó al ver reproducido el gesto de abatimiento de Eneas en el rostro de Milo—, lo que quise decir es que debes ser creativo, niño. Camus no mató a cualquier persona, mató a su maestro ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras que matar a Eneas? Te volverías loco—aseguró sin permitirle interrumpirlo—. A ese niño se le ha repetido hasta el cansancio que debe deshacerse de sus sentimientos para lograr enfrentarse a situaciones como éstas sin dejarse amedrentar porque, aceptémoslo, necesitamos de alguien que mantenga la cabeza fría en las peores circunstancias, por ende, malinterpretará sus propios preceptos en su afán por cumplir con sus enseñanzas.

— ¿Preceptos?

— ¿Qué tu no los tienes?

—Pues…sí—titubeó recordando las reglas de su signo.

—Romper con el pasado y librarte para alcanzar la indiferencia—dijo Moses elevando un dedo y mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa malévola—: el segundo precepto de un Acuario…no preguntes como es que lo sé.

— ¿Qué debo decirle?

—Eso sólo lo sabrás tú. Zuleika supo que decirle en el momento para hacerlo volver y que no lo ejecutaran por desacato—puso de ejemplo haciendo un ademán, pero antes de poder continuar, Milo compuso una expresión de reproche y desvió la mirada.

—Mi maestro sabía todo esto, le pedí mil veces que me dejara venir…yo debí estar aquí, debí ser yo quien saliera por él no Zuleika, debía ser yo quien lo hiciera entrar en razón, quien lo llevara de vuelta al Coliseo, así no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras él se hunde en su sufrimiento... —Milo se puso de pie, con la voz cargada de resentimiento y los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas de impotencia. A punto estaba de irse cuando Moses lo detuvo, sustituyendo su usual despreocupación por una mirada severa.

—Eneas no quería que vieras éste combate porque sabe que eres igualito de _imbécil_ que él. Y si mi memoria no me falla aún, te habrías quedado completamente paralizado igual que tu tonto maestro; no habrías hecho nada porque simplemente tu cerebro iba a dejar de pensar…habrías tardado tanto tiempo en recuperarte de la impresión que, muy probablemente, el niño habría logrado suicidarse antes de que fueras a buscarlo—al escuchar esas palabras, la inquietud del griego se acrecentó, al igual que su impotencia—. Pero nadie lo creyó capaz de salir corriendo antes de que finalizara su nombramiento, Eneas estaba muy confiado en que se desplomaría sólo al final y que tú llegarías entonces, así que le debes una muy grande a mi muchacha, niño.

Milo bajó la mirada y la fijó en sus pies.

Inútil, así era como se sentía. Desesperado, si le preguntaban. Horrorizado, si indagaba un poco más en su interior pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perder a Camus.

Moses se puso de pie al leer el caos mental del muchacho, colocó su gran y pesada mano en su hombro y se inclinó para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos. El mayor sonrió y le transmitió su apoyo con un gesto, luego se irguió nuevamente y empezó a respirar paulatinamente haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

—Respira conmigo…tranquilízate antes de irte — Milo imitó a Moses, aspirando hondamente y exhalando con lentitud, consiguiendo calmarse de a poco, luego sonrió e hizo ademán de irse, pero nuevamente fue detenido por la voz de Cáncer, quien, sorpresivamente, habló en un susurro cargado de apoyo—. Sólo, busca la manera de hacerlo entender que te tiene a su lado y que nunca lo vas a abandonar, puede tomar la actitud de un Acuario, pero sin deshacerse de sus verdaderos amigos. Una amistad, aquí en el Santuario, es como un matrimonio: hasta que la muerte nos separe…—pero luego elevó un puño y lo movió en el aire, al tiempo que miraba el cielo y sonreía con prepotencia— ¡Pero ni así te vas a librar de mí, Géminis! ¡Un día nos volveremos a ver, cabrón!

Moses lo dejó ir entonces y a pesar de sentirse un mundo más tranquilo, aún no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iba a actuar o que iba a decir una vez que se encontrara frente a su amigo. Subió por la Calzada Zodiacal lentamente y para su fortuna, no se encontró con nadie que le impidiera llegar hasta a Acuario o que lo interrogara más de la cuenta. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que lo guiaría a los privados de Acuario

Entró sin anunciarse, ocultando totalmente su cosmos para no perturbar a su amigo revelando su presencia antes de lo debido. Con pasos ligeros buscó en la sala, encontrándolo tumbado en uno de los sillones, con la mirada fija al frente y en ropas de entrenamiento, la armadura de Acuario se encontraba en un rincón alejado, mientras el muchacho permanecía tan estático que sólo el ocasional parpadeo daba fe de que seguía con vida.

El griego tragó saliva, sintiéndose tan patéticamente similar a Dante que decidió actuar de otra manera, antes de que su amigo lo echara a patadas de ahí y se quedara igual de perplejo. Paseó sus ojos por el sitio y sus ojos ubicaron el botiquín que siempre estaba situado en la mesita junto a uno de los sillones y, seguidamente, ubicó a todos los objetos que podrían ser lanzados a su persona. Finalizado su escaneo, tomó aire e inició.

—Camus…—lo llamó con voz grave y decidida.

El aludido pareció salir de su trance y se incorporó en el sillón, sin despegar la mirada de la pared pero abriendo los ojos totalmente perplejo. ¿En qué momento Milo había llegado y él no se había dado cuenta? Sin embargo, su sorpresa inicial se vio sustituida por una furia descomunal que lo hizo ponerse de pie y girarse al griego, regalándole una mirada fulminante y fría, acrecentada por la expresión dura e impenetrable que estaba estampada en su rostro.

—Lárgate—ordenó con voz grave y firme que no daba cabida a una respuesta negativa.

Sintiendo que una nueva firmeza se adueñaba de él, Milo hizo caso omiso de la orden y en lugar de irse, dio un par de pasos más al frente en una actitud altanera y desafiante; como retándolo a que repitiera la orden. Camus apretó los puños ante el gesto desdeñoso y dio algunos pasos más para acotar la distancia que lo separaba del escorpión.

— ¿Qué no me has oído, Escorpión? ¡Dije que te largues!

—Milo…—dijo, con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que el otro dijo—Mi nombre es Milo…no "Escorpión".

— ¡Oh! Entonces ¡Lárgate "Milo! —ironizó con voz hiriente, que se le clavó al escorpión en el pecho con un dolor comparable a una Aguja Escarlata de su maestro, pero no le dio el lujo al francés de verlo amedrentado y en cambio tomó una postura más desdeñosa.

—No me iré hasta que hablemos de lo ocurrido, soy tu amigo, vine a todo galope desde mi isla para estar aquí contigo…así que no me largaré a ningún lado.

—No quiero amigos, no quiero a nadie aquí y, sobre todo, no te quiero a TI cerca de mí—le escupió al rostro con una mirada tan cargada de odio que el griego realmente creyó que él era la causa de tal sentimiento.

Milo sintió que le cortaban la respiración y por un segundo las rodillas le temblaron, pero cuando vio que el francés le daba la espalda, cortó la distancia entre los dos y lo giró para poder enfrentarlo nuevamente. Enterró los dedos en sus brazos y arrugó la nariz, sustituyendo su tranquilidad por una ligera frustración.

— ¿No me quieres cerca? ¿Pues adivina qué, Acuario? ¡No me iré! Así que grita todo lo que quieras, porque no te vas a deshacer de mí.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —gritó, soltándose con furia y sorprendiendo a su amigo por la descomunal fuerza que ahora poseía— ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡No te necesito! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Por los dioses, lárgate de una vez!

—Así que éste es el nuevo Camus ¿eh?—Milo soltó una risa irónica y se acercó los pasos que el francés había retrocedido—No me gusta, grita demasiado, así que te exijo me devuelvas a mi amigo.

—No te gusta—repitió recobrando increíblemente rápido la frialdad y la imperturbable actitud— pues qué lástima me das, porque tu amigo se murió junto con su maestro.

—Entonces bajaré al mismo infierno para recuperarlo, sólo dime donde debo ir a buscar ¿al círculo de los suicidas?

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo al de los asesinos?

—No hables de asesinos Camus, porque tú no sabes lo que es ser uno—lo señaló con su índice y con la voz cargada de reclamo, pero ya no recibió más respuestas, sólo ese rostro indescifrable que parecía estar burlándose de sus inútiles palabras. Dejó caer su brazo a su lado y luego dio pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que su voluntad se quebraba ante la actitud de ese desconocido.

—Claro, tú los conoces muy bien…tu maestro es conocido por su larga lista de muertos y estoy seguro que ansías el momento por tomar su armadura y empezar a dejar correr la sangre—incrédulo ante la crueldad de sus palabras, el griego empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que Camus los daba hacia el frente, manteniendo la distancia —. Es tu destino, Escorpión, ser un sanguinario asesino que quita del camino a quien inoportuna al Patriarca. Ahora lárgate de mi templo, déjame en paz cumpliendo con mi destino.

—No puedo…—murmuró dejando escapar un sollozo, hasta que se encontró con la pared—no me hagas esto, Camus…te lo suplico…no me abandones, no tengo a nadie más...

Pegó más su espalda a la pared, queriendo fundirse con ella cuando los ojos de su amigo se clavaron en los suyos; los vio tan opacos y al mismo tiempo tan vacios que quiso salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron, quedándose clavadas en su sitio. Lo tenía frente a él, pero a la vez se veía tan lejano, sentía que lo perdía y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, evocó cada palabra de Moses en busca de una solución desesperada, pero lo único que lograba recordar de aquella charla era un inservible "sé creativo". Se le cruzó por la mente largarse de ahí, al final tenía más amigos; estaban Aioria, Zuleika y… era verdad, no tenía a nadie más.

Necio como era, Milo al único que realmente quería era a Camus, por los otros dos sentía un gran aprecio, sí, pero el francés lo había ayudado infinidad de veces en muchas situaciones distintas, lo había animado cuando quería darse por vencido; se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta en esa situación, que la frase "mejor amigo" no se le podía andar aplicando a cualquiera y que tenía un gran valor. Se sentía completamente desesperado, pero no iba a irse hasta que estuviera o completamente convencido de que Camus en verdad lo quería lejos de su vida o que le mostrara su sonrisa y le dijera que todo había sido una broma muy pesada. Cuanto suplicaba que fuera la última opción, pues no quería verse a sí mismo, dentro de veinte años, en el mismo estado que Eneas.

—Largo—ladró nuevamente, pero Milo ni se inmutó—, vete de mi templo, ya no me importa lo que pase contigo, así que sólo aléjate de mí.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Camus. Oleg no quería esto para ti, créeme, yo lo sé, no puedes simplemente deshacerte de tus sentimientos, no puedes drenar tu alma de emociones ¿Qué serías entonces? Un cascarón vacío desprovisto de su voluntad y tú nunca quisiste ser eso, siempre me lo dijiste. También dijiste que cambiarías el destino de los Acuario, que no querías estar solo y que tú sucesor y todos tus alumnos no deberían seguir más con estas reglas…pues no hagas esto y cumple tu palabra—como si de un circulo vicioso se tratase, la fortaleza de Milo iba y venía de él, dándole por momentos la capacidad de hablar con todo raciocinio y en otras, hundiéndolo en el miedo, pero se esforzó por que le durara más su momento de perspicacia.

—Basta, fui un idiota. De haber seguido las enseñanzas de mi maestro desde un inicio, no me encontraría en ésta situación, porque habría entendido que era mi deber, porque no habría formado un lazo demasiado estrecho con él y, probablemente, no me habría destruido el alma matarlo con su propia técnica. Porque un Acuario debe ser imparcial, permanecer impávido, permanecer frío e indiferente ante cualquier otra cosa o persona que no se la causa de Athena…pero yo fui un cobarde, salí corriendo como una niñita y deshonré a mi maestro por no ser capaz de comportarme a la altura. Zuleika tuvo que correr atrás de mí para que no muriera en la deshonra, llevándome conmigo el honor de mi maestro y los secretos de mi signo y, aún así, tuve la desfachatez de ensuciar la dignidad de mi amiga, de insultarla de la peor manera…

Camus no fue capaz de continuar y guardó silencio, pero, contrario a convencer a Milo de irse, sólo logró darle el tiempo para recuperar su confianza y el empecinamiento por hacerlo entrar en razón. El escorpión intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Camus lo amenazó con congelarlo si daba un paso más. Retándolo a hacerlo, el griego no detuvo sus pasos y, sintiéndose amenazado y desesperado, el Santo de Acuario lanzó su ataque, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo segundo de haberlo hecho. Tragó fuerte, ya no había forma de echarse atrás.

.

.


	11. Desahogo II

**Capitulo 9 b. – Desahogo **

**.**

**.  
**

Milo observó su pierna congelada con incredulidad, sin creer que de verdad lo había hecho, tragó saliva y continuó acercándose, pero ésta vez no impidió que un par de lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Camus, sintiéndose el bastardo más grande del planeta, congeló la otra pierna, consiguiendo que el griego no pudiera avanzar más y lo mirara dolido, pero no se mermó su necedad. El escorpión continuó acercándose, con un esfuerzo que sintió sobrehumano; sin embargo, el francés lo atacó con su Polvo de Diamantes, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la sala y congelándole el pecho, un hombro y gran parte el brazo izquierdo, haciéndole más difícil el respirar y moverse.

—Vete, Milo—dijo en voz baja, dándole la espalda, y sintiendo que se le destrozaba el corazón, si es que aún quedaba algo de él, al ver a su amigo en ese estado, pero tenía que alejarlo para cumplir con su deber, para cumplir con la voluntad de su maestro que por tanto tiempo se dedicó a despreciar. Debía deshacerse de sus sentimientos y para ello debía empezar por romper el lazo que lo unía a Milo, después de eso, lo demás sería más sencillo.

—No…

— Pero que necio e… —pero el francés no acabó de hablar. Se había girado para zanjar, de una vez por todas con esa discusión, pero lo que vio lo dejó completamente congelado.

Milo tenía su brazo extendido y frente a sus ojos, la uña de su índice reproducía fielmente el aguijón de un escorpión. Rojo, brillante y amenazador. El flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, mientras su imponente presencia le daba a Camus la perfecta imagen de lo que era una persona entrenada para ser un verdadero asesino. Su respirar era dificultoso por el pecho congelado, y mantener el brazo extendido le suponía un esfuerzo titánico por el hombro congelado, pero no se detuvo y tampoco mostró alguna emoción de arrepentimiento al lanzar su primera Aguja Escarlata.

El dolor lo hizo tambalearse, pero no se dejó caer y tampoco dejó escapar el grito que se formó en su garganta, extendió el brazo e inmovilizó al griego con su anillo de hielo, pero a pesar de perder la capacidad de continuar moviéndose, el muchacho le impidió irse con su propia técnica de inmovilización.

—Restriction

El aprendiz de escorpión lucía increíblemente amenazador, increíblemente poderoso y tan imponente, que de pronto el francés ya no se sintió tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Incapaz de liberarse del poder de su amigo, lo vio romper el anillo de hielo y lanzar una nueva Aguja Escarlata.

— ¿Qué haces, Escorpión?—dijo para sustituir el grito de dolor, pero sin evitar que unas lágrimas salieran por las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Si no me dirás la verdad por las buenas, te la sacaré por las malas—pronunció con una frialdad tal, que pensó que habían intercambiado los papeles.

—Sabes que he sido entrenado para soportar el dolor de una tortura como ésta, tus métodos no van a funcionar conmigo. Llegarás a Antares, me matarás y no conseguirás más verdad que la que ya he dicho: no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, ni de nadie.

—Yo también he sido entrenado para separar mis emociones de mi trabajo, Acuario—empezó a decir luego de lanzar un tercer ataque y sin bajar su brazo, reafirmando sus palabras por la mirada fría y la tranquilidad perturbadora que mostraba—. Sin piedad, sin clemencia, sin misericordia— dijo con voz calma y acercándose a sólo centímetros de donde el francés continuaba inmovilizado y sangrante—. Ése es mi segundo precepto y ¿Sabes cómo es que puedo cumplir con él sin sentir que mi conciencia me destrozará luego? Porque separo mis emociones de mi misión como Santo de Athena, ¿porqué, si yo puedo hacer eso sin dejar de ser yo mismo, tú no puedes hacerlo?

Camus sintió que la Restricción se debilitaba, la respiración del griego se había dificultado más y ya tenía ligeros temblores en el cuerpo y, aún así, continuaba en esa postura gallarda y amenazadora. Lo vio trastabillar, debilitado por el dolor en sus extremidades y en el pecho, además de la creciente incapacidad para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Su habla comenzó a entorpecerse conforme crecían los temblores involuntarios y entonces ya no pudo evitar que las emociones resurgieran de su interior estampándose en su rostro y manando a borbotones por sus ojos al ser testigo de cómo al escorpión dejaba caer su brazo y daba pasos hacia atrás buscando con que detenerse.

De inmediato reconoció todos esos síntomas. _Hipotermia_, pensó en el mismo instante que era liberado de la Restricción. El francés dio un paso atrás, asustado, echando abajo todo su teatro de indiferencia y su plan de herir lo suficiente a Milo como para ser enviado al diablo.

—Milo, déjame ayudarte—se acercó a él, buscando sostenerlo y encendiendo su cosmos para brindarle calor, pero el moreno lo rechazó, dándole un empujón y ayudándose del muro para sostenerse.

— Eres un imbécil, un gran idiota y estás muy equivocado si crees que me iré—empezó a decir tiritando y con los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo—. Dime, Acuario, dime los preceptos de tu signo—dijo con una tranquilidad abrumadora y señalándolo— ¡Dímelos!

—Honrar a Athena…—tartamudeó en el mismo instante que terminó de hablar, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el griego e intentaba inmovilizarlo, pero éste lo impidió echándose hacia atrás y dándole un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Sigue…—pidió con amenaza y Camus sólo aceptó al darse cuenta que no aceptaría su ayuda si no hacía lo que le pedía.

—Romper con el pasado, liberarte y alcanzar la indiferencia—sin despegar los ojos del griego, Camus apenas podía articular las palabras y su mente trabaja a mil por hora para hacerlo recordar todos sus preceptos—. No permitir que sentimientos o lazos de cualquier tipo interfieran en la causa de Athena—tragó saliva y se puso de pie con cautela—. Mantener la templanza ante cualquier situación. Pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. No permitirnos estar a merced de las pasiones. Athena antes que nada y que nadie— finalizó y volvió a intentar acercarse y esta vez lo logró; tomó al griego de las muñecas y lo miró furioso—. Estate quieto, puedes morir.

— ¿Ves? Todavía te importo.

Camus abrió la boca y los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que su amigo había intentado demostrarle, pero la sorpresa no le permitió decir nada. Milo sonrió y suspiró aliviado, fijando sus azules ojos en las aguamarinas del galo.

—Malinterpretas tus propios preceptos, tonto. "Romper con el pasado y alcanzar la indiferencia", no se refiere a que te deshagas de todo lo que sientes, sino que rompas con tu dolor por tomar la vida de Oleg, que pienses detenidamente en todas tus enseñanzas y entiendas que no ha sido tu culpa, que así debió ser, que hoy o en treinta años iba a ocurrir y que alcances la indiferencia…Camus, dime, ¿Qué es la indiferencia?

—Estado de ánimo en que no se siente inclinación ni repugnancia hacia una persona, objeto o negocio determinado—respondió rápidamente, asustado de que el escorpión pudiera volver a cometer una locura.

—Exacto… que dejes de sentir esa repugnancia hacia ti mismo por lo que has hecho, no ha sido tu culpa. No puedes deshacerte de tu humanidad porque entonces dejarías de ser un humano…no puedes proteger al mundo y a la humanidad si tú eres incapaz de sentir. Ni la misma Athena se deshace de sus emociones, entonces ¿Por qué tu si? "No estar a merced de tus pasiones" "Pensar con la cabeza…" eso, amigo, significa que no hagas una idiotez como la que acabo de hacer yo—finalizó, viendo las lágrimas de Camus y pasando sus brazos engarrotados por el frío, a su alrededor para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo—. No me puedes apartar de tu vida, ni a mí ni al resto de tus amigos, porque te queremos, porque nos preocupas y nos importas. Yo estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi brazo cada vez que caigas y mi hombro para cada lágrima tuya, no me importa perseguirte hasta Siberia y gritarle al mundo que eres mi mejor amigo, pero no te abandonaré nunca…no me abandones tú a mí.

—Lo maté, Milo. Yo lo amaba como a mi padre, como mi maestro, como mi amigo y… está muerto, por mi culpa…

—Él está orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Lo sé, porque yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

El Acuario encendió su cosmoenergía y envolvió con ella a su amigo, proporcionándole el calor del que había sido desprovisto y mitigando con ella la hipotermia que amenazaba con avanzar a la siguiente fase. Ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Camus seguía rodeándolo con su cosmos, lloraba con el rostro sobre el hombro del griego, quien no decía nada y se limitaba a abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo que la opresión de su pecho se disipaba junto con las amargas lágrimas del francés. Milo nunca pensó que su amigo fuera capaz de llorar tanto por tanto tiempo y mucho menos que sollozara tan desenvuelto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que se debía a la confianza que le tenía.

Si lo conocía bien, que lo hacía, iba a estar deprimido por un tiempo, pero él se encargaría de darle ánimos, de levantarlo en cada tropezón y de que supiera que estaba ahí siempre, a su lado. Quizá esa era una mancha que ni él, ni nadie, iba a ser capaz de borrar de su alma, pero al menos le aligeraría la carga del remordimiento.

Que se vuelva igual de frío e insensible como Oleg, que sea un Acuario modelo, sin sentimientos, sin interés por nadie, mostrando indiferencia, frialdad y laconismo en cada momento de su vida. Pero, eso sí: ¡que nunca se atreviera a tratarlo a él de esa forma o lo golpearía tan duro que a sus ancestros les darían nauseas! ¡Que sea así con los demás, a él que le importa como trate al resto de la gente! Además, estaba seguro que en el futuro pensaría otra forma menos…extrema, de enseñar esa técnica y, en todo caso de que no fuera así, él estará ahí para acompañarlo hasta el final.

Para cuando Camus se hubo tranquilizado, los pensamientos de Milo se habían reducido a la sencilla decisión de no perder a su mejor amigo, aún cuando este se mostrara indiferente al mundo, había comprobado que al menos él no le era indiferente. El Santo de Acuario se puso de pie y se adentró en su cocina para preparar café, seguido de cerca por su amigo, quien no lo perdía de vista. A punto estaba de romper con el silencio cuando llamaron a su puerta. Milo abrió, encontrándose con un soldado que le entregó una misiva.

—El funeral de tu maestro será en una hora—dijo al terminar de leer el breve anuncio—. ¿Vas a ir? —el aludido asintió ligeramente, observando su café y sin fijarse mucho en Milo.

—Es mi deber como Santo de Oro, despedir a un compañero—comentó con voz ausente luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida—. Y mi deber como aprendiz, despedir y honrar a su mentor.

—Iré a vestirme—anunció luego de unos segundos de silencio—, ¿Vengo por ti o nos vemos allá?

—Nos vemos allá.

—Muy bien…—se dirigió a la puerta y a punto estuvo de salir cuando Camus lo detuvo con sus palabras.

—Milo…muchas gracias.

—Aún no me agradezcas, todavía tenemos mucho que hablar—dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El evento fue una ceremonia breve, solemne y silenciosa, presidida por el Patriarca. Los aprendices a los que se les había permitido asistir al funeral, vestían ropas negras junto con capas del mismo color, mientras los Santos de Athena lucían sus armaduras y la orden dorada había sustituido la habitual capa blanca por una negra en señal de respeto y luto. Milo se encontraba junto a Zuleika y ambos miraban de reojo a Camus, fijándose en su actitud fría y estoica mientras era colocada la lápida con el nombre de Oleg.

—Dime que es sólo actuación—murmuró la amazona al oído de Milo sin despegar la mirada de Camus.

—No estoy muy seguro todavía, aún tengo que hablar con él—respondió, igualmente en voz tan baja que apenas se escuchaban entre ellos.

—Milo, quiero encargártelo mucho, mi maestro y yo volveremos a Italia esta misma noche.

—No te preocupes, Zu, lo dejas en buenas manos.

—Lo sé…quiero decirte algo, es importante, porque quiero tu apoyo en la locura que voy a cometer.

—Dime…—respondió, sintiéndose preocupado nuevamente— _¿Por qué a mí?_ —pensó conforme escuchaba a la amazona.

—Él vio mi rostro y decidí…decidí amarlo, Milo. Pero, no quiero quedarme sólo con el sentimiento y observarlo a lo lejos, se lo diré y…

—Zuleika ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? No podemos tener relaciones de pareja entre nuestros compañeros... mucho menos nosotros que seremos Santos de Oro, se supone que somos el ejemplo a seguir, ¿tienes idea a lo que te arriesgas?

—Ya lo sé, es en lo primero que pensé, pero…yo lo amo demasiado, Milo. Dime que me ayudarás que…nos apoyarás si él acepta estar conmigo, por favor, eres mi único amigo—Milo dejó caer la cabeza y miró sus pies, lo pensó unos minutos, para finalmente asentir con resignación—. Gracias—susurró la amazona y se fue a la Casa de Cáncer cuando la ceremonia finalizó.

Milo iba a irse junto a Camus, pero entonces vio a Eneas entre los Santos de Oro y decidió esperar por él. Su maestro ya se veía como el hombre que él conocía y poco o nada había del que vio en los peñascos de Santuario. Cuando se quedó solo junto con Dante y Moses, el muchacho se acercó y se plantó delante del Santo, quien le sonrió y lo despeinó con cariño, luego su mano se dirigió a su hombro, el cual apretó al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Espero que no sea muy tarde—dijo con un dejo de melancolía.

—Él estará bien, maestro.

—Que bueno, me alegro mucho. ¿Qué pasó? Todo el Santuario sintió la pelea que tuvieron—preguntó, reparando en el rostro sonrojado, los labios azulados y la nariz ligeramente quemada por los ataques de Camus.

—Casi me mata de una hipotermia—respondió, encogiéndose en hombros y sacando una expresión incrédula de los tres caballeros de oro—. Aunque yo le agujeré la camisa...

—Tu pupilo me cae bien, Eneas, está completamente loco—rió Moses, lanzándole una mirada aprobatoria y satisfecha al imaginar lo que había hecho.

—Al menos espero que haya valido la pena—repuso, no muy convencido, el Santo de Escorpión.

—Igual yo—intentó bromear, para aligerar la tensión de su maestro, pero al ver que el único que reía era Moses, soltó un largo suspiró y se puso serio—. Necesitaré más tiempo, maestro.

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó con algo de preocupación por la vida de su alumno.

—Un mes…

—Es mucho tiempo—ésta vez habló Dante, pero dirigiéndose a Eneas.

—Hablaré con el Patriarca y veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo más de una semana ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con severidad, pero luego volvió a acariciarle el cabello y lo despedirlo con una sonrisa.

Volvió al templo de Acuario con los ánimos por el suelo; sentía el cuerpo pesado y los párpados peleaban contra su voluntad de mantenerlos abiertos, de un momento a otro se sintió extremadamente cansado y los calambres en los muslos, aunados al insoportable dolor en los pies, lo estaban matando. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado ni siquiera luego de algún entrenamiento, pero ese día había sido demasiado desgastante emocionalmente para agregarle el desgaste físico.

Milo volvió a entrar a los privados de su amigo sin anunciarse, pero no lo encontró en la sala. Buscó en la cocina, en los baños y en su habitación, pero nada. Algo preocupado pensó en todos los posibles lugares en los que podría estar el francés; luego de unos segundos, se dirigió a la habitación más grande del templo que perteneciera a Oleg y entró sin hacer ruido, pero también la encontró vacía. Sin embargo; no se fue, sino que entró y paseó la mirada, encontrándose con la puerta de madera que guiaba a la legendaria biblioteca de Dégel, lo pensó unos segundos, recordando las veces en que le había pedido a Camus que lo dejara entrar ahí y éste se había negado rotundamente. Sonrió como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, encontrando tras ella la espalda del galo, sentado frente a una caja de madera repleta de libros.

Contrario a lo que se imaginó, la biblioteca no lucía descuidada ni era un lugar sombrío que oliera a viejo y a humedad, sino que era un lugar muy amplio y cuyos grandes ventanales dejaban pasar grandes cantidades de luz, reflejándose contra el brillante mármol negro del suelo y las paredes blancas. Milo admiró el lugar unos segundos más, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él y acercarse a su amigo, adoptando una actitud más indulgente se sentó en una silla a su lado y recargó los codos en la mesa para apoyar el mentón en sus manos y observar al francés. Camus, por su parte, se preguntó en qué momento había entrado el escorpión sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, pues de un momento a otro ya lo tenía sentado frente a él, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el griego le ganó la palabra.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí ¿podrás perdonarme un día? —le dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él y sonriendo como disculpa.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué hablas?

—De haber dejado que esa amazona fuera en tu ayuda, yo debí estar ahí, lo lamento. Y también lamento haberte hecho tres nuevos hoyos...

—No digas tonterías, yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón…perdón de rodillas—dijo, fijando su mirada en los dedos del griego, que aún no recuperaban su saludable tono bronceado, pero éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole con la mirada que se olvidara de eso— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eneas me dijo que estabas en Milos.

—Mi maestro envió por mí, creyó que te haría falta un amigo —explicó omitiendo todos los detalles de la historia—. Corrí como enfermo mental desde la isla hasta aquí y descubrí dos cosas: que aún no alcanzo la velocidad luz y que odio la barrera del Santuario que me obligó a correr como una persona normal.

—Gracias, Milo, por estar aquí. Tu presencia me tranquiliza.

—Ni lo menciones. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Cómo me siento? —meditó la pregunta y luego desvió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales—aún me doy asco…no sólo maté a mi maestro; mancillé el honor de Zuleika y casi te mato…de verdad lo lamento—bajó la mirada como si atravesara por todas las penas del purgatorio; sin embargo, Milo le jaló el cabello para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

—Ya te dije que lo de Oleg no ha sido tu culpa…

—Eso no quita que me duela su muerte, Milo. No creí que tuviera que presentarme a su entierro tan rápido…

—Te entiendo, pero no te culpes de nada más…Zuleika me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes—dijo algo dudoso, consiguiendo que Camus abriera los ojos perplejo y contuviera la respiración como preparación para el sermón que estaba seguro que caería sobre su cabeza—. No tengo que decirte que hiciste una soberana estupidez, pero tienes todo mi apoyo en esto ¿de acuerdo? Y por haberme congelado, olvídalo ya.

— ¿Qué decidió ella? —preguntó, ignorando totalmente los últimos comentarios de su amigo.

—No me lo dijo—mintió—, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

Camus bajó la mirada y suspiró resignado. Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos jóvenes y, sintiendo que si no rompía con él caería dormido en cualquier momento, Milo llamó la atención de su amigo jalándole un mechón de cabello y posando la mejilla en su mano.

— ¿Quieres que lo hablemos? —preguntó inclinándose un poco más en la mesa, preparándose para las reacciones de su amigo, pero éste lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no, ya ha sido suficiente de eso para mí, espero que lo entiendas.

—Claro, será en otra ocasión entonces—el Acuario creyó que con esas palabras, el griego iba a levantarse y a irse, pero por el contrario, recargó la otra mejilla en su otra mano y observó la caja antes de preguntar: — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Son las bitácoras de otras generaciones—dijo señalando con la cabeza la caja frente a él.

— Ah, así que tú también tienes que leerlas —comentó sin interés sacando una al azar y leyendo el nombre y el año en la portada.

—No puedo hacerlo, he estado aquí sentado tanto tiempo y no he podido, ni siquiera, abrirlas—sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos y se pusieron vidriosos, por lo que el ojiazul, alarmado, se puso de pie e izó a su amigo por la ropa.

—Entonces no las leas, vamos ¿no tienes hambre? Vayamos a comer algo. ¿No tienes criados que nos preparen algo rico?—Milo insistió animadamente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que su amigo no se levantaba y que sus ojos se ocultaban tras el flequillo.

—No quiero…—luego alzó la mirada con súplica y colocó su mano en el brazo del griego—quédate, no hace falta siquiera que me pongas atención, pero déjame leerte éstos libros. Se supone que tengo que hacerlo en privado, porque son secretos de mi signo, pero, por favor, no me dejes solo con todo esto…no puedo hacerlo solo, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que tu compañía, por favor.

Milo alzó ambas cejas ante semejante petición y se quedó completamente inmóvil por un largo rato, mirando fijamente el rostro suplicante del francés y buscando en él, algo que le dijera que era una broma o que había escuchado mal, pero no lo encontró. Tragó saliva e instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a la puerta en busca de alguien que los hubiera escuchado, pero ésta permanecía cerrada. Volvió a mirarlo largamente y cuando su cuerpo se recuperó de la tensión, aspiró profundamente y le hizo un ademán para que lo esperara.

Camus frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en su lugar mirando la puerta, ansioso. Tras largos minutos de espera, el francés bajó la mirada sintiéndose muy dolido y creyendo que el griego lo había dejado ahí, al final no lo culpaba, pues si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que acababa de pedirle, seguramente las consecuencias no serían nada gratas. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por volver a su habitación, el muchacho apareció en la puerta, seguido de una mujer pequeña y delgada que lucía muy nerviosa.

—Estoy sumamente cansado Camus, hoy corrí mucho y me hiciste pasar un buen susto hace rato—el aludido asintió, creyendo que su amigo se excusaba para no hacer lo que le había pedido—. No me malinterpretes, vayamos a tu habitación, Semele ya me hizo el favor de llevar una mesa y comida, yo necesito una cama, ya no aguanto los pies y—se rascó la nuca y sonrió nervioso—sólo quería avisarte por si me duermo antes de que termines de leer.

Camus parpadeó numerosas veces, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Milo cargó la caja de diarios ayudado por la criada de Acuario – quien encontró por casualidad mientras hurgaba en la cocina – y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su habitación. Camus los siguió segundos después y se encontró con una mesa dispuesta a un lado de su cama, con varias bandejas llenas de fruta, pastas – que reconoció como la cena del día anterior – pan dulce, agua, leche y vino. El griego ya se había adueñado de gran parte de la cama, engullendo con ahínco un plato de pasta, a penas dejándole el espacio suficiente para sentarse.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo planeas empezar? —le dijo antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y beber un sorbo de vino.

—No deberías beber alcohol.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó con verdadera sorpresa y recibiendo una negativa del otro— Que hombre más aburrido eres, Camus de Acuario, te pierdes de los verdaderos placeres de la vida—dijo haciendo un asco con la boca y con voz socarrona, y luego de terminarse el contenido de la copa de un solo trago, la llenó con agua y la dejó en el buró para el francés.

—En verdad, no deberías beber y mucho menos de esa manera, Milo. Aún no tienes la edad…—lo regañó, sentándose a su lado y sacándose los zapatos para subir los pies a la cama.

—Ahora suenas como mi maestro—se sopló el flequillo y rodó los ojos—. Si alguien me dice algo, les diré que el Santo de Acuario me dio permiso de tomar un par de tragos, al fin, ya es justo que te toquen un par de azotes a ti—le dirigió una mirada retadora al mismo tiempo que terminaba el contenido de su propia copa—resignado, Camus tomó uno de los diarios al azar y leyó el nombre y la fecha antes de mirar a su amigo, quien ya se encontraba muy entretenido lanzando uvas al aire y atrapándolas con la boca.

— ¿Dégel de Acuario, 1730 para iniciar?

—Suena bien, busca una página en la que mencione a Kardia de Escorpión, siempre quise saber cómo era él.

— Estaba loco…

—Mira quién habla de locos—rodó los ojos y soltó una risa traviesa—. Empieza a leer de una vez, creo que ese par de tragos ya están comenzando a afectarme y, ebrio y con sueño, no te duraré mucho—luego soltó una sonora carcajada y se acomodó mejor entre las mullidas almohadas de su amigo.

Camus se aclaró la garganta, abrió el diario en la primera página y comenzó a leer en voz alta y entonada las memorias de Dégel, mientras Milo escuchaba atentamente, comiendo y bebiendo ocasionalmente conforme avanzaba la lectura, de vez en cuando hacía un comentario o intercambiaba algunas bromas u opiniones con respecto al texto. Pasaron largas horas muy entretenidos en eso, hasta que el cansancio, finalmente, venció a Milo, quien se quedó profundamente dormido y amenazando con no despertar en un par de días.

Los siguientes días y durante un mes completo, Milo pasó el tiempo en la biblioteca del templo de Acuario, desde el amanecer hasta muy entrada la noche, mostrándose realmente interesado e impaciente por conocer los detalles, pues había sido Dégel quien más se había esmerado en sus bitácoras y las había colmado de detalles en un lenguaje que dejaba por demás al descubierto que había sido una persona muy culta. El registro de la vida de las seis generaciones de santos de Acuario que se encontraban archivadas, antes y después de Dégel eran muy similares: todos narraban algunos detalles de su infancia y su entrenamiento, los nombres de sus maestros, su relación con otros santos y amazonas, así como algunos perdían la formalidad y criticaban abiertamente a sus compañeros. Pero todos comenzaban a volverse más tajantes, breves y parecían haber sido escritos por mera formalidad, conforme el tiempo pasaba y los santos iban haciéndose mayores. Igualmente, todos narraban de su combate por la armadura de Acuario, pero todos tenían la delicadeza de omitir los detalles del evento.

Al final del mes de Septiembre, Eneas ya no pudo retrasar más el entrenamiento de Milo y le anunció que volverían a la Isla de Milos, donde pasaría dos años más. Por aquella fecha, ya habían finalizado con casi todos los diarios y sólo faltaban los de Oleg por leerse y, dado que Camus se negó rotundamente a iniciar su lectura y dejarlo a la mitad, ambos acordaron que los leerían al regreso del escorpión.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Milo el día de su partida, sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, terminándose, por fin, una de las mejores botellas de vino de la bodega de Acuario.

—Claro, no te preocupes por mí. Yo también ya tengo que iniciar con mis deberes de Santo Dorado—sonrió y le quitó la botella, regañándolo con la mirada al notarla vacía.

—Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó—dijo con aquella manía de mirarlo a los ojos con brutal insistencia, que había adoptado cuando quería hacerlo hablar a como diera lugar.

—Se me pasó el tiempo…no me mires así ¿quieres? Es en serio, con las bitácoras…no puedes negarme que hasta tú estabas muy interesado con la vida de Dégel… no, no es cierto. Tú nada más venías a saber más de Kardia—soltó una carcajada cuando Milo lo miró con asco por el comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—No me hacen gracia tus comentarios…

—Pero ¿Por qué?—pero notando que Milo no iba a convencerse con su respuesta y que tampoco cambiaría el tema, suspiró resignado—, será una de las cosas que dejaremos pendientes para cuando vuelvas. Quizá podamos tomar una misión juntos y hablar largo y tendido ¿te parece?

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, lo prometo. Vete tranquilo, estaré bien—dijo, levantándose y recogiendo el desorden que su amigo había dejado en la mesa.

Finalmente Milo se convenció y, tras despedirse de su amigo, salió de la Casa de Acuario.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hoy tengo varias cosas que decir =/:

Primero, ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Que Nekane iba a ser buena onda e iba a dejar por la paz a Camus luego de su _prueba_? ¡Pues no! aún le tengo preparadas algunas otras piedras en el camino a mi sexy caballero de los hielos. ¿Qué pasará entre él y Zuleika? ¿Es verdad que ya le tocan unos buenos azotes al Acuario?

Segundo: ¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta de quién aprendió Zuleika a "levantarle" el ánimo a la gente? Igualita a su maestro ¿verdad?

Tercero: ¿Qué dónde diablos está Máscara de Muerte? ¿Nekane le tiene una repulsión y odio especial y por eso no ha aparecido por el fic? Pues la verdad...si. Jajaja, pero no se preocupen, que pronto aparecerá haciendo de las suyas.

Cuarto: Milo es una verdadera ternura y no me dejarán mentir en eso.

Y hablando de Milo, por favor, nadie me odie ni a mí ni a Camus-sexy por casi matar a Milo, es que el francesito esta algo loquito...además, Milo le agujeró la camisa =P...

**Neferu**, no te puedes quejar, querida, que sólo por tí hice una mini, mini, mini mención de la olvidadas tierras de Asgard, así como de Dégel y Kardia, espero que te haya agradado, por que la verdad no tenía planeado incluir ninguno de éstos tres elementos.

Y por último: **Scorpiomasei, Achernan Sideri y Kaliope23** aseguran por el rayo de Zeus que mi fic es un yaoi de closet ¿están ustedes de acuerdo?

Bueno, mejor dejo de decir tonterías, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, la cual no prometo fecha por que pronto volveré a clases y ustedes saben que cuesta hacerse de un tiempo para el hobbie, pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes.

Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos.

.com/#/d2v0a4c


	12. Juntos en el abismo

**Capitulo 10. – Juntos en el abismo**

.

.**  
**

Transcurría el mes de julio, un mes que ya le parecía interminable, aunque apenas se hubiese iniciado. En las noches lluviosas y los días horriblemente calurosos, el Santo de Acuario se sentía, como bien le había dicho un día Moses, como un pingüino en mitad del desierto. Si su cuerpo no había vuelto a acostumbrarse al clima griego o si aprender la Ejecución de Aurora era la culpable de no aguantar dos minutos al sol sin desmayarse; no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que ODIABA Grecia durante el verano.

Aquella situación lo ponía en un ambiente bastante incómodo con el resto de la Orden ateniense, pues se veía obligado a mantenerse rodeado de un atisbo de cosmoenergía helada para soportar el clima. Esto no habría supuesto ningún problema si no fuera porque a alguien, a quien le rompería el cuello en cuanto supiera su identidad, se le había ocurrido decir que intentaba presumir de su cosmos congelante y sus poderes para dominar el agua y el hielo, además de que las lenguas se habían soltado luego del día en que obtuvo su armadura, tachándolo de arrogante – entre los comentarios más suaves – y de loco por haber matado a su maestro.

Como si matar a su maestro fuera algo por lo cual enorgullecerse.

Pese a todo, los que serían parte Orden Dorada, fueron debidamente informados acerca de ésta situación por sus maestros pues, luego de ese día, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los aspirantes a la nueva generación – incluyendo a Saga y Aioros – habían preguntado cómo era que Camus de Acuario había asesinado a un veterano y respetado Caballero como Oleg y no había recibido un solo castigo.

Sin embargo, no caía en la gracia de prácticamente nadie en ese Santuario – excluyendo a Milo y a Zuleika, por supuesto – pues se había esforzado por mantener en pie la, nada apreciada, fama de arrogante, frío, insensible e imperturbable que su maestro había ostentando siempre. Había servido con los Caballeros de menor rango, guardias, escuderos, sirvientes y algunos de sus compañeros, pues la reputación de Oleg, aunada a la que él mismo se había ganado el día en que todo ser capaz de usar el cosmos, fue testigo de cómo casi mata a su "_ex _-mejor amigo"; le daba el lujo de no tener que tratar con nadie más de lo necesario. Todos estaban más que seguros que, desde entonces, el Santo de Acuario había adoptado la actitud propia del guardián del onceavo templo, dejando de lado cualquier trato con el escorpión.

Probablemente algo en él había cambiado. No estaba muy seguro del qué, pero sí podía asegurar que algo en su interior ya no era como antes. Pero, definitivamente, ni aunque su maestro volviera de la tumba para obligarlo a ello, volvería a intentar romper con su amistad con Milo. Después de todo, había sido culpa de Oleg, así que podía escudarse en eso.

Dos años habían pasado desde su nombramiento como Santo de Oro y, sentado en su cama con la vista perdida en la nada, no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo estaría haciendo bien. A veces estaba completamente convencido de que así era, pues seguía al pie de la letra con los principios y reglas de su signo, a duras penas y de su boca salía un saludo cortés, si tenías suerte, algún ligero atisbo de conversación para matar el tiempo – aunque Aioros de Sagitario lograba de alguna manera inexplicable, soltarle la lengua –. Cumplía con sus obligaciones heredadas de su maestro, entre las que se incluían los viajes a Asgard como mediador diplomático con el dios Odín y Athena, tarea a la que casi siempre lo acompañaba Saga– sólo como supervisión – también le tocaba el turno de la medianoche de la guardia del Santuario y la supervisión del entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes, antes de ser seleccionados y enviados con sus verdaderos maestros.

Salvo por su afamada "arrogancia" y poca empatía, nadie se quejaba de él. Ni siquiera la servidumbre podía quejarse, pues comía lo que le sirvieran y prácticamente no ensuciaba nada en el templo y sólo una vez cada cierto tiempo, enviaba a que le compraran artículos para su higiene personal. Definitivamente nadie podía quejarse de él.

Otras veces, como aquella, pensaba que estaba haciendo todo mal, a pesar de que su comportamiento fuera impecable, había días en que estaba muy seguro que su maestro estaría muy disgustado si supiera todas las dudas que lo asaltaban, la flaqueza con que daba sus pasos por el Santuario, si constatara el trabajo que le costaba mantenerse impávido ante el mundo y, seguramente, no toleraría verlo como en ese momento se encontraba: tirado en la cama con toda la desfachatez del mundo y sin nada de su aplomo, pensando en todas esas tonterías y sobre todo, por estar pensando en _ella_.

Tenía ya diecisiete años y había crecido por lo menos una cabeza y media; poco o nada había de la fragilidad de antaño, pues ahora ya era más robusto y musculoso. Su entrecejo tenía una marcada línea de expresión, causada por las cejas contraídas casi siempre, que le daba el aspecto de siempre estar de mal humor. Su cabello ya se había sometido a su voluntad, lo que le permitió dejarlo largo.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Verla de nuevo no estaba entre sus planes y por un instante se sintió estúpido al creer que podría continuar evitándola toda la vida. ¡Por todos los dioses, ella sería el Santo de Cáncer! ¡Por supuesto que volvería a verla! Luego de esos dos años, desde el último día en que la vio, no había vuelto a dormir de forma decente. Apenas y podía conciliar el sueño unas cuantas horas cuando las pesadillas o el remordimiento – o ambos – lo atormentaban por la noche. En el día le era fácil olvidarse de eso, pero por la noche, cuando su mente se veía despejada de toda ocupación, sus pensamientos corrían a raudales, tomando rumbos poco saludables para su integridad mental.

No había noche en que no recordara a su maestro y luego, sintiendo que el dolor lo volvería loco, intentaba recordar algo más agradable y entonces, invariablemente, era Zuleika quien ocupaba su mente. Increíblemente no era capaz de evocar ni un solo recuerdo antes del día en que lo consoló en el bosque junto al lago, aunque de ese día tampoco era capaz de recordar lo que había dicho o hecho para lograr sacarlo de su depresión. Lo único que podía recordar era cada ínfimo detalle de su rostro, que se había grabado a fuego en su memoria; pero sobre todo, podría recordar el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios.

Inconscientemente se pasó un dedo por los labios y sintió que aquel besó le quemaba, le ardía como un metal al rojo vivo sobre la carne. Por una micra de segundo sonrió, pero aquella breve sonrisa, de esas que eran cada día menos recurrentes en él, rápidamente se vio sustituida por un semblante rígido y sus labios se apretaron con desazón.

Nada más irse Milo del Santuario, Camus vivió en la incertidumbre de un día ser convocado para enfrentarse a Zuleika a muerte, pero nada sucedió. Pasó el tiempo y no sucedía absolutamente nada. Nueve meses después llegó el día en que Shura se enfrentaría por la armadura de Capricornio y pensó que, nada más verlo, lo señalaría como el que ensució de su honra; pero ella no acudió al enfrentamiento, en su lugar estaba el joven italiano que era su compañero. Dos meses después de Shura, llegó Aldebarán, pero ella tampoco estuvo ahí, tampoco cuando Afrodita se enfrentó por la suya, un mes después. Ni a los cuatro con Mu, ni cinco meses después con Shaka.

—_No quiso venir_— había dicho Moses en una ocasión que se atrevió a preguntarle por ella—. _Pero estoy seguro que vendrá el día que le toque al "nene" de Eneas_—bromeó—_. No te preocupes por ella, está viva y bien_.

Ya no sabía que le dolía más, si evocar aquel beso prohibido o su silencio. Sólo sabía que ambas cosas le causaban un nudo en el estómago y las ganas irrefutables de romper cosas y gritar: ¿Qué haría cuando ella lo retara a un combate? ¿La enfrentaría? ¿Aceptaría el duelo? La verdad era que no tenía opción, la pregunta en realidad era ¿Se defendería? Ya no se sentía capaz de levantar su mano contra la amazona, lo había hecho antes durante los entrenamientos y la había vencido, pero aquello era diferente: era a muerte.

Siendo cualquier otra persona no le habría importado, al fin y al cabo eran las reglas del Santuario y también estaba convencido que no habría dolor más intenso que el de haber tomado la vida de su maestro y; sin embargo, pensar en la posibilidad de cargar con la muerte de Zuleika, lo hizo estremecerse.

La quería. Mil veces se había negado contra ese sentimiento, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que quererle como más que una compañera de armas era sencillamente un pecado, que estaba mal; que no podía verla como mujer porque ya no lo era, era un guerrero como todos los demás y que esa máscara que portaba era la prueba de ello. Pero ya no valía la pena seguir peleando contra lo que sentía ni negar lo evidente, quizá antes era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo y demasiado tonto como para pensar que su atracción por ella era algo más que curiosidad. Ahora comprendía porque no lograba pensar con lucidez, porque peleaban a cada tanto, porque su cuerpo temblaba a su contacto y porque su corazón latía de forma diferente cada que la tenía cerca, ni siquiera eso, sólo hacía falta evocar su nombre para que el vital músculo iniciara su loca carrera.

Estaba enamorado y lo sabía. Enamorado por primera vez en su vida y tenía mucho miedo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentado despejarse y descubrió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas de cólera e impotencia que se habían producido en algún punto de sus divagaciones. No le gustaba sentirse así y maldijo a Eros y a Afrodita por haber inventado el Amor. También dedicó una retahíla de insultos para todos y cada uno de los autores que le mintieron al decir que el amor era la cosa más hermosa y sublime del universo; porque él no lo veía así. Dolía y dolía mucho, era frustrante, prohibido y le causaba mucho miedo; eso, definitivamente, no era hermoso ni sublime.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, fijando la mirada en el techo.

Hasta hacía dos días había logrado escaparse a Siberia por un tiempo, pero no había estado ahí lo suficiente para cumplir su objetivo de _enfriar_ sus pensamientos, cuando recibió una misiva del Santuario. Aquella misiva contenía la orden directa de presentarse en el Santuario por el enfrentamiento por la armadura de Escorpión y Camus no perdió el tiempo en volver tan pronto terminó de leer.

Ver recibir a Milo su armadura era un evento que había esperado con ansias durante mucho tiempo, además de su deseo por volver a ver a su amigo. Tan feliz se encontraba que no recordó las palabras de Moses, así que tampoco estaba preparado para que, al pisar el Santuario, lo primero que sintiera fuera la presencia de Zuleika ahí.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco y le había provocado un dolor en el pecho cuando éste comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo. Lo único que atinó a hacer cuando un destello de raciocinio volvió a su mente fue refugiarse en los pasajes subterráneos y se deshacerse del atisbo de cosmos que lo protegía del calor, aún cuando eso significara que casi podía morir de una insolación. Luego de recuperarse, acudió a presentarse al Patriarca y, después de eso, se había encerrado por cuatro días en su templo. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a Milo cuando lo sintió llegar por estar en medio de ese ataque de sentimientos confusos.

Aún con los ojos fijos en el techo, escuchó la puerta ser abierta y cerrada, junto a unos pasos adentrarse en su habitación, pero no se inmutó. Continuó con la vista clavada en el techo hasta que la imagen de Milo invadió su campo visual. Ya sabía que era él, era la única persona en el mundo que se atrevería a entrar a su templo sin anunciarse antes. Parpadeó un par de veces y resopló con fastidio al ver la enorme sonrisa de su amigo, quien se inclinaba sobre él con las manos detrás de la espalda mirándolo con curiosidad y travesura.

—Creí que saldrías corriendo a abrazarme en cuanto sintieras mi presencia aquí—habló en voz baja, como si no quisiera perturbar el silencio en que estaba sumido el Acuario.

—Nada de abrazos, Milo—respondió con el mismo tono de voz y componiendo la primera sonrisa sincera, enorme y feliz, que había esbozado en mucho tiempo—. Ya suficiente gente piensa que somos gay—bromeó con una sonrisa irónica, consiguiendo que Milo le guiñara un ojo y le sonriera con sensualidad por el puro placer de hacerlo rabiar—. Nunca en tu vida hagas eso de nuevo o te arranco las bolas—lo amenazó frunciendo el ceño y componiendo una expresión de absoluto asco.

Milo soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Camus, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y luego de mirar el techo y comprobar que no había nada particularmente entretenido ahí, frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con un puchero de reproche.

—Ahora explícame por qué, si no tienes un póster porno en tu techo, no has salido a recibirme.

—Zuleika está aquí—respondió el otro en un suspiro, tragando saliva y sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada al griego.

—Ya veo…—dijo el otro, suspirando y devolviendo la mirada al techo también.

—No quiero enfrentarme con ella…no podría…

—¿Cómo sabes que ha elegido matarte?

—La conoces mucho mejor que yo. Su orgullo sobrepasa con creces el nuestro y nunca me…nunca me amaría. Sobre todo porque…—cerró la boca y frunció los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos, renuente a revelar la verdad. Milo, ahora desprovisto de la paciencia de antaño, pero hurgando en lo más profundo de su ser en busca de algo de ella, soltó un largo suspiro y lo miró con un dejo de comprensión.

— Zuleika no me contó detalles, pero estoy seguro que fue un accidente, estabas como un loco ese día y…

—No fue un accidente—interrumpió el francés, mirándolo con un dejo de desesperación, mientras el griego, perplejo, abría la boca para preguntar, pero él se le adelantó—. Yo…sí, estaba como un loco, me lancé al lago y…no quería salir—suspiró y ladeó el rostro, evitando a toda costa la mirada azul de su amigo—, ella me sacó de ahí y empezó a decir cosas, en realidad no me acuerdo que dijo pero…yo…yo me sentía molesto con su máscara, era como alucinar que una escultura me estaba hablando…no había emociones en ella y yo…quería verla…—el francés regresó su mirada a la de Milo, que se veía tan oscura y molesta que no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo— Yo le quité la máscara…yo…no fue ningún accidente—Milo gruñó por toda respuesta y guardó silencio, manteniendo las cejas contraídas y la nariz arrugada.

El silencio los envolvió y se prolongó mucho más de lo sanamente aceptable para Camus, a quien los nervios comenzaron a destrozarlo. El griego no se inmutaba ante el creciente nerviosismo de su amigo y se limitó a maldecir mentalmente el momento en que prometió a la amazona ayudarla; ella no le había dicho aquella parte de la historia, lo que volvía una simple falta e insulto, en todo un crimen potencialmente desastroso.

Las amazonas podían perder sus máscaras durante entrenamientos, misiones, batallas e inevitablemente verles el rostro. Pero eran accidentes, accidentes que se verían remediados cuando la amazona en cuestión eligiera entre sus dos posibles opciones. Sin embargo, lo que Camus había hecho no era menos que una transgresión directa a las órdenes de Athena misma, un crimen que se pagaba muy caro.

No era el honor de Zuleika lo único que estaba en juego.

—Dime algo…—pidió Camus, casi con desespero, luego de inacabables minutos de silencio.

—Idiota… ¿tienes idea de…?—gruñó y se despeinó con irritación, luego se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación como fiera enjaulada—. ¡La _puta madre_, Camus!—soltó sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro y el francés no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el despliegue del nuevo lenguaje de su amigo.

Milo no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y continuó paseándose por toda la habitación, rechinando los dientes y estrujándose los dedos. Con los nervios tan crispados que Camus consideró la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Cometiste un crimen! ¡Azotarte en público es lo menos que mereces!—rugió el griego y se detuvo; azotó el pie contra el piso con fuerza, mirando a su amigo y cruzándose de brazos— Al menos dime que nadie los vio— el francés dio un salto por el susto de aquella revelación, en ningún momento se le había cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad. Tragó saliva e iba a negar, pero no estaba muy seguro y esa vacilación no le vino en gracia al escorpión quien frunció el ceño aún más – si eso era posible – y le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche— Habla y más vale que me digas la verdad.

Camus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta por causa del nudo que le ahogaba la voz. Apretó los labios y empuñó las manos, bajando la mirada hasta posarla en sus pies descalzos. Aspiró varias veces, llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno, buscando y seleccionando muy cuidadosamente las palabras a usar. Milo, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, que más que una mirada era un reto directo y ese silencio no se debía a su paciencia o empatía; simplemente era un recurso, bastante efectivo, para hacerlo hablar a toda costa.

—No lo sé, creo que no—logró articular haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

—Crees…crees…—resopló y volvió a sentarse en la cama—De verdad que tú no te cansas de darme buenos sustos.

Milo volvió a echarse en la cama, con los brazos tras la nuca, resoplando molesto y cerrando los ojos. Cuando Camus quiso decir algo, un gruñido le indicó que no era buena idea, ya que el escorpión estaba intentando calmarse. El francés suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, con la espalda pegada en la cabecera de la cama y la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared hasta que, al final de varios minutos, Milo volvió a hablar.

—Sé que estás consciente de lo que has hecho, así que me ahorraré mis comentarios—se sopló el flequillo y se incorporó hasta sentarse—. Sé que no me has pedido ayuda pero, sea lo que sea que decidan, tienen mi apoyo.

—Gracias, Milo. No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí—agradeció con el corazón en la mano.

—Escribir cosas bonitas de mí a la posteridad me parece buena idea—respondió medio en broma, medio en serio, relajando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso—ambos rieron, acabando con toda la tensión que se había formado.

—En dos días será mi combate—comentó al aire cuando se recuperó de la risa—. Mañana te veo para desayunar, donde siempre ¿de acuerdo?

Al no recibir respuesta, Milo miró al Acuario, quien se le veía entre contrariado y asustado, cosa que lo confundió. Compuso un mohín interrogativo y el francés se limitó a encogerse en hombros, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

—Se terminaron los desayunos deliciosos…—empezó a decir.

—¡No! ¡Oye no! ¡Es algo que compartimos juntos! ¿Por qué…?—reclamó, pero Camus hizo un ademán para que se callara y lo dejara continuar.

—Se terminaron por que nunca aprendí a cocinar y, a menos que quieras morir intoxicado, la comida la preparará Semele y, déjame decirte, no tiene la misma sazón que mi maestro—Milo no supo si enojarse o reírse y terminó por no realizar ninguna de las dos cosas, en cambio, sólo resopló y rodó los ojos.

—En ese caso yo llevaré la comida—dijo y sonrió con suficiencia—. Mañana temprano te espero, nos vemos—y salió de la habitación.

Camus observó a su amigo marcharse con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció de sus labios nada más cerrarse la puerta. Volvió a acostarse, hundiendo la cabeza entre las mullidas almohadas, regresando a los tortuosos divagues que tenían como protagonista a Zuleika. Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y ahogó un grito contra ella, sintiéndose frustrado, confundido y con unas ganas irrefutables de golpear algo o alguien.

Ocho templos más abajo, en la Casa de Cáncer, Zuleika no se encontraba en una mejor situación pues, al igual que Camus, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que iba a decir y en cómo iba a actuar cuando viera al Santo de Acuario. En aquel preciso momento se encontraba hecha presa de un sueño inquieto, retorciéndose en la cama con un inexplicable dolor en el pecho y un cosquilleo molesto en los labios.

Finalmente despertó, incorporándose en la cama con las lágrimas acumuladas rodando por sus mejillas. El mismo sueño otra vez. La misma pesadilla. Al parecer aquel tormento nunca llegaría a su fin, a pesar de que hacía dos años que no lo veía. Pero desde entonces siempre despertaba en la misma situación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, intentando desaparecer el dolor que le oprimía las sienes.

—Es sólo un sueño—se dijo, respirando pausadamente para calmar a su acelerado corazón.

Se levantó y entró al baño para lavarse la cara, sin poder dejar de pensar en él. No podía negarlo, desde el momento mismo en que salieron de Sicilia sus pensamientos habían estado dedicados, todo el tiempo, al dueño de la armadura de Acuario, a aquel francés que recordaba tan alegre y fastidioso, pero que rápidamente era opacado por aquel que vio por última vez. Aquel Camus de Acuario inmutable y frío que la hacía sentirse intimidada.

Mirándose al espejo se preguntó si él habría sentido lo mismo que ella con aquel beso que ahora se veía tan lejano, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero que estaba presente en cada instante de su vida. Se preguntó que tanto habría cambiado en él; a pesar de que Milo le había jurado que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ella aún se sentía escéptica, pues aquella última vez que lo vio, no le pareció que estuviera del todo bien. También se preguntó si el aceptaría lanzarse al abismo junto con ella, ir contra las reglas de la misma Athena para estar juntos, el Camus de antes, el que ella conoció y que tanto amaba, lo haría sin dudarlo…pero no podía asegurar lo mismo de aquel nuevo hombre.

Pese a todas sus dudas, le dio gusto constatar que al menos su cosmos seguía siendo el mismo. Si bien se notaba algo frío, seguía teniendo una calidez característica del francés, una nota de jugueteo y optimismo que eran muy propias de _su_ Camus.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro. No iba a esperar más, si quería ver a Camus, tenía que ser ella quien saliera a buscarlo, pues era más que obvio que el Acuario no tenía ninguna intención de verla. La sonrisa se transformó en un gesto vacilante y dudoso, pero terminó convenciéndose de que era lo mejor, si no quería seguir retrasando las cosas.

Salió del baño con el optimismo renovado y se colocó su máscara plateada. Salió de su habitación, avisó a su maestro que visitaría a Milo y que volvería al atardecer, para luego correr escalera arriba en dirección a Acuario. No quiso detenerse en Escorpión, pese a que Milo la vio pasar y compuso un gesto ofendido cuando ella únicamente pronunció un "hola" y un "adiós" en medio de jadeos, gritando, desde los primeros escalones rumbo a Sagitario, que lo vería cuando bajara nuevamente.

Zuleika subió por la escalera que lo guiaría a los privados de Acuario, ocultando su cosmos con la misma eficacia que su maestro en ese arte; volviéndose prácticamente indetectable. Estando frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de recuperar el valor con el que había llegado para tocar la puerta. Sintió el cosmos de Camus moverse dentro de la habitación y las manos le temblaron.

Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando se encontró con Semele, quien llevaba un cesto de ropa limpia, con la notable intención de entrar en los privados para acomodarla en su sitio. La mujer la miró contrariada, pero luego sonrió, acomodándose el cesto bajo el brazo.

—El señor Camus está dentro, no se ha sentido bien desde que llegó ¿viene a visitarlo? —preguntó ella, acercándose a la puerta y girando el picaporte para entrar.

—S…si—tartamudeó, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho al ver como la puerta era abierta y la criada de Acuario la invitaba a pasar.

—Pase, señorita. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber? —dijo cordialmente.

—No, gracias…Cam…es decir, Acuario ¿Dónde se encuentra? —preguntó bastante nerviosa y paseando la mirada por todo el lugar.

—Debe estar en su habitación, seguramente está despierto, hace un rato el señor Milo estuvo aquí—comentó con una sonrisa y dirigiéndola a la habitación mencionada.

Semele tocó la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entró, anunciando que llevaba la ropa limpia para acomodarla y que tenía una visita.

Cuando Zuleika escuchó su voz, sintió a su corazón latir desbocado y que la sangre se le subía al rostro, tiñéndolo de rojo, su cuerpo se mantuvo petrificado cuando él preguntó quién lo visitaba y la mujer le respondía con un casual "su amiga la amazona". No supo en qué momento Semele había salido y pasado a su lado, ni supo en qué momento Camus había llegado hasta donde estaba y se mantenía igual de estático frente a ella.

—Zuleika…—la llamó y su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de sus boca.

Dio varios pasos al frente, haciendo que Camus retrocediera la misma cantidad, hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación y ella cerraba la puerta colocándole el pestillo. Sintiéndose acorralado y medio intimidado, el francés tragó saliva y ubicó su salida de escape, pensando que sería buena idea comparar sus fuerzas para quitarla de ahí y huir muy lejos de ella. Sin embargo, no se movió y se mantuvo firme a los movimientos de la amazona.

Ella dirigió su mano a la máscara y lo único que él atinó a hacer fue a ladear el rostro y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pronunciando un "No lo hagas" repetidas veces. Pero su pedido no fue escuchado, pues pronto el sonido del metal, estrellándose contra el mármol, le indicó que la máscara había caído al suelo. Manteniendo su posición, el francés no abrió los ojos, pensando que así conseguiría que ella se diera por vencida y se fuera, pero, de nuevo, sus peticiones no se cumplieron.

Cuando se dio cuenta, las manos de la amazona le sostenían el rostro y se encontraba viendo fijamente el par de ojos verde esmeralda que ella poseía. El labio le tembló cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con los pulgares y le sonrió con la misma timidez y nerviosismo, finalmente se puso de puntitas para acercar más sus rostros. Sintió el aliento del Camus y notó la respiración entrecortada, pudo sentir que el corazón le latía mil veces más rápido que el propio y que en sus ojos brillaban un millón de dudas que ella estaba decidida a despejar. Se alzó más sobre sus pies para poder cubrirle la boca con sus labios y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, inició la danza que el mismo Santo, ahora perplejo e incapaz de efectuar cualquier movimiento o pensar en cualquier cosa, le había enseñado.

Camus entreabrió los labios al contacto, pero no hizo más nada. Zuleika, sintiéndose un poco desesperada por que él le correspondiera, continuó besándolo, explorando aquella cálida cavidad, aferrándose a su cuello y pegándose lo más que pudo a él para profundizar el contacto; pero el Acuario no respondía de ninguna forma. Finalmente se separó y le huyó la mirada, fijándola en sus pies y dispuesta a pronunciar una disculpa y salir corriendo, pero la voz de Camus, temblorosa, la detuvo.

—Esto…está mal…—dijo con un hilo de voz—eres mala…—y dio un par de pasos atrás. Ella no pudo sino levantar la mirada y sentirse completamente contrariada—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? Esto no nos causará más que problemas…no me gusta, me duele… está mal, estas prohibida y…—el francés salvó la distancia que anteriormente había creado entre los dos y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acariciando la blanca mejilla con una mano y pegando su frente con la de ella—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Zuleika no fue capaz de pronunciar algún argumento en su defensa, pues Camus, finalmente, la besó como la primera vez que lo hizo. Con la misma desesperación, con la misma necesidad y con la misma delicadeza. Suspiró aliviada entre mordiscos y besos al descubrir que la antigua desesperanza se había ido, que el beso llevaba algo más con él y que pudo reconocer como cariño…no, era algo más grande, algo más fuerte ¿amor, quizás?

Quiso cuestionar a Camus acerca de sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo, muy en el fondo sabía lo que él sentía y descubrió que lo que ella misma albergaba muy profundamente. No se detuvo a pensar en las palabras del Santo de Acuario, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el torrente de emociones que despertaban y se arremolinaban en su interior. Los porqués vendrían después, se dijo; ahora sólo le importaba el hecho de haber constatado que Camus sentía lo mismo que ella y que, aún sin palabras, había tomado su mano y se habían lanzado al vacío.

Juntos.

Sólo esperaba que la caída no fuera muy dolorosa.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola mis queridos lectores, cultos y conocedores. Cuatro días antes de cumplirse el mes desde el último capítulo, aquí les dejo la nueva entrega de Corazón de Hielo, cada vez más cercanos al gran final.

¿Qué les espera a Zuleika y a Camus? ¿A Milo finalmente le dará el soponcio cuando se entere de esto? ¿Camus no se cansa de espantar al escorpión? ¿Verdad que Milo es la ternura más hermosa del Universo? ¿Cierto que Camus es el más sexy de todos los caballeros? Pues la respuesta a éstas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, que el diálogo de Camus y Milo, cito: "—Nada de abrazos, Milo. Ya suficiente gente piensa que somos gay.", va para todas ustedes, lectoras mal pensadotas, jajaja.

El siguiente capítulo ya está en el horno, cocinandose en mis pequeños ratos libres de escuela y tareas, no prometo una fecha por que la verdad no sé cuando podré finalizarlo, pero espero no tardar mucho.

Especiales gracias a **Liluel Azul, Saint Lunase, Scorpiomasei **y** Neferu** por su incondicional apoyo y por haber llegado conmigo hasta aquí. A ustedes el capítulo dedicado.

**Intrepid Q**: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras, me alegra que el romance entre éstos dos te haya gustado y no, la realidad es que nunca fue mi intención hacer de este fic un yaoi, por eso me da rosa y algo de curiosidad que me lo hayan mencionado, jeje. Pero en fin, no importa realmente, a mí me gusta manejar la amistad de Milo y Camus de esta forma intensa e incondicional que va más allá del amor erótico, es un amor fraternal e incondicional que, por suerte, he experimentado y visto, por lo que estoy convencida que no exagero al retratarlos de esta forma. Muchas gracias nuevamente, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

Nos vemos. Un beso a todos.


	13. Miedos

**Capítulo 11. – Miedos**

.

.**  
**

El beso le hizo hervir la sangre y sintió a su corazón latir con una fuerza y un ritmo impresionante. Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, muy distinto al primero que se habían dado y a la vez tan igual. Se sentía un poco desesperado, pero aquella sensación se vio velozmente sustituida por el gozo y el disfrute, aumentado por aquel cosquilleo que iniciaba en la base de su estómago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo que, lejos de ser molesto, resultaba muy agradable.

De pronto, descubrió que todos los pensamientos de hacía unos minutos se habían visto relegados a algún plano profundo de su mente, pudiendo sólo concentrarse en aquel momento y en lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía al tener entre sus brazos a aquella amazona.

Entre besos y el tener que reconocer todas las nuevas sensaciones que se producían en su interior, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había sido empujado a la cama y había terminado sentado sobre ella, con Zuleika cómodamente posicionada sobre él; pero cuando fue consciente de ello, sólo atinó a cortar con los besos, separarla de su cuerpo y mirarla a los ojos con la duda tatuada en la expresión y el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

—Si te atreves a decir, una vez más, que esto está mal…te mataré—lo amenazó con seriedad y lanzándose nuevamente sobre él para besarlo, consiguiendo en el proceso que callera de espaldas a la cama.

Sintiendo el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, los músculos tensos y que su propio cuerpo rogara por el contacto, Camus decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse hacer. Mostrando con creces porque la constelación de Cáncer la había hecho nacer bajo su protección, la amazona lo besaba con furia, casi con una rudeza brutal, demandando muestras de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, pruebas que él le daba con la delicadeza con que siempre la había tratado pero con la firmeza del hombre que era.

Zuleika siempre le había producido sensaciones encontradas. Había veces que por su altura y ligereza le daba la sensación de que era frágil, pero estaba equivocado, pues podía ser, incluso, más fuerte que él. De eso tenía pruebas.

—A veces me asustas ¿te lo he dicho? —Zuleika decidió ignorar su comentario y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Las caricias seguían siendo suaves, pero pronto la presencia de la ropa comenzó a molestarla y a tirones empezó a subirle la camisa. Camus no sabía a ciencia cierta si debía sentirse complacido o asustado, decidió optar por la primera opción y dejar de acariciar la espalda de Zuleika para levantar los brazos y permitir que le sacaran la molesta prenda.

—Ey, tranquila…

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello, con torpeza aunque manteniendo la suavidad y delicadeza, sin permitir que la actitud ansiosa de la amazona lo influyera en su actuar. Gracias al estoicismo de Camus, ella comenzó a tranquilizarse, empezando a repartir besos y caricias con lentitud. Se degustaron con avidez interminables veces, como si cada una de ellas fuera la última vez que lo hacían. Desnudarse fue todo un arte, quitando prenda por prenda y deleitando a sus ojos con la imagen de los cuerpos desnudos, perfectamente trabajados de cada uno.

Las cosas simplemente se fueron dando entre ellos, volviéndose de a ratos ansiosos y casi salvajes, pero sin perder la sensibilidad. Cada beso y caricia no alimentaba sólo su excitación, también tocaba directamente a sus corazones, borrando cualquier duda o sentimientos de miedo y desolación, dejando únicamente al amor en su más pura forma.

En un momento, Zuleika se vio apresada entre la cama y el peso de Camus, sintiendo como una tortura la repentina inmovilidad del francés y el aliento cálido sobre su cuello. Él la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello y susurrando muy cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola.

—Te…—dudó un instante, pero luego de tomar aire continuó con voz decidida—Dioses, te amo…

Camus sintió cómo los dedos de la alemana se enredaban en el cabello alborotado de la nuca y lo apresaban con fuerza, pegándolo un poco más contra el pecho de la amazona. Con su mejilla le acarició el cabello y luego de aspirar profundamente, depositó un beso en su sien, luego uno más detrás de su oreja antes de susurras las palabras que nunca olvidaría en toda su vida.

—Un te amo no me alcanza para decirte lo que siento, Camus. Si muriera mañana, moriría feliz de saber que hoy puede llamarte _mío_. Sólo mío.

Escuchando esas palabras, el Santo de Acuario abrió los ojos, totalmente sobresaltado y despertando de un sueño inquieto. Cubierto de un sudor frío y presa de ligeros temblores. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que no se molestaba en limpiar ni en contener.

Camus mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente, perdidos en la penumbra de su habitación y rompiendo el silencio con su agitada y errática respiración. Sintió sus manos temblar y el sudor frío resbalarle por el cuello, pero a penas y se movía.

Tras interminables minutos, por fin el Santo se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se refregó el rostro soltando un larguísimo suspiro. Se sentó al borde de la cama y ahí se quedó muy quieto y erguido, respirando pausadamente para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo asechaban sueños de ese tipo que más que ser lindos o reconfortantes, sólo lograban sumirlo en la tristeza, cayendo en la categoría de _pesadillas horrorosas_. Pero normalmente sucedía una o dos veces cada cierto tiempo; sin embargo, desde la muerte de Isaac, todos sus fantasmas se congregaban para atormentarlo cada noche.

—Tuyo…sólo tuyo. Siempre ha sido así ¿verdad?—dijo al aire en un susurro, para luego suspirar nuevamente y hundir el rostro entre sus manos.

Así pasó otro largo rato, sin inmutar su posición, hasta que finalmente se levantó y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina. Alertada por el ruido, Sémele había aparecido en la cocina a los pocos segundos y, sin decir nada, se apresuró a prepararle un té de hierbas exóticas, el cual él aceptó gustoso y luego la envió a dormir, regañándola por andar despierta a esas horas. La mujer sonrió y desapareció en la penumbra, dejándolo nuevamente solo y sumido en sus reflexiones.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y resopló varias veces. Pasaba de la una de la mañana y debía levantarse temprano, pues a él le tocaban las guardias diurnas y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Sopló el borde de la taza de té sólo para tener algo que hacer, bebiéndose la infusión dando pequeños sorbos. Sus pensamientos viajaron de la reciente pesadilla a la conversación que había mantenido con Milo la noche anterior y pensó que ya era hora de que él hiciera algo bueno por su amigo. Se relamió los labios, rememorando las muchas veces que el griego había viajado hasta Siberia sólo para buscar algo de paz y a alguien que no lo mirara con temor y, hasta cierto punto, repulsión por su trabajo. También recordó con dolor el momento en que dejó de hacerlo, alegando que ya no tenía tiempo, pero Camus sabía que era la vergüenza la verdadera causa ¿y qué había hecho él? Sólo escribir algunas cartas, algunas llamadas telefónicas y más nada.

Quizá debió contarle la verdad desde un inicio, decirle que las órdenes que seguía no provenían del verdadero Patriarca. Pero entonces desechó el pensamiento, a sabiendas que las cosas habrían sido mucho peores de haberlo hecho. Milo ostentaba un título, una misión heredada de cientos de generaciones y no podía deslindarse de ella de buenas a primeras; de haberle dicho, las cosas habrían resultado muy mal, pues _Arles_ no se tentaría el corazón de enjuiciar al Escorpión y hacer caer sobre él los peores castigos si se negaba a cumplir con sus mandatos.

Muchos habían pasado por la misma suerte al retarlo. Muchos fueron los enjuiciados por señalarlo de impostor, por no querer seguir sus órdenes o por exigir explicaciones. Traidores, herejes, desertores. Los mejores caballeros de la Orden habían sido tildados de ello y muchos murieron difamados y con su honor mancillado. Así que él, al igual que los pocos que conocían la verdad, decidieron callarse para no correr la misma suerte y arrastrar con ellos a sus amigos.

Ojalá y Milo entendiera eso. Que _Arles_ haría lo que fuera y pasaría sobre quien fuera para mantener su gobierno sobre el Santuario.

Camus gruñó, maldiciendo al bastardo y a toda su prole; pudiendo elegir entre alguien tan cruel y _loco_ como Máscara de Muerte o alguien tan frío e indiferente por el bien humano como lo era Afrodita ¿Por qué elegir precisamente a Milo? Pese a las cartas que intercambiaban, el Santo de Acuario sentía que aquello no había sido nunca suficiente para su amigo y ahora se recriminaba por eso. Él había tenido suerte, su papel como mediador entre Asgard y Grecia le daba una ventaja, sin contar la bendición de haber conseguido a Isaac como su pupilo y después que le asignara a Hyoga… un par de excelentes pretextos para no volver a pisar el Santuario desde el momento mismo en que puso un pie fuera de él.

Suspiró y se levantó; no valía la pena quedarse en cama a dar vueltas o sentado ahí hasta que amaneciera, así que dejó la raza en el fregadero, para luego salir y quedarse estático frente a la puerta de la habitación principal, una habitación a la que no había vuelto a entrar en muchos años. Colocó su mano en la perilla y dudó en entrar, pero finalmente se decidió.

Cuando estuvo dentro, paseó la mirada por su interior, pero sin entretenerse mucho en eso dio grandes zancadas en dirección a la biblioteca. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sintiéndose aliviado por no tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario en la habitación que había ocupado su maestro.

Se dirigió a los ventanales y empezó a abrir las cortinas para permitir que la luz de la luna entrara, así como abrió las ventanas para permitir el paso del aire y se dedicó a encender las lámparas de aceite dispuestas por todo el sitio. Suspiró, sacando valor de algún sitio que ni él mismo conocía, y se dirigió a uno de los libreros, del cual sacó una larga caja que colocó en la mesa y de la última fila sacó un grueso diario con pastas de cuero y un seguro color plata.

Abrió el seguro e inmediatamente se dirigió a la última página, pero antes de leer volvió abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, rebuscando y revolviendo su contenido hasta encontrar un cuaderno en blanco y una pluma. Se acomodó en su silla y miró el diario sin atreverse a leer o a comenzar a escribir.

—"_Escribir cosas lindas sobre mí a la posteridad me parece buena idea…"_

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar aquella conversación y pensó en Dégel y en lo bien que hablaba de Kardia "_A veces me pregunto porque seremos amigos_" rezaba uno de los párrafos de algún diario, que ya ni recordaba cual era, pero irónicamente, eso era lo mismo que él se preguntaba sobre Milo. Había escrito sus diarios en tiempo y forma desde que había recibido su armadura, tratando de imitar a su antecesor y escribirlos con una buena narrativa y sin omitir detalles, también había sido el único que había narrado su combate por la armadura y cómo se había sentido, por supuesto, gracias a la ayuda y el apoyo de Zuleika…su Zuleika.

Cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios. Había dejado de hacerlo por catorce años y pensó que tenía mucho por contar y poco tiempo para finalizar. Se preguntó si realmente Hyoga o las generaciones siguientes leerían aquello. Quizá su alumno sería igual que él y leería todos menos aquellos que eran suyos; después de todo él nunca terminó de leer los de Oleg.

Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos, tomó su propio diario y leyó la última página para saber en qué se había quedado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo último que había escrito había sido la muerte de Moses; pero de ahí en adelante, le hacían falta cerca de la otra mitad de su vida por contar. Gruñó y abrió el diario en blanco, colocó su nombre y fecha en la portada, dispuesto a iniciar; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ningún recuerdo fue evocado.

—_Maldita sea_—pensó, preguntándose al mismo tiempo porque, si había estado recordando cada mísero detalle de su vida en los últimos días, en aquel momento en que necesitaba recordar su pasado, simplemente su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Volvió a maldecir y se pasó una mano por el rostro con fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para fijarse en el techo, como si buscara algo muy interesante en él.

—Moses... ¿Qué pasó después de ese día?

Pasó mucho tiempo en aquella posición buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que le había pronunciado al aire y justo cuando estaba por reacomodarse a causa de las protestas de los músculos de su espalda, unos pasos y el rechinar de la puerta lo hicieron ponerse en alerta. Se sentó correctamente y giró el cuerpo para mirar a la persona en la puerta de la biblioteca; ahí se encontraba Milo, con una bandeja de fruta y una botella de vino. Camus lo interrogó con la mirada, buscando una explicación, pero el griego se limitó a ignorarlo, se sentó en la mesa y acomodó sus alimentos, sirvió una copa de vino y una de agua que acercó al Acuario, se desperezó y subió los pies a la mesa, entreteniéndose en lanzar uvas al aire y atraparlas con la boca.

Camus sintió de pronto una punzada de dolor al evocar la misma escena, pero muchos años atrás, con un Milo de catorce años frente a él. El francés carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de griego, quien lo miró de reojo y alzó el mentón para preguntarle que quería.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dispuesto a echarlo de ahí, pero sin estar muy seguro de si realmente quería que se fuera.

—Sentí que despertaste alterado y que estabas nervioso—respondió con despreocupación, como si aquello no fuera nada relevante—. Iba a enviarte al diablo por despertarme a estas horas, pero luego me di cuenta que estabas aquí y vine a asegurarme que escribieras cosas lindas de mí…no olvides mencionar que soy guapo—dijo al mismo tiempo que se remojaba los labios e introducía un puño de uvas a su boca.

El francés enarcó una ceja y luego se dio cuenta que sus cosmos aún estaban muy unidos, así que suspiró y miró su copa de agua, para luego mirar el vino de Milo. Cerró el diario y alcanzó la copa, cosa que sorprendió al escorpión, que detuvo su ingesta y se le quedó viendo con asombro. Camus se bebió el vino en un solo trago y luego volvió a llenar la copa, para volver a bebérselo todo.

—No deberías beber de esa forma—dijo el escorpión sin caber en su sorpresa.

—Ahora suenas como…yo—bromeó. Aunque realmente no sonaba como aquello y más bien parecía un comentario hecho con toda seriedad.

—Me refiero a que si no estás acostumbrado, va a surtirte efecto con más rapidez—aclaró el de ojos azules, rellenando la copa para bebérsela él.

—Aprendí a sostener un trago hace tiempo—se defendió, arrebatándole la copa, pero dejándola en la mesa y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina—. Lamento haberte despertado—se disculpó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada—, también quería disculparme por lo que dije…más bien, por lo que no dije la noche anterior…

—Basta, ¿de acuerdo? —lo interrumpió el otro haciendo un ademán con la mano— No hace falta. Siempre he dicho que soy un exagerado, sé que esto ya no es fácil para ti y me he empecinado en que vuelvas a ser como antes, cosa que ya no puede ser, yo lamento ser tan necio— guardó silencio y ambos Santos se miraron directamente a los ojos por algo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, Camus suspiró e inclinó la cabeza regalándole a Milo algo que se le asemejaba bastante a una sonrisa, pero que no lo era realmente.

—Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarme a un amigo como tú, eres una persona maravillosa…

—Eso lo sé…—rió el escorpión, sólo para no demostrar que la reciente actitud de su amigo lo había descolocado.

—Cierra la boca ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —se sopló los flequillos y continuó— Eres mi mejor amigo, creo que ya lo sabes, pero me pareció que hacía mucho tiempo que no te lo decía. Gracias Milo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre estuviste a mi lado en los peores momentos, incondicional en todo momento y creo que yo debí haber hecho más por ti. No sé si las cosas que haya hecho para reconfortarte, para apoyarte hayan al menos sido una cuarta parte de buenas de todo lo que hiciste tú…pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Nos encontraremos en la próxima vida y espero que volvamos a ser…

—Amigos…—volvió a interrumpir, pero ésta vez no recibió un regaño, sino un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Hermanos, Milo. Hermanos—aclaró, sintiendo que toda esa conversación le había supuesto un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Milo ya no pudo decir nada. Abrió los ojos sin creerlo aún y luego separó los labios para decir algo, pero sin saber qué, decidió mejor guardar silencio, demostrando su felicidad y agradecimiento con una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que decir todo eso le había costado muchísimo trabajo a Camus y que, probablemente, era un discurso que había planeado y repasado durante mucho tiempo y, aún así, se sintió feliz de haberlo escuchado de su boca por última vez.

—Ya te lo dije ¿de acuerdo? Si tienes algo malo que decir de mí…no lo escribas—Camus desaprobó sus palabras y abrió el diario para iniciar.

—Luego de la muerte de Moses…—murmuró sin despegar los ojos de la página en blanco, evocando los recuerdos desde aquel acontecimiento.

—Los verdaderos problemas empezaron ese día—aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa y cerrando los ojos para darse más énfasis—. Si no has escrito nada desde entonces, tienes muchísimo trabajo por delante—estiró los brazos y los colocó tras su cabeza—, por eso yo he mantenido mis bitácoras al día.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cumpliendo con tus deberes? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Milo?

—Camus, si no mal recuerdo, el mal hábito de romper las reglas lo aprendí de ti—dijo con total despreocupación. Levantó una mano y con ayuda de sus dedos comenzó a enumerar todas las reglas que rompió a causa del Acuario—. Yo era un alumno modelo antes de conocerte, si no me crees, te mostraré los diarios de mi maestro—concluyó al finalizar su lista y ensanchando su sonrisa cínica—. Todos me critican, sin saber que fuiste TÚ quien me mal influenció a mí. Me gusta mantenerme al día con esos libritos, así no se me acumula el trabajo de catorce años—se burló y le sonrió con cinismo. El francés desaprobó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza y luego torció la boca.

—Ya que estás aquí y planeas terminarte mi vino, al menos ayúdame, no sé por qué pero me he quedado en blanco.

—Moses, Moses… si ya has descrito su funeral y la investigación posterior, sólo queda el combate entre Zuleika y Máscara de Muerte—respondió intentando sonar indiferente, pero su voz tembló.

Camus asintió, respondiendo que sí, que se acordaba y que, por favor, fuera dándole algunos detalles de lo que él se había olvidado. El Escorpión volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y continuó comiendo, mientras escuchaba cómo la pluma se arrastraba sobre el papel, respondiendo de vez en cuando a las preguntas que su amigo le formulaba o aportando algún detalle y ahí permaneció hasta el amanecer, observando de vez en cuando lo que el francés escribía, espiando sobre su hombro sonriente al comprobar que en verdad decía maravillas sobre él y, sintiéndose de pronto, indigno de tan buenos comentarios; luego volvía a sentarse cuando su amigo lo ahuyentaba con un ademán de la mano.

Quizá el Camus frente a él no era el mismo, pero sonrió al constatar que al menos por dentro seguía siendo aquel que conoció en su infancia. Quizá muy en el fondo, quizá muy escondido bajo gruesas capas de hielo, pero al menos seguía ahí y lo estaba plasmando en el papel.

.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**.  
**

Camus caminaba cabizbajo sin un rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar por sus pies que en aquel momento parecían haber cobrado voluntad propia y moverse por su cuenta. Llevaba ya mucho rato caminando, quizá horas, aunque no podía confirmarlo con certeza.

En un descuido, se estrelló contra un pilar que se cruzó en su camino y lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, aturdido por el golpe, sobándose la frente, murmurando maldiciones y elevando la mirada después de mucho tiempo de sólo mantenerla fija en el suelo.

Descubrió, con cierto asombro, que se encontraba en la Fuente de Athena, un recinto alejado de los sitios principales del Santuario, bien oculto entre los árboles del bosque que se extendía por el lado derecho de la Calzada Zodiacal y que funcionaba como unidad médica para los habitantes del Santuario. Suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y alivio; al menos se había alejado lo suficiente de las Doce Casas como para no ser descubierto por nadie.

Y decir que había estado huyéndole a Zuleika era poco en comparación con lo que había estado haciendo; pues el Santo de Acuario había decidido que era buen momento para poner en práctica todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas sobre camuflaje, evasión y ¿Por qué no? De huida del "campo de batalla".

Continuó caminando, adentrándose mejor en el edificio para ocultarse entre sus sombras. Todo parecía estar tranquilo. Más tranquilo y solitario de lo que, pensó, debería. Pero le resultó normal, después de todo, pasaba de la medianoche y, si sus cálculos y memoria no le fallaban, aquel horario de guardia le correspondía a Shura de Capricornio, quien solía patrullar el Santuario excluyendo lugares de _poca relevancia_, justo como el sitio donde ahora se encontraba.

El francés, finalmente, eligió una esquina oscura del pasillo y recargó la frente en la pared, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. No, era otra cosa; aquello no era realmente cansancio. Resopló y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndolo inusualmente dolorido justo en el centro, donde el corazón le palpitaba lento pero dando latidos tan duros que le lastimaba.

Aquella sensación se había presentado desde el momento mismo en que huyó de su templo para ocultarse en algún lugar del Santuario, lo más lejos posible de la alumna de Moses. La verdad es que al despertar al lado de de Zuleika, si bien lo había hecho sentirse la persona más feliz y realizada del mundo, no pudo evitar que un segundo después sus tormentosos pensamientos le llenaran la cabeza. No quería que ella lo viera así, por ello se deslizó con cuidado de no despertarla y había salido de la Casa de Acuario a despejar su mente. Un paseo que se había prolongado por horas.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, estaba prohibido, que azotarlo en público y luego exiliarlo era un castigo que se le antojaba misericordioso, dada la magnitud de su falta. Sabía que aceptar lo que Zuleika le propuso sin necesidad de mediar palabras podía ser considerado el mayor error en toda su vida, que era como escupirle en la cara a la misma Athena y, sin embargo, no quería echarse para atrás. Deseaba saber a dónde lo llevaría todo eso y que tan grande era lo que sentía. Deseaba volver a sentirse como hacía algunas horas: completo y feliz.

Se giró, apoyando la espalda en el muro y permitiéndose resbalar por él hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando el techo perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Se suponía que no debía estar pasando todo eso, se suponía que los protegidos de Acuario se distinguían por su falta de empatía y su frialdad, se suponía que no debía estar sintiendo todo eso porque, sencillamente, no debería sentir.

—"_Nuestro signo se rige bajo antiguas reglas y costumbres que el resto de los caballeros no entienden. Pero están ahí por una razón y tienes que entender que no te lo digo para molestarte, es por tu bien. Es bueno que tengas amigos, pero no formes lazos demasiado estrechos o terminarás herido, debemos alcanzar la indiferencia_".

—Y aún muerto no dejará de atormentarme ¿verdad? Demasiado tarde para tratar de "deshacer" esos lazos, maestro…pero ¿sabe? No lo lamento…al menos no todavía—una ácida sonrisa, retorcida por un rencor que le supo casi a blasfemia, se apoderó de sus labios ante aquel desafío directo al recuerdo de Oleg.

Nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, se atrevió a desafiar a su maestro, aún cuando ninguna vez se mostró de acuerdo a las reglas ni de su signo, ni del Santuario mismo. Discutir con Oleg era una batalla perdida desde su comienzo, por lo que prefería guardarse sus reclamos para sí, no así, no perdía oportunidad para exteriorizar su desacuerdo.

Quizá Camus de Acuario podría ser señalado como el Santo más consentido de todo el Santuario de Athena y no lo discutía, hasta les daba la razón. Tuvo mucha suerte de tener un maestro como el que tuvo, pues Oleg se daba el tiempo de intentar, por todos los medios disponible, que su entrega a la causa de Athena fuera más allá de un simple compromiso o porque no conociera una vida mejor. Nunca lo instó a resignarse a su destino, cultivándole un verdadero y profundo amor por la diosa de la sabiduría. Nunca le puso un dedo encima, al menos no por motivo de castigo o represalia, cuando lo hacía enfadar o merecía ser castigado, su maestro solía aumentar la exigencia de sus ejercicios, el horario o la carga y una mirada bastaba para que Camus supiera que había metido la pata.

En realidad, Oleg era cariñoso, a su manera. Rememorándolo de forma más cuidadosa, Camus podía perder la cuenta de las veces que el rumano le acarició la cabeza, las veces que pasó en vela cuidándolo cuando enfermaba, de la dedicación con que curaba sus heridas y de cómo le contaba la historia del Santuario, dejando entre ver algo de emoción al evocar las propias aventuras y la melancolía con los compañeros perdidos.

Incluso, se dio cuenta de todas las libertades de las que había disfrutado y que aún cuando fuera en contra de los principios que con tanta afán intentaba hacerle entender, le había dejado estrechar una amistad con Milo, lo había dejado convertirlo en su hermano y en una persona ahora indispensable, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones permitiéndole todo eso? ¿De verdad deseaba que se deshiciera de todo cuanto sentía o prefería que cambiara su destino?, quizá nuca lo sabría.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó molesto. Gesto que contrastaba con la sonrisa que ahora se tornaba melancólica y enternecida con sus propios recuerdos.

—Lamento no ser un buen Acuario, maestro—le dijo al aire y elevó la mirada, como si desde ahí pudiera observar al ente incorpóreo al que se dirigía—. Pero de verdad la quiero ¡la amo! ¿Puede usted entenderme? —se pasó una mano por la cara, pegó sus rodillas al pecho y se recostó en sus brazos—Prometo ser discreto, ser muy cuidadoso, ella no estará nunca sobre Athena, la dejaría morir antes de permitir que algo malo le pasara a nuestra diosa…lo juro…

—Es bueno saber que aún queda algo de razón en ti—dijo la voz de Milo, proveniente de entre la penumbra y sobresaltando a Camus, a quien el corazón le pegó un brinco y no pudo evitar dar un salto del susto.

Milo ignoró el sobresalto del francés y se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Camus y sacudiéndolo un poco en señal de apoyo e intentando reconfortarlo, aunque fuera un poco. El Escorpión exhaló aire, buscando y seleccionando las palabras a usar, sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada y prefirió que guardar silencio sería lo más adecuado en esa situación. Finalmente, cuando sintió a Camus más relajado, quitó su brazo de sus hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, recargando la barbilla en ellos y fijando sus ojos azules al frente, mirando nada en particular.

—Me costó trabajo encontrarte, eres bueno ocultando tu cosmos—empezó a decir en voz baja, tratando de mostrarse sereno—. Zuleika estaba preocupada por ti, en realidad, creo que estaba asustada. Huir del lugar del problema no es una buena opción, Camus…

—Ella…—susurró Camus, con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo.

—Me contó, sí—respondió antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada y luego ambos se vieron sumidos en un profundo silencio—Camus…—lo llamó el griego con la voz sorpresivamente entrecortada y temblorosa, cosa que contrarió al acuario—Pasado mañana será mi combate, Camus—dijo luego de tomar aire y mirarlo, a pesar de la oscuridad, a los ojos—. Estoy muy nervioso…enfrentarme a las Agujas Escarlata de mi maestro, en todo su poder, usando todo su cosmos, es algo que me intimida como no te das una idea. Él sólo usa el cincuenta por ciento de su poder total durante el entrenamiento y…tú has visto cómo termino—suspiró y le devolvió su atención a la oscuridad frente a él—, ese día mostrará todo lo que tiene y…te necesito entero, Camus. Te necesito ecuánime, impávido y apoyándome….porque de verdad estoy muy asustado.

—Lo harás bien—consiguió decir apenas con voz audible, medio impactado por lo que su amigo le decía.

—Mi maestro no se tentará el corazón conmigo—continuó hablando, pasando por alto el último comentario del francés—, en esa arena me desconocerá totalmente. Ahí seré un enemigo al que hay que eliminar…—guardó silencio, tragando saliva y luego de un minuto retomó la palabra—Mi maestro sólo es superado en su crueldad, crudeza y exigencia por Moses y no dudará en matarme si no me muestro lo suficientemente digno para tomar su lugar…sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y que voy a sonar muy egoísta pero…olvida tus problemas al menos por ese día, por favor…

Camus no respondió y su silencio hizo que Milo se terminara de desmoralizar, suspirando con derrota y con la idea de irse, pero antes de llevar sus pensamientos a acciones, el francés pasó su brazo por los hombros del griego, imitando el mismo gesto que su amigo le había regalado poco antes y le sonrió. Se había dado cuenta, aunque un poco tarde, que el Escorpión no había estado buscándolo porque Zuleika estuviera preocupada o por pedido de la amazona; él estaba ahí porque necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral y estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

El francés se deshizo de todos sus tormentos, relegándolos a un quinto puesto en su lista de prioridades y decidiendo que tendría mucho tiempo por delante para continuar partiéndose el cerebro con ellos. Apretó con fuerza el hombro de su amigo y ensanchó algo más su sonrisa, mostrando un lado de su personalidad que hasta ese momento creyó muerto, pero que salía a flote sólo para infundirle confianza y levantarle el ánimo a Milo. Lo animó con algunas bromas y respondió que sí, que ese día sus pensamientos estarían únicamente concentrados en brindarle ánimos y que no se preocupara, que lo haría excelentemente bien.

—Tengo miedo, Camus…—confesó en un suspiro letárgico—Ser el Asesino del Santuario…no sé cómo actuar, he sido entrenado para tomar ese puesto y, a pesar de que estamos en tiempos de paz, algún día mis misiones comenzarán…un día tendré que quitar a alguien del camino…

Ese fue el comienzo de una conversación que se prolongó por horas, una conversación como la que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo y como la que no volverían a tener después. Hablaron de su infancia, riendo por momentos y en otros poniéndose melancólicos. Hablaron sobre el tema "pendiente" de Oleg y Camus sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima. También hablaron del presente, de los pensamientos y temores que atormentaban al Escorpión, así como toda la duda que azoraba su alma, el terror casi fóbico que le tenía a heredar el título de Asesino del Santuario. No quería ser un monstruo, había dicho y Camus hacía lo mejor que podía para reconfortarlo, consiguiéndolo con un sorprendente éxito. Siempre había tenido la facilidad de elevar el ánimo y autoestima de Milo, pero creía haber perdido esa habilidad…ahora comprobaba que no era así.

Milo hablaba sobre todo aquello, produciendo un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho del francés, quien nunca se había detenido a pensar que su amigo también tenía problemas, que también tenía sus temores y sus dudas, se sentía muy egoísta y decidió que aquella sería la última vez que lo sería, de ahí en adelante dejaría de dar tantas vueltas a las cosas, que dejaría de pensar demasiado en sus problemas y ya no crearía más tormentas en un vaso de agua.

—Eh, Milo…—interrumpió Camus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y poniéndose de pie—deberíamos irnos, está a punto de amanecer…vayamos a desayunar y continuamos hablando ¿te parece?

El aludido asintió, poniéndose igualmente de pie y sin dejar de hablar durante todo el trayecto desde la Fuente de Athena hasta el la Casa de Acuario, donde Sémele les sirvió un abundante desayuno.

Cuando llegó la mañana en que Milo se enfrentaría por su armadura, Camus se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para acudir al Coliseo y ocupar su lugar en los Palcos de Honor. Parado frente al espejo, se echó la pesada capa a los hombros, sujetándola bajo las hombreras de su ropaje dorado, finalizando por colocarse el casco. Se miró en el espejo y soltó un largo suspiró, el día anterior no había visto a Zuleika y volver a verla significaba que constataría cuanto había cambiado todo, pero sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sacándola de su mente; ese día debía dedicarlo a apoyar a Milo, tal como había prometido.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Y nuevamente, antes de cumplirse el mes, aquí tienen la nueva entrega de éste fanfic. Ya vimos a Camus pelear por su armadura, ahora veremos al loco de Eneas masacrando a Milo...ejemmm...ok, no, no estará tan extremo su combate, lo prometo =D

En realidad, digamos que ésto será como un "capítulo extra" por que tenía planeado entrar de lleno y de una vez con el drama de Zu y Camus, pero mi querida **Kurenai-yume** y mi querido** Achernan** pidieron que mostrara el combate de Milo, dado que es un personaje importante, debía tener sus cinco minutos de gloria...en éste caso su capítulo de gloria, por ende en la siguiente entrega tendrán capítulo doble nuevamente. El primero será el combate y el segundo ya entrando a la situación con los protagonistas, por que aún hay mucho que resolver entre ellos.

¿Qué pasará cuando Shion se entere? ¿Cuando Moses lo sepa? Milo se lo tomó bastante bien pero ¿y los demás?

Y no exagero con Camus pensandose todo eso, imagínense si ustedes estuvieran en su lugar, al menos yo me estaría azotando contra la barda. Pero bueno, ya en los siguientes capítulos no estará de emo.

Capítulo dedicado a **Liluel Azul, Saint Lunase, Monse, Neferu, Scorpiomasei** y **Kurenai-yume**.


	14. Aguja Escarlata

**N/A:** Hola a todos ^^ Sé que dije que habría capítulo doble, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, el capítulo 13 aún no he podido terminarlo. Se me vinieron encima una gran serie de proyectos escolares, exámenes y mi taller literario ha hecho que mi muso se quede seco, creo que necesita unos días de descanso, jeje. Por ahora les dejo este capítulo, un pequeño "gaiden".

Espero que les guste =)

* * *

.

**Capítulo 12. – Aguja Escarlata**

.

.**  
**

Cuando el sol comenzó a hacer su aparición por el horizonte del Santuario, con el inconfundible presagio de lo que prometía ser un día sofocantemente caluroso, Milo se dio cuenta que no había dormido ni una sola hora durante toda la noche y que la luz del día lo había sorprendido en el mismo sitio y con la misma posición en que se había quedado desde que saliera del cuarto de baño, varias horas atrás. Estaba hundido en el pequeño sofá que tenía en su habitación, con la mirada puesta en el paisaje tras la ventana y aún desnudo, sólo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura.

Suspiró largamente, refregándose el rostro para despejar su aturdida mente que había estado divagando sobre todos los posibles y peores escenarios que podrían presentarse en su combate. Se levantó y caminó hasta su cama donde había colocado su ropa limpia. El traje de entrenamiento era negro, un color que sospechaba era el favorito de su maestro, pero que a él no terminaba de agradarle; tenía la idea de que ese color sólo presagiaba cosas malas: muerte, tristeza, oscuridad…maldad, definitivamente era un color que quedaba acorde con el título que heredaría aquel día, un color que quedaba a la perfección con lo que él representaría en un futuro y un color que lo distinguiría del resto. El color de la muerte, el color de los asesinos.

Sin embargo, sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto reprobatorio; pensó que el negro era el color de los malos, por algo las armaduras de los Espectros de Hades tenían ese color. No, el color de los Asesinos del Santuario debería ser el rojo, como la sangre, como el dolor.

—Que tontería—se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa tontaina.

Sin entretenerse demasiado con aquella absurda discusión interna sobre si el color de sus ropas de entrenamiento era el adecuado o no, Milo comenzó a vestirse, repasando mentalmente todas y cada una las reglas de combate que le habían sido enseñadas. Las estrategias básicas y los consejos que a lo largo de los años, Eneas había estado dándole durante tres cuartos de su vida.

A las seis en punto salió de su habitación, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vestido y con la armadura de protección puesta. Buscó con la mirada a su maestro e imaginó que continuaría en su habitación, por lo que decidió no molestarlo y, en cambio, se dirigió a la cocina. Iñaki, el sirviente y escudero de la Casa de Escorpión, lo esperaba en el comedor con el desayuno servido, encargándose de revisar las correas de cuero que sostenían las hombreras y el peto al tiempo que pronunciaba palabras de ánimo a su próximo señor.

—¿Y el maestro? —preguntó, agradeciendo cuando el hombre le ajustó las hombreras.  
—Se fue junto con el señor Dante antes de que amaneciera—respondió el otro con una sonrisa, quedándose de pie al lado del adolescente pero este, con un gesto de reproche, señaló la silla a su lado.  
—¿Has desayunado ya? Siéntate y acompáñame—le dijo y el escudero aceptó la invitación.

Iñaki era un hombre alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto que contrastaba con su piel tostada por el sol y hacía sobresalir los ojos azules. El sirviente solía ser muy animado y optimista, con una sonrisa que parecía nunca abandonarlo; aunque con Eneas no solía pronunciar sus humoradas, con Milo se permitía cierta informalidad y justo en aquel momento el menor agradeció que lo animara con sus palabras de aliento y lo hiciera reír con algunas de sus ingeniosas bromas. También se permitió entablar una charla sobre un tema en extremo trivial durante todo el trayecto hacia el Coliseo, donde la gente ya se había organizado en filas a la espera de que se les permitiera el paso.

—Buena suerte, señor Milo—dijo Iñaki como despedida, inclinándose ligeramente frente a él.  
—"Señor Milo"—repitió este con un gesto pensativo—. Suena bien ¿no crees?

El hombre rió y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente. Milo imitó la sonrisa y se despidió de él moviendo la mano en el aire, entrando a la arena de combate.

El Coliseo aún estaba vacío, pero él debía estar en ese sitio antes que cualquier otra persona por mera tradición. Recorrió con los ojos toda la circunferencia, deteniéndose largamente en la fila de los asientos de honor de los Santos de Oro, donde, justo delante del asiento del Patriarca, el cofre de la armadura dorada brillaba exquisitamente bajo los rayos de sol. Admiró la caja como si fuera la primera vez que la viera; memorizando los finos detalles que sólo las hábiles manos de los ancestros de Mu pudieron concebir. Miró el escorpión que se encontraba en el medio de la cara frontal y no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto de añoranza mezclado con el temor de no ser digno.

Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo; pero su amor propio, su inmenso orgullo junto al extenso entrenamiento para mostrarse sereno ante las situaciones más estresantes, había dado como fruto que consiguiera mostrarse confiado y hasta cierto punto prepotente a quien lo mirara. Sin embargo, en sus ojos, tan transparentes como una copa de cristal, si se los miraban bien podía leerse fácilmente lo nervioso que se sentía.

Se sopló los flecos y migró su atención hacia las correas de su calzado, ajustándolas sólo para tener algo que hacer y distraer su mente. Las personas comenzaban a entrar, tomando asiento y llenando lentamente el Coliseo, todos emocionados por presenciar un nuevo nombramiento a Santo de Oro. Levantó la mirada y con ella recorrió el lugar: Aioria lo saludó desde su lugar, haciendo ademanes exagerados y graciosos para demostrar su apoyo y, a unos metros a su derecha, Zuleika lo observaba con actitud hierática. Dante, con una sonrisa, hizo un movimiento de cabeza para animarlo, gesto que varios de los caballeros de Oro imitaron cuando sus ojos se cruzaron; sin embargo, Camus aún no llegaba y su sitio estaba vacío.

Milo sintió el sudor mojar su camiseta bajo el peto de su protección y la sensación lo incomodó. Se mantuvo quieto unos momentos, pero supo que si continuaba así, sólo conseguiría impacientarse ante el lento transcurrir del tiempo; por ello decidió iniciar con una serie de ejercicios ligeros y estiramientos para calentar los músculos a la espera de que llegara la hora de iniciar el enfrentamiento.

Para el momento en que Camus de Acuario hizo su aparición en el Coliseo, los Palcos de Honor ya estaban ocupados y las gradas estaban casi llenas. Delante del asiento destinado al Patriarca, y unos niveles por debajo,, se encontraba el cofre dorado de la armadura de Escorpión, solitario y aparatoso.

El caballero tomó asiento, devolviendo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza el gesto de saludo que Mu y Aldebarán le dirigieron desde sus lugares, saludando a su vez a Saga con una inclinación, misma que después dedicó a la sonrisa de saludo de Shaka y Aioros.

—Buen día, Capricornio. Piscis—saludó con cortesía y la voz rozando lo átona a los dos Santos que tenía más próximos.  
—Buen día—dijo Shura, sonriendo y asintiendo como saludo, reiniciando su conversación con Sagitario después.  
—Buenos días, Camus—respondió Afrodita con una media sonrisa, rompiendo el usual protocolo de respeto entre compañeros al llamarlo por su nombre, pero Camus decidió ignorar esto último—. Dos escorpiones luchando entre ellos. Emocionante ¿no lo crees? Dicen que el veneno del caballero de Escorpión es sumamente doloroso, que nadie resiste más de cinco pinchazos antes de empezar a llorar como una niñita ¿será eso cierto, _Acuario_? —Los ojos de Piscis se clavaron en el perfil del francés, como estudiando sus posibles reacciones.

Camus sonrió para sus adentros, pues, aunque no lo dijo directamente, sabía que la frase era una pregunta camuflada sobre las habladurías que se había suscitado desde aquel día en que recibiera su armadura; el Santo de Piscis tenía esa habilidad de hablar en más de un sentido, haciendo difícil la tarea de seguirle el verdadero hilo en una conversación; por suerte, al tener el mismo turno de guardia y cruzarse por el camino a sus templos una gran cantidad de veces, Camus ya estaba acostumbrado a deshilachar sus mensajes cifrados. Giró ligeramente el rostro para mirar al bello muchacho y le sostuvo la juguetona mirada con una indiferente.

—_Duele como la puta madre_—pensó y tuvo que tensar la mandíbula para no sonreír.

A aquella chispa de humor que aún peleaba en su interior con su estoicismo, le habría gustado responder con aquello y una mirada asesina ante el mordaz comentario del sueco, pero sabía que Afrodita poseía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido y que no lo decía con el afán de molestar, como seguramente habría interpretado el mismo comentario en boca de cualquier otro de sus compañeros, sino que lo decía por verdadera curiosidad. Por eso y por tratarse del custodio del último templo, Camus se limitó a subir ligeramente un hombro desentendiéndose del asunto.

—No lo sabes…—murmuró, poco convencido, el Santo de Piscis, torciendo los labios y mirando a Milo— No te creo nada—dijo finalmente apoyando el codo diestro en la palma de su izquierda—. Me caías mejor cuando hablabas...creo que hasta he olvidado como suena tu voz—comentó como si hablara de alguna trivialidad, ladeando el rostro para fijar su mirada en alguna otra parte, restándole importancia a su propio comentario.

Acostumbrado como estaba, al igual que el resto de la población del Santuario, a la poca o nula empatía del Acuario, Afrodita no hizo ningún otro comentario y se limitó a juguetear con un mechón de sus rulos celestes mientras esperaba a que diera inicio el combate.

Camus, por su parte, paseó la mirada discretamente por todo el sitio, observando los rostros de todos los espectadores, fijándola unos segundos en las gradas de los aprendices donde distinguió la máscara de oro de Zuleika, reservándose una sonrisa para continuar su escudriño. Pronto ubicó a los antiguos Santos de Oro que ya habían heredado sus armaduras y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio a un entusiasmado Dante compartiendo algunos comentarios con sus compañeros, recargado en la barda y sin despegar la mirada del griego en el centro de la arena.

Milo había dado por terminados sus ejercicios de calentamiento y se mantenía erguido y firme con aquellos aires de grandeza y dignidad que reconoció como nuevos en él, pero que invariablemente aprobó con agrado.

A los pocos minutos entró Eneas con pasos firmes y elegantes, vestido con su protección de entrenamiento de metal plateado reluciente y el largo cabello negro, salpicado por algunas canas, atado en una coleta alta. Se paró justo al medio de la arena, frente a su alumno. Tenía los ojos entornados y la afilada mirada plateada atravesaba a Milo de lado a lado como un aguijón del animal que representaba; retándolo directamente, dejando en claro que no tendría compasión, pese a todo el cariño que le tenía, y aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del muchacho.

El Patriarca hizo su aparición escasos segundos después y todos se pusieron de pie, guardando silencio cuando lo vieron llegar. El hombre se colocó delante de su asiento y aguardó un momento antes de iniciar con su discurso en el que dictó las sencillas reglas del duelo para ganar el derecho por la armadura.

—Si no te sientas capaz de continuar, puedes detener tú mismo la pelea y ceder la victoria. Esperamos que esto no sea necesario, porque deseo que salgas de aquí llamándote Milo de Escorpión.

Dichas esas palabras, el Patriarca tomó asiento y después de él, el resto de los presentes, siendo el último en sentarse Camus, que observaba todo desde su lugar con el rostro inmutable pero los ojos brillantes de expectación.

—"_Buena suerte"_ —dijo por medio del cosmos y Milo, sonrió sin mirarlo y asintió.

Cuando se hubo sentado y los dos escorpiones tomaron idénticas posiciones de combate, el Patriarca dio inicio al combate con un ágil y rápido movimiento de su mano.

Eneas encendió su cosmoenergía de una sola vez a una velocidad impresionante, cubriéndose de su aura dorada y mostrando porque en un pasado había sido uno de los Santos más temidos de la Orden. El Escorpión no dio el tiempo suficiente para que su discípulo se preparara y haciendo gracia de su velocidad, en un movimiento que sólo los ojos de los dorados pudieron captar, el griego le había clavado la primera de las quince Agujas Escarlata a Milo en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Needle Scarlet!

El rostro de Milo delató su sorpresa cuando la fuerza del ataque lo lanzó varios metros lejos de su sitio original. Soltó un involuntario grito de dolor al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo; el brazo le hormigueó y pronto lo sintió pesado y torpe. Pero Eneas no iba a empezar a ser condescendiente con su discípulo, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo atacaba realmente y con toda la intención de lastimar con su ataque, así que volvió a preparar su aguijón y lanzó una nueva Aguja Escarlata que se clavó en el muslo del griego más joven.

Logró ahogar el grito que se había formado en su garganta, pero el dolor era tal que los ojos le lagrimearon nublándole la visión y casi sin saber qué hacer, encendió su cosmos, lanzando su primera aguja sin apuntar realmente y sin la fuerza suficiente, pues Eneas logró detener el ataque con una mano mientras su mirada se endurecía.

—_Que el dolor no te ciegue_…—pensó Camus cuando lo vio lanzar ese fallido ataque, dándose cuenta, al igual que todos los demás, que no analizaba la situación como se debía.

Fue entonces que el francés se dio cuenta de la razón que había en las palabras que Milo le dijera la noche anterior, cuando dijo que su maestro lo desconocería completamente en esa arena, atacándolo de la misma manera que haría con un enemigo al que hay que exterminar. Por ello, sus ojos no perdían detalles, dándose cuenta, al tiempo, que el estilo de pelea del pelinegro era distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Eneas era calculador en demasía; en su estilo no había espacio a la improvisación, ninguno de sus movimientos eran efectuados al azar y a eso se agregaba que tenía perfectamente medido a Milo.

Supo que si su amigo no encontraba la manera de voltear el duelo a su favor, perdería indudablemente. Pero cuando el griego peliazul volvió a gritar con la voz ronca a causa de una patada que el mayor le lanzara en el medio del pecho, juntó las cejas y apretó los puños, pues Milo había vuelto a intentar un ataque desesperado

—_Piensa lo que haces…_

Eneas se posicionó nuevamente y todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en que parecía una bestia al acecho, midiendo a Milo de pies a cabeza, comprobando como el dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y que el veneno comenzaba a dar sus primeras señales de efectividad. Mas el Santo de Escorpión no escatimó en daños y a la velocidad luz se posicionó delante de él para clavarle la tercera aguja, que impactó justo en su abdomen y lo derribó de nuevo.

—_No pienses en el dolor, Milo_—pensó, escupiendo sangre—. _No duele…no duele…_—repitió varias veces, cerrando los ojos al sentirlos escocer por las lágrimas y el sudor.

Milo gruñó de frustración, sabía que si las cosas continuaban así, el combate terminaría en quince minutos y el resultado no sería para nada favorable. Se incorporó tambaleante, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar su visión y limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ellos con un rudo movimiento de su brazo. Encendió rápidamente su cosmos, repitiendo una y otra vez que no dolía para tratar de llevar a su mente a que dejara de prestarle atención. Invocó a su aguijón, apuntando a su maestro, que lanzó una nueva aguja directa al brazo que permanecía empuñado a su lado, mas sólo compuso una mueca de dolor, trastabilló y tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para mantener el equilibrio; pero no se dejó caer aún cuando sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente. Lanzó su ataque y a duras penas logró esquivar el quinto de su maestro, cayendo detrás de él.

—_No duele…no duele…_

El ataque de Milo, veloz y certero, impactó el hombro de Eneas en el primer punto. Pero si le dolió o no, Eneas no lo demostró de ninguna forma y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones para impactar su puño contra el abdomen de su alumno, robándole parte de su aire y la oportunidad de un nuevo ataque, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con un golpe seco.

—_Concéntrate…mide tu distancia_. —Los pensamientos de Camus estaban dirigidos a Milo en forma de órdenes, apretando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua para evitar, a toda costa, las ganas irrefutables que tenía de empezar a gritar sus consejos—. _Maldita sea, olvida el dolor o te matará._

Milo se incorporó de un salto y volvió a encender su cosmos, dándose cuenta que a Eneas le costaba mover el brazo que había atacado. Esquivó dos agujas más, sintiendo a su sangre hervir y la adrenalina inundar su organismo. Entornó los ojos, calculando la distancia que lo separaba de su maestro para invocar su aguijón y hacer uso de su velocidad para clavarle la segunda aguja en el pectoral. Mas el mayor no se inmutó y tarde fue cuando Milo entendió el error que acababa de cometer: de nuevo, estaba demasiado cerca de su maestro.

La distancia entre los dos era peligrosamente corta y cuando su maestro lanzó otra aguja escarlata, la sexta del combate, su cuerpo completo se paralizó por los efectos del veneno y el terrible dolor que le llegó a cada rincón, inundando su cerebro con inacabables señales de suplicio y por más que quiso contenerse, un grito escapó de su garganta. Entre más corta era la distancia, el veneno que transportaba la Aguja Escarlata tenía la posibilidad de invadir el organismo a mayor velocidad.

—Cometiste un error que podría costarte la vida—le dijo su maestro con la voz cargada de reclamo y el brazo aun extendido, amenazándolo e intimidándolo con la imagen de su uña roja y larga frente a sus ojos—. Detén el combate, no estás listo.

Milo abrió los ojos perplejo, sintiendo que esas palabras se le habían clavado en el pecho, mucho más certeras y dolorosas que la propia Aguja Escarlata. Por un instante pensó que sería lo mejor, que era mucho más honorable la vergüenza de aceptar su inferioridad que la de ser muerto y que Eneas fuera quien pasara la humillación. Sus ojos, enajenados de lágrimas de frustración se dirigieron a donde se encontraba sentado el Patriarca observando todo con imperturbabilidad, pero justo abrió la boca para ceder la victoria cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen de Camus.

Sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, el Acuario se había puesto de pie y estaba recargado en la barda que tenía delante, con ambas manos apretando el borde y sus ojos clavados en él. Su rostro permanecía inmutable y la mirada no demostraba absolutamente nada, estaba vacía y opaca; sin embargo, con el sólo hecho de haber abandonado su lugar y variar su posición usualmente erguida y prepotente por aquella, demostraba más de lo que debería.

Moses le sonreía, con la barbilla recargada sobre sus puños entrelazados y en los ojos brillando el deseo que tenía de que ese combate finalizara de acuerdo a sus expectativas. Mismo brillo que vio en los ojos del resto de la orden que le pedían silenciosos que se pusiera de pie, pues todos ellos deseaban recibirlo como un nuevo compañero de Orden. Pero, sorpresivamente, la primera voz en animarlo a no darse por vencido, no fue la de ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera una que esperara que alguna vez lo animara para cualquier cosa.

—¡Levántate, Milo! —escuchó la voz de Saga alzarse desde su sitio e instintivamente las miradas de todos se dirigieron al Santo de Géminis.  
—¡Aun no se termina! ¡Levántate! —secundó la voz de Aioria desde las gradas de los aprendices y tras ellos dos, el resto de la comitiva reunida comenzó a vitorearlo, animándolo a continuar.  
—_Levántate…_—pensó Camus a su vez, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se vieran reflejados en su rostro para que Milo pudiera leerlos, también dejando que una ligera sonrisa, apenas perceptible, curvara sus labios cuando el griego se puso de pie y encaró a Eneas.

Su maestro mantuvo el rostro imperturbable, evaluándolo. Pero tuvo que detener su escudriño cuando, sin darse cuenta, Milo había encendido su cosmos y lanzó su tercera Aguja Escarlata, que se le clavó en el muslo, perforándole la piel y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero con habilidad evitó la caída a tiempo para saltar y evitar una cuarta y luego una quinta que viajaban a una velocidad impresionante una tras otra. Entonces la expresión de Eneas cambió por una de sorpresa y satisfacción mezcladas, conforme evitaba los ataques con ágiles movimientos. Sin embargo, paulatinamente los ataques fueron perdiendo fuerza, velocidad y puntería, pues la hemorragia comenzaba a debilitar al más joven y el veneno le estaba nublando la vista y el oído.

Eneas aprovechó para lanzar una séptima aguja, consciente que para ese punto el dolor y el veneno serían prácticamente insoportables para cualquiera, pero entonces agradeció, aunque fuera sólo para sí mismo, que el orgullo de Milo fuera tan grande. El menor esquivó el ataque a duras penas, sabiendo que su maestro estaba perfectamente acostumbrado al veneno de la Aguja Escarlata y que, si le dolía, no iba a demostrarlo, así como tenía la ventaja de conocer hasta que punto era Milo capaz de llegar.

Con sus años de experiencia en un puesto como Asesino del Santuario, Eneas había adoptado una capacidad impresionante para descubrir las debilidades del oponente con sólo un vistazo, así como medir su poder y memorizar su intensidad con el único propósito de saber cuánto de su propio poder utilizar en cada Aguja para que Antares, la quinceava, fuera mortal.

Aquella ventaja de Eneas dejaba a Milo sin muchas opciones, por lo que su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético en busca de una solución. Cuando por fin una de sus agujas perforó el brazo de Eneas y este a penas se tambaleó, supo que su única salida era imprimir el suficiente poder a una de sus agujas para que ésta fuera capaz de derribar al mayor. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente que el poder de una sola de sus agujas, por más concentración de veneno y fuerza que le imprimiera, sólo podría igualar el poder del mayor y que por sí sola no lograría derribarlo, pues su maestro era fuerte como un roble y tenía los pies firmemente enraizados a tierra.

—Quizá…—murmuró para sí, calculando de nuevo la distancia que lo separaba de su maestro—si lograra lanzar más de una…

Milo no sabía si su plan surtiría efecto. En ningún momento en todos esos años de entrenamiento se le había llegado a ocurrir la posibilidad de lanzar más de una aguja a la vez, aunque Eneas nunca le había dicho que no se pudiera y si algo se había encargado primeramente el Escorpión era, precisamente, señalar todas las debilidades de su signo.

Esperanzado ante esa nueva posibilidad, encendió su cosmoenergía hasta su límite, obligando a su cerebro a concentrarse en diversas tareas a la vez; la primera de ellas fue invocar el aguijón y concentrar una norme cantidad de cosmos en él, al mismo tiempo que calculaba cuantas agujas habían impactado ya el cuerpo de su maestro: contó cinco en total y, tras haber finalizado con ello, se obligó en una esfuerzo casi inhumano a soportar el dolor, el cansancio y el entumecimiento de sus músculos por el veneno.

Eneas no sabía que planeaba hacer su discípulo, pero no se detuvo a esperar y posicionándose en ataque, invocó su propio aguijón, preparándose para un nuevo ataque que, al menos de su parte, sería el último antes de declararle al Patriarca que su pupilo no estaba listo.

—¡Restricction! —exclamó Milo cuando tuvo a su maestro lo suficientemente cerca, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa y que sus ojos se abrieran de incredulidad al verse paralizado y totalmente expuesto.

El Santo de Escorpión encendió su cosmos para librarse de la Restricción, mas no logró hacerlo pues a los escasos segundos nuevamente la voz de Milo se hizo oír, seguida de una gran explosión de cosmos.

—¡Needle Scarlet! —gritó como un alarido de guerra, liberando toda la adrenalina acumulada junto con el dolor, el cansancio y su propio cosmos; rogando porque funcionara como lo había planeado.

Nueve rayos rojos dibujaron su trayectoria, impactando el cuerpo de Eneas uno tras otro en los distintos puntos que faltaban para completar las catorce Agujas Escarlata antes de la mortal Antares. El mayor no cabía en su sorpresa cuando sintió su carne ser perforada en los distintos puntos que dibujaban su propia constelación en su cuerpo. Sintió la sangre brotar empapándole la ropa, el veneno recorrer su cuerpo usando sus propias arterias como camino y el dolor, un dolor tan agudo que no gritar le resultó una idea absurda.

Al darse cuenta, se encontraba muy lejos de su sitio original, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo y con Milo a su lado, trabajando muy aprisa para quitarle el peto y detener la hemorragia a tiempo. La sorpresa había acogido de tal manera a Eneas, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su alumno le había clavado el dedo índice en el medio del pecho, deteniendo el flujo del veneno y la pérdida de sangre; pero cuando se recuperó de su asombro, logró sonreírle. A pesar que tenía los brazos entumidos, logró incorporarse lo suficiente para sentarse, aún impresionado por lo que el menor había hecho, pues le había lanzado nueve golpes de una sola vez, cosa que, al menos hasta ese día, Eneas consideraba imposible. Sin embargo, una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, algo deforme por el dolor y la debilidad, se instaló en su rostro.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó y pareció que Milo iba a responder, pero al no encontrar ninguna explicación lógica cerró la boca y se encogió en hombros son una media sonrisa de inocencia.

Milo logró salir de su propio asombro al escuchar la voz de su maestro, sintiéndose a la vez aliviado y entonces fue capaz de captar la ovación que lo aclamaba. Athos, el Santo de Plata que servía como médico en la Fuente de Athena, se acercó a Eneas para atenderlo y el mayor colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo en la misma actitud que adoptaba cada vez que deseaba enseñarle algo nuevo.

—Has usado correctamente el antídoto a tus ataques; detuviste el veneno y la hemorragia y lo que has hecho hoy ha sido impresionante. Ninguno de nosotros había logrado lanzar más de una Aguja Escarlata. Estoy muy orgulloso, ahora déjame aquí y ve a recibir tu armadura.

Athos sonrió y asintió lentamente para que Milo no se preocupara, así que se puso de pie y se colocó frente al Patriarca, que se había levantado y le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza aprobándolo.

Shion habló con voz regia, haciendo que los vítores se silenciaran por los minutos que tardó en cumplir la milenario ritual establecido desde los inicios mismos de la Orden de Athena y que, por más que hayan visto aquello en nueve ocasiones, la emoción general asomaba los rostros de todos los presentes. El Patriarca pronunció el discurso habitual donde entregaba a Milo su nuevo título dentro de la Orden, así como hizo referencia a todas las arduas tareas contraídas, expresando el deseo de verlo, algún día, entregando su armadura a un discípulo que lograra derrotarlo satisfactoriamente; mas, cuando en otras ocasiones con aquello finalizaba su discurso, en esa ocasión lo felicitó por lo que había hecho y r¡subrayando, públicamente, que era la primera vez de la que se tenía registro, que un Santo de Escorpión lograba lanzar más de una Aguja Escarlata.

—El día de hoy has demostrado ser más que digno, Milo de Escorpión—dijo el lemuriano y como si hubiera pronunciado una invocación, el cofre que protegía la armadura de Escorpión brilló y vibró abriéndose lentamente y revelando su contenido.

La armadura de Escorpión vibró al tiempo que se desarmaba y se volvía a armar sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo dueño, aceptándolo como tal y, mientras el Patriarca pronunciaba unas últimas formalidades, Milo fue capaz de sentir como la armadura emitía un largo sonido en una nota grave y palpitaba sobre su cuerpo como carne viva, como una segunda piel. Pero sobre todo, fue capaz de percibir el ligero brillo que emitía la suya y la de todos sus compañeros.

Una expresión de sorpresa y duda se apoderó de su rostro, pero cuando los aplausos y ovacione volvieron a inundar el Coliseo al finalizar el Patriarca de hablar y que los Santos de Oro, uno por uno, se levantaran e inclinaran ligeramente frente a él con grandes sonrisas, supo que no sólo sus nuevos compañeros de rango le daban la bienvenida, sino también el resto de las armaduras doradas que lo reconocían como digno.

Milo sonrió y casi se sintió patético cuando unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas. Se inclinó frente a cada uno de los caballeros, aceptando la bienvenida y la felicitación silenciosa con una amplia sonrisa que, aún contra su voluntad, se iba ensanchando cada vez más.

El Patriarca salió del Coliseo tras felicitar a Milo nuevamente, de una manera un tanto más personal y tras él, los espectadores comenzaron a abandonar sus lugares para retomar su rutina normal. Cuando finalmente el Coliseo quedó vacío y sólo Camus, Aioria y Zuleika permanecían en su sitio, Milo se permitió exhalar largamente y destensar su posición erguida y orgullosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿No van a felicitarme? —preguntó, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a donde se encontraban Zuleika y Aioria.

La amazona saltó la barda con un ágil movimiento, seguida del castaño, y corrió hasta su amigo, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Milo la rodeó con los brazos y le dio unas vueltas en medio de risas hasta que, en uno de esos giros, vio a Camus de pie frente a él en una posición en demasía informal. El francés tenía un puño en la cintura y le sonreía de lado en una pose y gesto que reconoció de cuando era niño y estaba a punto de pronunciar alguna de sus pesadas bromas.

Aioria observó a Milo y Zuleika con una mueca de desaprobación, pero en el momento en que vio a Camus en aquella pose, sólo fue capaz de esbozar un gesto incrédulo y dirigir una interrogante a su amigo peliazul que tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Podrías dejar algo para mí—dijo Camus, pero ninguno de los otros tres sabía a ciencia cierta a quien iba dirigido el comentario.

—Yo jamás me atrevería a interponerme entre y ustedes dos. No quiero que tengan ninguna otra acalorada pelea de amantes por mi culpa—comentó Zuleika, con las manos tras la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones con inocencia y voz melodramática, y sin aguantarse la risa, Milo y Aioria rieron sonoramente ante el gesto de total repugnancia que Camus compuso ante dicho comentario.

Aioria compuso una mueca cuando la afilada mirada de Camus pareció querer atravesarlo en un silencioso reclamo por secundar a los otros dos.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!—exclamó, levantando las palmas de las manos y mirando a Zuleika de manera acusadora—Dijiste que era simpático—reclamó a Milo con las cejas juntas y un puchero demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad y el aludido se limitó a encoger los hombros.  
—Felicidades, Milo—dijo tajante el Santo de Acuario, dando media vuelta con toda la intensión de irse.  
—¡Camus, espera! ¡Era sólo una broma! ¡No te enojes! —exclamó Zuleika desde su sitio, pero Camus no se detuvo.  
—¡Quiero mi abrazo! ¡Camus, vuelve aquí! —la secundó Milo más como una exigencia, evidentemente dispuesto a salir corriendo tras él.

—Espera, deja que se le pase el coraje…—lo detuvo la amazona y el griego torció la boca, aceptando la sugerencia—Franceses—murmuró entonces Zuleika, rodando los ojos y reservándose el contexto de la broma para sí.

Por su parte, el aspirante a Leo torció el gesto, debatiéndose entre sentirse contrariado o divertido, finalmente no optó por ninguna de las dos y decidió que era hora de ir al campo de entrenamiento en que seguramente su hermano lo estaría esperando, decidido a contar su versión de los hechos antes de que Camus lo acusara. Aunque sinceramente dudaba que el santo de Acuario dijera algo más al respecto.

—Debo irme—anunció Aioria, acercándose a Milo y dándole unas palmadas en el hombre con una amplia sonrisa—. Hoy peleaste bien…para ser mujer—rió y antes de que el escorpión pudiese replicar, el castaño no tardó en poner pies en polvorosa y correr rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

—¡No te salvas de esta! —gritó el nuevo Santo de Escorpión en son de amenaza, cosa que no contrastaba en absoluto con la sonrisa que se había adueñado de su rostro.

—¡Felicidades, Milo! ¡Se te ve genial tu armadura...para ser mujer! ¡Sin ofender, _Cáncer_!—exclamó Aioria antes de salir por una de las puertas del Coliseo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Aprovecho esta pequeña nota para invitarlos a leer "En mis horas más oscuras" de la autora Liluel Azul.

Ahora sí, me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos los qu leen y dejan sus comentarios. También a aquellos que leen sin dejarlos, jaja. El siguiente capítulo todavía tardará en salir, pero espero que no sea demasiado tiempo. Sin más, muchas gracias otra vez y nos leemos pronto.

Un beso.


	15. Misión

**N/A:** Perdooooooooon por la tardanza *Nekane llora*, tardé casi cuatro meses en actualizar y realmente me siento mal por eso. Prometo que a partir de aquí me pondré a trabajar arduamente para sacar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. No tengo excusas por haberlos hecho esperar demasiado y por si fuera poco, el capítulo me quedó corto. Espero que todavía alguien siga interesado en esta historia.

Reitero que me pondré a trabajar para entregarles los capítulos más rápido. Discúlpenme la espera y rezo porque sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 13. – Misión  
**

.

.

El Templo de la Vasija era un lugar igual de curioso y enigmático que su dueño. Resaltaba por su particular forma circular y el tamaño notablemente más pequeño que los once restantes. Gracias a sus clases de astrología, sabía que los acuario no eran el tipo de persona que se deja llevar por las multitudes y que tienden a llevar la contraria; cosa que se reflejaba perfectamente en la onceava casa. Era un sitio pequeño en comparación con el resto, pero ciertamente más práctico, pues era más fácil defender un sitio en donde el enemigo tuviera pocas opciones para esconderse o usar el ambiente a su favor, así como reducir su espacio para maniobrar.

Si lo pensaba bien, era un sitio hecho para la practicidad y no la vanidad. En el Salón de Batallas y que era la parte del templo que todos conocían, su forma evitaba el paso uniforme de la luz, creando todo un juego de sombras incluso más lúgubres que las presentes en la Casa de Cáncer. Mientras que en la cuarta casa, se respiraba el terror de la muerte, en la onceava era el escalofrío del enigma y el suspenso de no poder definir con certeza lo que uno encontraría dentro. Era un sitio frío como su guardián, con corrientes de aire fresco, un sitio tan impersonal que parecía descabellada la idea de que un ser humano viviera ahí.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, el área privada era un lugar cómodo y discreto. Camus no tenía lujos, nunca le habían gustado; tenía sólo lo necesario para llevar una vida cotidiana medianamente cómoda, pero el apartamento tenía cierto aire acogedor que a Milo siempre lo había hecho sentir bienvenido. Además, había estado ahí las suficientes veces para llegar sin invitación y saltarse el protocolo, dando por hecho de que, ciertamente, era bienvenido.

Con la misma seguridad de quien pisa su propia casa, el recién nombrado Santo de Escorpión se dirigía hacia las habitaciones privadas del sitio, llevando de la mano a la aprendiza de Cáncer, quien inútilmente quería escabullirse de ahí.

Aquel día era uno especialmente caluroso. Milo había aprendido, o al menos deducido, que los días de verano nunca tenían de buen humor a Camus de Acuario, así que actuaba como si estuviera a punto de realizar una ardua tarea, aunque él consideraba que lo era, después de todo, contentar a su amigo cuando estaba de tan mal humor y, todavía, a pleno verano, no iba a ser tarea sencilla. Pero sonrió y tomó a Zuleika con fuerza de la mano, llevándola consigo escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación del Acuario.

A Zuleika se le puso el rostro colorado al percatarse que Milo la arrastraba directo al departamento del francés y agradeció, de nuevo, traer una máscara puesta. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido ahí tan sólo dos días atrás, ni que la temperatura de su cuerpo de pronto se disparara, sofocándola por la vergüenza y los nervios.

El escorpión abrió la puerta de los privados y escaneó el sitio desde el recibidor con una mirada. Zuleika creyó que esperaría a que Camus apareciera o que lo llamaría desde ahí, pero justo cuando resopló con cierto alivio, su amigo griego prácticamente la arrastro en dirección a la habitación del susodicho. Intentó resistirse, pero el avance de Milo no se vio entorpecido en absoluto y cuando los dos se cruzaron con Sémele, ella sintió que una cuerda muy gruesa le apretaba el estómago.

—Hola, Sémele—saludó Milo, deteniéndose y mirándola sobre su hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa —. Camus se nos escapó hace unos minutos…—dijo con sencillez, con la misma familiaridad con que se hablaría a una vieja amiga y la mujer pareció comprender el significado oculto de las palabras del escorpión, pues sonrió y asintió, aunque Zuleika no supo qué era eso que ella comprendió.

—Sabe que están aquí—dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros—. Se ha encerrado en el baño. —No dijo más y dio media vuelta, saliendo del lugar con su cesto de ropa sucia, silbando una alegre canción.

Milo sonrió con malicia y continuó jalando de la muñeca de Zuleika en dirección a la habitación de su amigo. Entraron y el peli-azul se plantó frente a la puerta del baño, tocó dos veces de manera excesivamente fuerte y ambos escucharon un gruñido, Milo volvió a sonreír.

—¡Sal de ahí, Camus! —exclamó con tono melodramático—¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar! ¡No puedes abandonar a tu mejor amigo el mejor día de su vida!

Camus no respondió y el silencio se prolongó uno cuantos segundos. Zuleika miró a Milo y luego ambos escucharon el ruido del agua golpeando el mosaico de la ducha; aquello debió haber sido interpretado como un "no me molesten", pero Milo no estaba dispuesto a ceder esa victoria; así que volvió a azotar el puño contra la puerta mientras gritaba con voz en cuello, fingiéndose ofendido y herido.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si no sales, juro que entro por ti y te saco a rastras!—gritó y Zuleika se atragantó, no por lo que él dijo, sino porque sabía que era muy capaz de cumplirlo.

Milo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, compuso una expresión seria y esperó. Pero Camus no salió y en cambio se escuchó el agua de la ducha golpeando más fuerte el mosaico. El escorpión puso los ojos en blanco y de una patada abrió la puerta del baño, entrando sin reparos.

Camus refunfuñó palabras inentendibles con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y sintiendo las orejas muy calientes al darse cuenta de que Zuleika se encontraba ahí, observándolo todo. Se aferró con su mano libre al marco de la puerta y usó su propio peso para tratar que Milo le soltara el brazo por el que lo jalaba fuera de la habitación; sin embargo, el griego hizo lo propio jalando con más fuerza y haciendo contrapeso para sacar, como fuera, al francés de ahí.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que…? ¡Milo! — Camus frunció el ceño, indignado por el abuso al que estaba siendo sometido por su _mejor amigo._

El griego no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a continuar invirtiendo todas sus fuerzas en jalar el brazo de su amigo; para su suerte, era más alto y robusto que el otro, lo que le daba una clara ventaja. Se vio tentado, por un segundo, a encender su cosmos, pero decidió que esa era una prueba a su orgullo que no iba a perder y, efectivamente, cuando el galo menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba en el suelo, desnudo, mojado y muerto de la vergüenza. Milo sonrió y colocó sus puños en sus caderas, alzando el mentón altanero.

—Te lo advertí. Ahora vístete…iremos a celebrar.

El francés arrugó el entrecejo y le hizo una seña obscena a su amigo con el dedo. El ofendido rió y dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, olvidándose de llevarse consigo a su amiga; quien estaba tratando de decidirse entre la vergüenza y la diversión. Y es que Camus estaba tan indignado y molesto que parecía no recordar su desnudez y la muchacha invertía todas sus energías en no reírse de él.

El Acuario se puso de pie, rumiando palabras en francés sin tampoco darse cuenta que el griego no se había llevado a la amazona. Cuando a su campo visual entró la máscara dorada de Zuleika, la blanquísima tez de Camus se volvió roja y se quedó petrificado en su sitio por un solo segundo, hasta que reaccionó y volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Zuleika se mordió la lengua, sonriendo y en lugar de irse, tocó la puerta del baño con delicadeza y se pegó a ella para que su voz lograra llegar clara a los oídos del onceavo custodio.

—Cariño, no tienes nada nuevo que no te conozca ya.

—¡Zuleika! —exclamó el otro, verdaderamente avergonzado hasta el alma.

—Vale, me callo. Pero más vale que te apures o Milo vendrá a sacarte de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, si fueras tan gentil de darme algo de privacidad—dijo, masticando las palabras, intercalándolas con palabras incomprensibles en su lengua materna.

Zuleika suspiró, saliendo de la habitación y recargándose en la puerta. Buscó a Milo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo, caminó hasta la sala, donde lo vio sentado, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

—Vaya, ya estaba por ir a sacarte de ahí—dijo el escorpión, cando ella se sentó a su lado, sin variar su posición—. ¿Vendrá o tendré que ir de nuevo?

—Ya viene.

Milo sonrió por toda respuesta, empezando a silbar una canción. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando Camus apareció por fin en la estancia, vestido y con una expresión parca tatuada en el rostro; sin embargo el peliazul pareció dar ese detalle por alto y se levantó de un brinco, encaminándose a la puerta de salida.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con que Iñaki estaba al otro lado, con su brazo alzado y la mano echa un puño, evidentemente a punto de llamar a la puerta. Milo elevó una ceja, interrogándolo con la sola expresión, a lo que su escudero respondió primero con una sonrisa, luego con un cordial saludo a su señor y una formal inclinación hacia Camus y Zuleika.

—Joven Milo, sé que tenía planes de celebrar con sus amigos—dijo el escudero con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno y por un instante el griego se sintió alarmado ante la sola posibilidad de que las malas noticias tuvieran que ver con su maestro—. Pero unos soldados del Templo Principal han traído esto para usted. No habría venido a molestarlo si no viniera en calidad de urgente.

El griego recibió la misiva que Iñaki le extendió, rasgándola sin cuidado por la premura que sentía de saber qué era tan urgente. Mientras leía, su proceso expresivo pasó de la confusión hasta la incredulidad y para cuando terminó, sólo la sorpresa se leía en su rostro. Agradeció al escudero y se giró hacia sus amigos, parpadeando varias veces antes de acercarse a ellos y extenderle la carta a Camus quien, extrañado, frunció el ceño y leyó.

—No se supone que yo pueda leer esto—dijo el Acuario cuando terminó de leer y le devolvió la misiva a su amigo. Y aunque sus palabras parecían un regaño, el escorpión fue capaz de percibir su preocupación—. Es privado—concluyó y Milo chasqueó la lengua.

—Aja…—rumió con fastidio, releyendo el contenido de la carta—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—No sé exactamente, mis misiones son simples, pero supongo que presentarte con el Patriarca es lo primero.

—¿No eres tú quien se encarga de la política con Blue…—leyó el nombre en la carta—Graad?

—No—dijo, acompañándose de un movimiento de cabeza—. Yo me encargo de la diplomacia con Asgard, con el dios Odín—acotó, dando énfasis en el nombre de la tierra para que no hubiera confusiones.

Zuleika intercaló la mirada entre uno y otro sin entender nada del intercambio de palabras. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que los dos Santos se habían olvidado de ella, carraspeó para llamar su atención, llevándose los puños a la cintura. Los dos hombres la miraron en silencio, después de unos segundos, Milo le extendió también la carta, como si hubiera recordado que ella estaba ahí y que también era digna de su confianza.

La amazona leyó rápidamente y bajo la máscara, abrió grandes los ojos, soltando a la vez un silbido. Levantó el rostro y miró al griego, mordiéndose un labio.

—Creo que ya no podremos celebrar.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la tarde, Moses se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama en que Eneas descansaba luego del combate contra Milo. El antiguo Caballero de Escorpión se había quedado dormido luego de que Athos curara las quince heridas de su cuerpo en medio de risas y una amena plática con Dante y el Santo de Cáncer.

Dante estiró los brazos y se cubrió la boca con el puño para disimular un bostezo, se levantó y tras palmear el brazo de su amigo pelirrojo se despidió de él, diciendo que tenía que continuar el entrenamiento de sus dos nuevos discípulos. Moses asintió y se acomodó en la silla, mirando a Eneas dormir. El Santo de Cáncer no sabía por qué, pero una desagradable sensación de nostalgia se instaló cómodamente en su pecho al darse cuenta, de manera plenamente consciente, de que era el último Santo de Oro de su generación y que no pasarían ni dos meses para dejar de serlo.

Suspiró y miró de soslayo la puerta por la que Dante se había ido. El castaño había aceptado entrenar a dos muchachos para Santos de Plata luego de entregar su armadura a Shura y tal parecía que se encontraba contento con ello. Miró a Eneas y se preguntó qué era lo que él iba a hacer desde ahora que ya no tenía una armadura. ¿Acogería a un nuevo pupilo como la gran mayoría de su generación? ¿Se daría de baja y se iría del Santuario como hizo Piscis? A Moses le hubiera gustado preguntarlo, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano: Eneas, al igual que Dante, habían consagrado toda su vida a ser Santos de Athena. Desde los cinco o seis años que no sabían hacer otra cosa que luchar, por ende, no se irían del Santuario porque, sencillamente, su razón de vivir se encontraba ahí.

Silenciosamente maldijo a Oleg y su suerte, por ni siquiera tener que preocuparse en pensar en eso.

Moses gruñó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces pensó en su viejo amigo, Alex, el antiguo Santo de Géminis, el más poderoso y temible de toda su generación, pero que lamentablemente había muerto, muchos años antes de que Saga llegara al Santuario.

El cangrejo rió sarcástico al recordar que el Géminis podía llegar a ser mortal en batalla si se desataba su furia, pero también solía enfadarse a causa del humor negro y las constantes burlas a las que él lo sometía con frecuencia. Recordó que podía llegar a ser realmente ingenuo e inocente, por lo mismo era fácil engañarlo con doble-sentidos; pero era un amigo como el que Moses nunca volvió a tener.

Alex podía conocer su estado de ánimo con sólo una mirada, entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras, nunca, en ningún momento, lo juzgó por su tarea de Asesino del Santuario ni preguntó más de la cuenta, aunque siempre tenía las palabras correctas a decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tenían una conexión especial a la hora de pelear juntos, como si uno terminara el pensamiento del otro, como si fueran una sola mente. Alex y él fueron amigos, hermanos y compañeros. Pero Alex había muerto como merecía morir un hombre de su talla. Como Aquiles, solía pensar: demasiado joven y de forma heroica…pero solo. Y entonces, en mitad de sus recuerdos, pensó que él debió de haber muerto junto a su amigo, que no debió dejarlo solo, que no debió creerle cuando dijo que lo alcanzaría más tarde y supo que ese habría sido el final que él, Moses de Cáncer, habría deseado para sí mismo. El final que había soñado desde que recibió su armadura, pero que jamás se produjo ni se produciría ya.

—¿Desde cuándo soy un sentimental?—rió de manera mordaz, burlándose de sí mismo.

—Desde que te salieron canas—murmuró en voz baja Eneas, que se tallaba los ojos, aún aletargado por el recién interrumpido sueño—. Ya estás viejo. —Moses rió animadamente y echó el cuerpo hacia adelante, recargando los brazos en sus muslos y estrechando la mirada para clavársela a Eneas.

—¿Viejo, dices? —Hizo una mueca despectiva y luego sonrió—. ¿Debo recordarte que soy más joven que tú?

Eneas torció el gesto y emitió un gruñido, girándose en la cama hasta quedar sobre su costado y darle la espalda al Santo de Cáncer, quien volvió a reírse al ver alcanzado su objetivo. Sin embargo, justo cuando Moses abría la boca para pronunciar un comentario que suavizara el mal humor de su amigo, un soldado tocó la puerta llamando la atención de los dos hombres. El soldado esperó a que se le permitiera la entrada y entregó a Moses una carta con el sello de misiones oficiales, retirándose sin decir nada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Eneas, sentándose en la cama y alcanzando un vaso con agua.

—Es del Patriarca, un asunto oficial—respondió, arrugando el entrecejo, contrariado: la última vez que recibió una de esas misivas, con aquel sello, fue hacía casi diez años, cuando habían dejado bajo su tutela a Sandro y Zuleika.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó, levantando las cejas con sorpresa.

—Tu alumno—murmuró, elevando la vista del papel hacia su amigo, que de pronto se había puesto muy serio—, ya tiene su primera misión y voy a acompañarlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó y no hizo falta que diera más detalles para que Moses comprendiera que preguntaba a quién debían quitar del camino.

—Blue Graad—respondió y Eneas arrugó el entrecejo con curiosidad y verdaderamente extrañado—Milo y yo iremos en embajada a reunirnos con Piotr.

—¿No es Camus de Acuario quien se encarga de la política con el norte? ¿No debería ser él a quien envíen?—dijo Eneas, pero aunque lo dijo en forma de pregunta, era más bien una afirmación. Moses se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con severidad

—No es política, Eneas. A nosotros nunca nos envían a hacer política—dijo Cáncer, serio—. Camus se encarga de la diplomacia con Asgard—afirmó, junto con un asentimiento de cabeza y los ojos cerrados—, pero esos desterrados tienen ocho armaduras en su poder y nos envían a recuperarlas. Vamos con la intención de negociar, pero con el permiso de matar de ser necesario.

—En pocas palabras: llegan, las piden y si no se las dan…matan a los desgraciados. —Suspiró, soplándose los flecos, con un dejo de resignación—. Moses…

—Deberá empezar a acostumbrarse—respondió de antemano a la petición que Eneas estuvo a punto de formular—. Podría evitar que mate a alguien, podría cargarme a todos los Guerreros Azules yo solo; pero te pregunto, Eneas: ¿servirá de algo?

—Aún es demasiado pronto—murmuro, desviando la mirada a un lado para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de Moses—. Aún es demasiado joven.

—Tiene diecisiete años, ya no es ningún niño.

—Diablos…lo sé. — Eneas frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba el puño.

Moses no dijo nada, sabía que Eneas comprendía tan bien como él que la misión había sido cuidadosamente programada y planificada para que fuera Milo quien la cumpliera. También sabían que la misión era lo suficientemente dura para poner a prueba su temple, pero lo bastante sencilla para que nada pudiera salir mal y que Moses lo acompañaría por su experiencia. Finalmente el pelinegro suspiró y asintió, como dándose por vencido y miró a su amigo con severidad.

—Mantén bajo control ese carácter tuyo—ordenó.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—respondió con actitud despreocupada—. Piotr tiene una personalidad pacifista, cederá—afirmó sinceramente convencido y ante su seguridad, Eneas se sintió ligeramente aliviado—. No habrá necesidad de matar a nadie y si la hubiera…será rápido.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—Mañana por la mañana. No creo que tardemos más de un día. —Resopló y se llevó una mano al cuello—. No quería dejar por más tiempo solo a Sandro, pero…en fin, iré a buscar a _tu chiquillo_, no creo que sepa lo que hay que hacer luego de recibir una de estas—dijo, enseñando el papel que ya estaba arrugado y sonrió, despidiéndose con ese gesto de su amigo.

—Cuídate —dijo Eneas y Moses detuvo sus pasos

—¿De qué? ¿De un montón de _locos_ por el hielo?

—Sí.

Moses permaneció en el marco de la puerta con actitud desganada, despreocupado. Se llevó los brazos tras la nuca y suspiró largamente, luego se giró y le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto sarcástico tan característico en él. A Eneas le dio la impresión de que iba a decirle algo, pero el pelirrojo pareció cambiar de idea y se limitó a sacudir una mano en el aire, despidiéndose, y luego salió de la Fuente de Athena.

Eneas recordaría aquella imagen de su amigo lo que le quedaba de vida, porque sería la última imagen que tendría de Moses de Cáncer. Quizá, si alguno de los dos hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después, habrían prolongado más su conversación. Quizá Eneas habría dicho "gracias" o Moses habría dicho aquello que se guardó para sí. Quizá, de haber sabido que aquella sería la última vez que se verían habrían dicho muchas cosas.

~oOo~oOo~oO~

—Si algo pasara—dijo Moses con voz seria a su alumna—, si no estoy aquí para mañana, que el escudero vaya por Sandro a Sicilia y, por todos los dioses Zuleika, no se maten por favor—pidió con tono severo y el ceño fruncido- llevaba el cabello recogido y atado en la nuca con su ropa negra y el cofre de la armadura al hombro. Llevaba, también, un grueso abrigo de lana para protegerse del frío mientras no llevara su armadura dorada protegiéndolo. Zuleika asintió firmemente y Moses sonrió.

El Santo de Cáncer dio media vuelta, encontrándose con que Milo ya lo estaba esperando en las escaleras que guiaban a la Casa de Géminis. El muchacho llevaba su armadura puesta y una bolsa de viaje al hombro, lucía nervioso por lo que el pelirrojo sonrió con saña y se acercó a él, golpeándole la espalda y haciéndolo toser.

—Tranquilo, chico, por una cara más seria o esos exiliados no nos creerán un carajo de nuestras exigencias.

—Sí, sí, lo siento—murmuró él, asintiendo con la cabeza y apretando los puños.

—Eh, eh—gruñó con los labios torcidos—. Nada de disculpas; nosotros no nos disculpamos nunca.

Milo abrió la boca, pero cualquiera fueran las palabras que tuviera para decir, Moses, con un gesto, le indicó que no aceptaría ninguna replica en contra. La amazona miró a su maestro y a Milo desaparecer dentro de la Casa de Géminis, despidiendo al griego con un ademán de la mano y deseándole suerte mentalmente.

—Estará bien, _Zu_, relájate. —La amazona se giró sobre su eje para mirar Camus que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la entrada trasera del templo, portando su armadura dorada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Estoy relajada.

—Estás más nerviosa que él—aseguró, meneando la cabeza y medio sonriendo.

El acuario descruzó los brazos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza delante de la amazona, luego, con aplomo y seriedad caminó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ella, mirándola de frente.

—Ya que el guardián de esta Casa se encuentra fuera, pido permiso para cruzar—dijo con un tono seco, frío y monótono. Zuleika, viéndose reflejada en unos ojos opacos e impenetrables, tembló ligeramente pero hizo acopio de toda su mesura para dar un paso adelante en actitud altanera, levantando el mentón y poniendo desganadamente una mano en su cadera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Debo supervisar el entrenamiento de los aspirantes nuevos que aún no tienen maestro—dijo con la misma actitud hierática—. Ya voy tarde, así que, por favor. —Zuleika sonrió bajo su máscara y se hizo a un lado, extendiendo la mano en un ademán elegante para cederle el paso. Camus avanzó, pero una vez que le dio la espalda a la amazona, esta lo siguió con tres o cuatro pasos de distancia, en silencio.

El Santo creyó que ella se separaría de su camino en algún punto, pero no fue así y justo estaban llegando al nutrido grupo de infantes, que esperaban en la extensa área de entrenamiento, cercana al Recinto de Amazonas, que él se detuvo y se giró, mirándola con una ceja ligeramente elevada. Zuleika le sostuvo la mirada y después de unos segundos, encogió los hombros, avanzando hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia de su rostro.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Espero que no le moleste, _Acuario_, que lo vea dirigir su clase—dijo, imitando de manera sorprendente el mismo tono mesurado y frío del otro. Ella avanzó hasta el grupo de niños y se sentó en una gran roca, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a los aprendices que murmuraban entre ellos.

Camus tardó un par de segundos extra en recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero una vez que lo hizo se dirigió hacia los niños y con sólo una mirada, ellos formaron filas y se mantuvieron enteramente quietos, con la cara elevada y tiesos cual estatuas de granito. El Santo paseó los ojos por cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en un par de rostros que reconoció como nuevos, evaluándolos.

Consciente de que la amazona observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, Camus carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta para que su voz sonara más grave y firme. También adoptó un semblante más severo del que solía usar para dirigir su clase y de esa manera, con un solo aire dio la orden de que iniciaran una carrera de diez vueltas como calentamiento. Diez minutos, indicó con un tono que no daba lugar a ninguna réplica.

—¿Y qué esperan? —gruñó cuando los niños se mantuvieron quietos, mirándolo. Casi en el mismo momento el grupo inició la carrera a toda velocidad, dejando a caballero y amazona a solas.

—Pero qué serio. Asustarás a los niños con esa cara—dijo Zuleika tratando de reprimir la risa, pero no lo consiguió completamente, pues una ligera risilla se le escapó.

—Callada, mujer—refutó él como una orden, pero dando una muestra exagerada de autoridad—. Aquí el Santo de Oro y maestro soy yo, así que calladita.

Zuleika se mordió la lengua y se levantó de un brinco, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él y acercándose mucho a su rostro. Levantó una mano y con su índice, recorrió todo el contorno de la línea de expresión que se había marcado en el entrecejo del francés. Camus sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por estremecedoras corrientes eléctricas bajo la sutil caricia; tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar que los brazos le temblaran por el contacto y agradeció que al menos fue capaz de continuar mirándola a la cara: algo de dignidad debía de mantener.

—Mira nada más esto, se te ve horrible—murmuró en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, _Acuario? _¿Treinta? —El tono era jocoso, pero bajo su dorada máscara, la mujer tenía una expresión abatida—. Me gustas más cuando sonríes, Camus, porque todas estas líneas se te borran.

—No he tenido muchos motivos para sonreír en el último par de años—respondió él, serio, atrapando su mano en el aire y apretándola con suavidad entre sus ásperos dedos—. Tu elección—dijo, con la voz vuelta un murmullo a duras penas audible—, me estuvo preocupando todo este tiempo…

—No podría matarte, Camus…yo…

—No era mi vida lo que me preocupaba—la interrumpió, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la alemana—. Tu honor, Zuleika. Lo que más me preocupaba era lo que tú podrías pensar de mí. Temía tanto que me odiaras, que…

La amazona liberó su mano del agarre y colocó dos dedos sobre los labios del francés, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás un paso para poder mirarlo mejor. Detestó tener la máscara puesta, pues sabía que él no podía ver su rostro ceñudo y la mirada de reproche que le dirigía, pero consciente de que no podía exponerse a que alguien los viera tan juntos, bajó su mano, dejándola caer a su lado, imprimiendo un poco más de seriedad a su voz para que él supiera que estaba molesta por sus palabras.

—De verdad que eres idiota, Acuario. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, incluido Milo, te habría roto el cuello en el mismo momento en que tu mano se acercó a mi máscara.

Camus elevó ambas cejas. Un instante después suavizó su expresión y asintió, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios. Contuvo su soberano impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos, de quitarle la máscara y besarla, sólo porque sabía que en cualquier momento los aprendices llegarían y que los guardias rondaban los alrededores. Sin embargo, el gesto se extendió un poco más, iluminándole hasta la mirada y Zuleika sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

— Esto podría costarnos la vida—afirmó Camus, ladeando el rostro y mirando a los niños que se acercaban corriendo.

—Eso es justo lo que lo hace tan emocionante—bromeó ella y el francés sonrió de lado, desaprobando su actitud resuelta con una sonido grave—. ¿No te encanta la adrenalina?

—Estás loca—murmuró, poniéndose serio y dándole completamente la espalda.

—_Que quede claro que hago este tipo de locuras por ti…_—le dijo por medio del cosmos para que los demás no pudieran escucharla.

Camus lo intentó, invirtió gran parte de su autocontrol y energía en evitar que una sonrisita estúpida se adueñara de su rostro, pero no lo consiguió pues sus labios se rebelaron contra sus deseos, curvándose casi por voluntad propia. Las comisuras le temblaron por el esfuerzo que hizo para suprimirla, pero al final se rindió, dándose cuenta que estaría así de feliz el resto del día.

Cuando los niños volvieron a formarse en filas delante de su maestro, la amazona volvió a sentarse en la roca, quedándose ahí el resto del entrenamiento, pensando que Camus era un excelente maestro y que, sin duda, cuando tuviera un discípulo propio, haría un gran trabajo.

.

.


End file.
